Flower and the Moon
by Aya Kawashiiba
Summary: Seorang Hinata yang kandas cintanya bertemu dengan lelaki lain yang berbeda jauh dengan cinta pertamanya. Tapi ternyata mendapatkan cinta itu sulit baginya terutama jarak memisahkan mereka. FINISH!  rnr please GaaHina
1. SUNFLOWER

Flower

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Thanks for read this ^^

semoga nggak mengecewakan ya, kalau ada kesalahan, tolooong di ripyuw~ :D biar aku dpt tmbahan ilmu~ :D

thanks again. yay~ keep reading. awalnya mau buat one-shot, tapi apa daya, ternyata jadinya aku buat bersambung ^^;

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**Sunflower**

* * *

><p>Aku kira saat melihatnya aku suka padanya<p>

Aku kira saat aku berbicara dengannya aku cinta padanya

Tetapi saat kuteliti jauh lebih dalam didasar hati ini

Ternyata aku salah

* * *

><p>Cuaca hari ini tidak begitu cerah, juga tidak begitu gelap. Hinata memandangi bentuk awan-awan yang mengitari langit diatas kepalanya dengan seksama seraya berjalan perlahan. Hinata suka awan, saat melihatnya, hatinya merasa tentram. Kini ia tahu mengapa Shikamaru suka memandangi awan. Saat merasa cukup melihat awan yang indah itu, ia lalu kembali melihat kearah depan dimana ia berada. Langkah demi langkah Hinata jalani. Awalnya Hinata berniat untuk latihan dengan Kiba dan Shino, tentu juga dengan Akamaru. Tetapi, sayangnya mereka memiliki misi bersama dengan Anko-sensei. Bila kalian bertanya mengapa ia tidak ikut, alasannya karena Hinata memiliki misi ditempat lain besok. Sebenarnya sangat sedih tidak bisa ikut bersama para sahabatnya itu. Tapi, prioritas sebagai Shinobi harus ia utamakan.<p>

"Hinata-chan, kau habis dari mana?" Tanya Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis lincah didepan Hinata ini, salah satu dari sekian gadis cantik di Konoha.

"Aku habis pergi ke taman Konoha, tadi. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Hinata datar.

"Aku baru dari Kantor Hokage. Kau mau pulang, kan?" Lanjut Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Iya," Jawab Hinata membalas senyum Sakura manis.

"Kalau begitu, kita bareng ya! Kebetulan rumah kita satu arah." Ujar Sakura.

Sambil mengobrol, mereka berdua berjalan menuju arah rumah masing-masing bersamaan.

"Kudengar, kau besok pergi Misi tanpa Kiba dan Shino,ya?" Tanya Sakura diseling pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya, kau tahu?" Tanya balik Hinata.

"Iya, aku dengar dari Shikamaru. Dia misi bersamamu kan?" Ujar Sakura, sedang Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Hinata sampai dirumahnya, mereka lalu berpisah.

Hinata lalu memasuki kamarnya, setelah disambut hangat oleh Hanabi. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia meletakan tangan kanannya diatas dahinya sambil menghela nafas.

"Besok misi kemana,ya?" Hinata lalu tersenyum. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa misi kali ini, adalah misi yang akan merubah hidupnya selanjutnya.

* * *

><p>"SUNA!" Seru Ino kencang, hingga membuat telinga Tsunade bergeming.<p>

"Pelankan suaramu!" Seru Tsunade tak kalah kencang.

"Tapi, kenapa ke Suna? Disana kan daerahnya panas sekali!" Ujar Ino. Ia memang paling ogah diajak misi ke Suna, karena mendengar langsung dari Sakura mengenai keadaan Suna yang membuat tubuhnya dehidrasi.

"Jangan banyak komentar! Kalian harus melaksanakan misi ini! Keadaan Suna sedang gawat, sekarang gantian kita, para Shinobi Konoha membalas pertolongan mereka." Jelas Tsunade. Ino hanya bisa menggerutu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, misi apa yang anda berikan, Hokage-sama?" Tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Kalian pergi ke Suna hanya sampai seminggu saja, Ino, kau bantu para korban disana, Shikamaru, kau bantu para Shinobi membuat rencana penyerangan disana, Hinata, kau bantu untuk memantau keadaan desa. Laksanakan!" Seru Tsunade yang langsung membuat para Shinobi itu berlari keluar menjalankan misi mereka.

"Hm? Tsunde-baachan, kau liat Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto saat memasuki ruang Hokage.

"Dia baru saja pergi misi. Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade. Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya mau memberikan dia kunai ini." Ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kunai panjang berwarna hitam.

"Sekitar seminggu lagi dia pulang." Jelas Tsunade. Naruto hanya mengangguk paham.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di Suna, yang memakan waktu beberapa hari, Tim Shikamaru langsung disambut oleh beberapa Shinobi Suna untuk langsung menghadap sang Kazekage, Gaara.<p>

"Permisi, Kazekage-sama." Ujar Shikamaru saat memasuki ruang Kazekage. Dilihatnya ada Gaara yang berdiri ditemani Temari disebelahnya.

"Terimakasih sudah datang," Ujar Kazekage seraya membungkuk.

"Tidak masalah. Lalu, bisa kau ceritakan kronologis kejadiannya?" Pinta Shikamaru. Temari lalu angkat bicara.

"Ada sekelompok missing-nin yang mulai berdatangan ke Desa ini, mereka menyebarkan virus dari makanan yang dijual oleh para pedagang, hingga para warga terkena penyakit. Lalu akhir-akhir ini mereka selalu melakukan penyerangan dimalam hari saat semua orang tidur." Jelas Temari, Shikamaru yang langsung paham lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, disini ada Yamanaka Ino yang akan membantu menangani para penderita penyakit itu, lalu ada Hyuuga Hinata yang akan memantau keadaan Desa, dan aku, Nara Shikamaru akan membantu kalian membuat rencana untuk penyerangan Shinobi itu." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu, kalian bisa istirahat hari ini," Ujar Gaara.

Setelah mereka saling membagi informasi mengenai missing-nin, para Shinobi Konoha dipersilahkan untuk beristarah di penginapan yang telah disediakan.

Setelah mereka beristirahat, malam pun tiba. Beda dari malam yang biasanya, Shinobi Suna keluar untuk memantau keadaan.

"Hinata, aku mau keluar beli minuman, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Ino yang satu kamar dengan Hinata.

"Ah, boleh." Jawab Hinata setuju, lalu mengikuti Ino dari belakang.

Saat mereka keluar dari penginapan, dilihatnya begitu banyak Shinobi Suna yang bersembunyi. Ino dan Hinata lalu hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu, dan langsung menuju kesalah satu kedai didekat penginapan mereka.

"Nah, Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian makan? Kau tunggu disini ya, aku akan memanggil Shikamaru." Ino lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan bergegas menuju penginapan.

Hinata lalu hanya berdiri didepan kedai tersebut menunggu Ino. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang telah berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kau..." Hinata yang mendengar suara itu langsung siaga dan menjauh.

"Ah? Ga.. Kazekage-sama?" Hinata lalu terkesiap melihat seseorang yang berdiri didepannya kini.

"Maaf mengagetkan. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, sedang apa kau sendirian malam-malam begini?" Tanya Gaara dengan wajah datar.

"Aku yang harus minta maaf, Kazekage-sama. Aku sedang menunggu Ino disini." Jelas Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"Um, Hati-hatilah." Ujar Gaara, yang langsung berjalan lagi melewati Hinata.

"Tunggu." Ucap Hinata pelan. Gaara yang mendengarnya lalu berbalik.

"Apa?"

"Kazekage-sama sendiri, sedang apa?" Hinata lalu cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya, yang sudah berkata lancang itu. Memang bukan hak Hinata untuk bertanya-tanya apa yang Kazekage lakukan. Gaara yang melihat tingkah Hinata, hanya diam.

"Aku memantau keadaan Desa dengan berkeliling. Mana mungkin aku hanya mengurung diri di ruanganku, sementara wargaku dalam keadaan bahaya," Ucap Gaara menjelaskan. Hinata yang mendengarnya, hanya bisa terkesima dengan penjelasan Gaara.

"Hinata! Maaf lama!" Seru Ino yang menarik Shikamaru dibelakangnya.

"Baik, aku pergi dulu." Gaara lalu berbalik, dan melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti itu.

"Eh? Hinata, kau bicara apa dengan Gaara?" Tanya Ino setelah Gaara benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Tidak, hanya basa-basi. Ayo, Ino. Kalau tidak cepat makan, keburu malam." Jelas Hinata. Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk dan langsung memasuki kedai tersebut diikuti Shikamaru.

Setelah mereka bertiga puas dengan makanan kedai itu, mereka lalu keluar dan menuju kembali penginapan. Tapi tidak untuk Hinata.

"Kenapa, Hinata?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Karena tugasku memantau desa, akan lebih baik kalau aku ikut menjaga Desa." Ucap Hinata.

"Tapi, Gaara bilang agar kita melaksanakan misi besok, Hinata." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Hmm.." Hinata lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Shikamaru yang melihatnya, langsung mengerti dan mengikuti keinginan Hinata.

"Baiklah, hati-hatilah. Aku duluan,ya." Shikamaru lalu berjalan menuju penginapan diikuti Ino.

* * *

><p>Suna akhirnya semakin larut, hingga suasana Desa Sunagakure terasa sangat sepi. Hinata yang berada diatas rumah warga terus mengamati dengan byakugan-nya.<p>

"Tidak ada cakra yang aneh. Kata Kazekage, setiap malam bukan?" Gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah merasa cukup, ia lalu menon-aktifkan byakugannya, dan duduk mengamati Desa.

"Ah, ternyata sepi sekali kalau tidak ada Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun." Ucapnya pelan. Mengingat itu, ia kembali teringat Konoha, dan langsung teringat Naruto. Cinta pertama-nya yang akhirnya tandas karena Naruto sekarang menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Sakura.

"Uh, harusnya aku tidak mengingat itu lagi." Hinata lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kaki-nya yang ia lipat.

"Lagi-lagi kau." Ujar seorang laki-laki. Hinata yang sedang menangis langsung cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama! Maafkan aku!" Seru Hinata yang langsung berdiri menghadap Gaara.

"Sedang apa? Bukankah kau harusnya sedang berada dipenginapan?" Tanya Gaara.

Hinata lalu hanya diam mendengar ucapan ketus sang Kazekage. Tiba-tiba, merasakan chakra yang tidak biasa, ia langsung mengaktifkan byakugannya.

"Kazekage-sama, awas!" Hinata yang tiba-tiba mengaktifkan byakugannya, langsung tahu bahwa ada kunai yang menyerang Gaara dari belakang. Hinata tanpa berfikir lagi, langsung mendorong Gaara hingga terjatuh. Dan tanpa ia ketahui, bahwa tindakannya itu malah melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Kau!" Gaara yang melihat itu, langsung bangun kembali dan melihat keadaan Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Kazekage-sama?" Tanya Hinata tanpa memperdulikan dirinya sendiri yang tertusuk 3 buah kunai ditubuhnya.

"Aku tidak apa! Bodoh! Tanpa kau mendorongku juga, pasirku akan langsung melindungiku!" Gaara lalu menarik kembali kunai yang tertancap ditubuh Hinata perlahan.

"Kazekage-sama, kumohon, jangan beritahu yang lainnya." Pinta Hinata disaat Gaara membantunya.

"Maksudmu?" Ucap Gaara.

"Aku sudah terlalu merepotkan, kalau mereka sampai tahu aku terluka, akan lebih merepotkan lagi." Hinata lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Gaara diam sesaat, dan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah." Ucap Gaara mau tak mau.

"Terimakasih, Kazekage-sama!" Ujar Hinata seraya membungkukkan pundaknya.

"Panggil aku Gaara saja, aku benci dengan panggilan itu kalau kau yang mengucapkannya." Celoteh Gaara yang memunggungi Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, Gaara-kun." Ucap Hinata sopan.

Merasa habis dengan topik pembicaraan, Gaara langsung menghadap Hinata lagi, dan menarik lengannya, dengan niat membantunya berdiri.

"Cepat, sebelum ada yang melihat kau terluka, sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini. Ambil saputanganku ini untuk menutupi lukamu." Jelas Gaara seraya menyerahkan saputangan berwarna putih pada Hinata.

"Baik, terimakasih atas bantuanmu, Ka.. Gaara-kun." Jawab Hinata yang masih memegang erat bagian pinggangnya yang tadi tertancap kunai.

"Cepat obati lukamu, kunai tadi adalah serangan dari musuh, aku akan langsung menuju kearah pelempa kunai itu. Berhati-hatilah." Gaara lalu menepuk pundak Hinata pelan, dan langsung berlari menuju arah datangnya kunai. Hinata lalu tanpa basa-basi langsung segera berlari kearah penginapan.

* * *

><p>KONOHA<p>

"Naruto! Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Oo! Sakura-chan! Aku sedang memandangi bintang, indah sekali malam ini!" Seru Naruto yang sedang berbaring di rerumputan hijau bukit Konoha.

"Aneh-aneh saja." Sakura lalu berjalan kearahnya, dan duduk di samping Naruto berbaring.

"Hinata dan lainnya sedang misi ketempat Gaara,ya?" Tanya Naruto memulai topik pembicaraan diantara keduanya.

"Iya, kudengar seminggu lagi kembali. Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Tidak," Ujar Naruto seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku khawatir." Lanjut Naruto.

"Pada siapa? Suna, atau Hinata?" Tanya Sakura yang memandang lekat mata Naruto yang langsung kaget dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Eh! Itu... Entahlah," Naruto lalu bangun dari posisinya semula, dan duduk disamping Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau sudah mengetahui perasaan Hinata, aku juga merasa bahwa posisisku ini salah, kadang aku merasa jahat pada Hinata." Jelas Sakura. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lesu.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan kondisinya pasti akan sama seperti dulu." Ucap Naruto, menatap wajah Sakura yang tenang tapi ada keraguan didalamnya.

''Semoga saja." Gumam Sakura, lalu menyender di bahu lelaki disampingnya itu.

* * *

><p>SUNAGAKURE<p>

Semenjak keadaan Suna diserang, para warga mulai jarang yang terlihat berada di area luar, kecuali untuk kepentingan saja. Hanya terlihat Shinobi-shinobi Suna yang berjaga-jaga disetiap sudut. Hari ini pula, adalah hari pertama tim dari Konoha mulai bertugas.

"Shikamaru, kau tidak lihat Hinata? Aku sudah mengetuk pintu kamarnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban." Jelas Ino saat sarapan pagi, bersama beberapa Shinobi serta Kazekage dan pengawalnya, Kankurou dan Temari.

"Entahlah, sejak tadi malam aku tidak melihatnya." jawab Shikamaru.

"Aduh, apa dia masih tidur,ya? Aku masuk kekamarnya saja dulu." Ujar Ino yang langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai menaiki lantai dua di penginapan. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara Kazekage yang juga duduk untuk menyantap makanan bersama para Shinobi.

"Kurasa, ada baik-nya apabila kau tidak mengusik waktu tidurnya." Ujar Gaara datar. Hampir seluruh yang berada disana menoleh saat Gaara mengatakan hal itu.

"Eh, tapi.. Tidak sopan, apabila dia tidur disaat kita berkumpul." Jelas Ino, bingung dengan tindakan Kage Suna ini.

"Biarkanlah dia kali ini," Ujar Gaara, lalu mulai kembali menyantap makanan yang berada didepannya.

Ino lalu memandang Shikamaru yang memberikan kode agar Ino menurut saja dengan perintah Kazekage itu. Ino lalu mematuhinya, dan duduk disebelah Shikamaru. Beberapa menit setelah percakapan itu, Hinata lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga.

"Ah, maafkan saya semuanya. Maaf, telat untuk datang pagi ini." Ujar Hinata yang langsung membungkuk saat melihat bahwa Kazekage ikut makan bersama mereka.

"Hinata! Ayo cepat kemari!" Bisik Ino memanggil Hinata untuk duduk disebelahnya. Hinata lalu menuju kearah Ino dan duduk disampingnya.

"I..Ino-san, apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ya, begitulah, Gaara tidak membiarkanku membangunkanmu, padahal biasanya dia tidak memperdulikan orang lain. Makanya, para penasihat serta Shinobi disini agak bingung dan kaget dengan ucapannya." Jelas Ino dengan berbisik.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk perlahan, ia lalu memandangi Gaara yang duduk di tengah-tengah Kankurou, dan Temari. Ia merasa bahwa Gaara tidak membiarkan Ino membangunkannya, agar Ino tidak tahu kalau tubuh Hinata sekarang sedang penuh dengan balutan perban. Hinata lalu memalingkan pandangannya dari sang Kazekage dan mulai menyantap makanannya.

* * *

><p>Selesai perjamuan makan bersama, para penasehat dan Kazekage mulai menyusun rencana untuk melawan musuh, dibantu oleh kejeniusan Shikamaru. Setelah memakan waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya selesai sudah strategi yang mereka buat.<p>

Shikamaru akan berada di Gedung Kazekage bersama Gaara, Kankurou, Temari, serta 2 orang Shinobi, untuk memberi pengarahan. Ino akan berada di untuk menolong para korban apabila serangan telah dijatuhkan. Sedangkan Hinata akan membantu seluruh Shinobi untuk mengkonfirmasikan arah datangnya musuh dengan Byakkugannya.

Hinata cukup percaya diri untuk membantu seluruh Shinobi tersebut, maka dari itu, ia selalu berdoa agar lukanya cepat sembuh dan dapat menolong semuanya dengan maksimal.

Selesai menyusun rencana, seluruh Shinobi mulai memasuki posisi masing-masing. Hinata langsung beranjak ke pintu gerbang Sunagakure, Shikamaru bersama Kazekage, dan Ino bersama para tim medis.

"Baiklah, namaku adalah Hinata Hyuuga dari desa Konoha. Mulai sekarang, aku akan bekerja sama dengan kalian. Mohon bantuannya!" Ucap Hinata dengan para Shinobi Suna yang disambut hangat.

Sudah sangat lama Hinata berjaga, tidak muncul satupun serangan maupun gerak-gerik dari musuh. Hinata mulai kesepian karena tidak ada satupun Shinobi yang bisa ia ajak bicara, hingga akhirnya ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal, Gaara.

"Ga..Gaara-kun!" Seru Hinata seraya berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Ng? Kau, Hyuuga kan?" Tanya Gaara memastikan.

"Iya! Ah, yang tadi, terimakasih,ya! Kau menghalangi Ino-san untuk masuk kekamarku! Aku sangat tertolong, karena tadi aku sedang membalut lukaku dengan perban!" Jelas Hinata malu.

"Aku tidak menolongmu, aku hanya merasa kalau kau butuh istirahat lebih." Ujar Gaara datar. Hinata lalu tersipu malu karena ia pikir Gaara menolongnya. Tiba-tiba suasana diantara mereka berdua mulai sunyi, sampai akhirnya Gaara angkat bicara.

"Sakit?" Tanya Gaara datar.

"Eh?" Hinata lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi menunduk.

"Lukamu." Ucap Gaara menjelaskan.

"Lu..Lumayan, tapi sudah agak baikkan dibandingkan tadi malam." Jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum seraya memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Oh, syukurlah. Baiklah, aku akan kembali ketempatku." Gaara lalu membalikkan badannya, dan mulai berjalan kearah gedung Kazekage.

"Tunggu!" Seru Hinata tampak malu. Gaara yang mendengarnya lalu membalikkan kembali badannya menuju Hinata.

"Apa?"

"Ini, saputangan yang kemarin kau pinjamkan!" Seru Hinata sambil meronggoh-ronggoh kantung jaketnya.

"Tidak perlu, buang saja." Gaara lalu kembali berjalan menuju gedung Kazekage.

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh membuang.. Barang yang kau punya. Apalagi masih dapat dipakai! Ma..Maka dari itu, tolong terima, kurasa su..suatu saat kau membutuhkannya." Jelas Hinata. Gaara diam sesaat, dan menghela nafas. Ia lalu berjalan menuju Hinata dan menerima saputangan yang berada ditangan Hinata.

"Ini, bukan saputanganku." Ucap Gaara menyadari bahwa saputangan miliknya berwarna putih, bukan berwarna lavender seperti yang ia pegang saat itu.

"Ah, maaf! Saat kucuci saputanganmu, ternyata terkena luntur dengan bajuku! Maafkan aku! Karena itu, tolong terima milikku! Ah, aku baru saja mencucinya." Ujar Hinata gugup. Sang Kazekage hanya diam melihat reaksi Hinata yang berlebihan gugup serta sedikit 'heboh' itu.

"Tak apa, ini... Kuambil. Terimakasih." Gaara lalu menundukkan wajahnya sedikit dan mengangkatnya lagi untuk memberi ucapan terimakasih pada Hinata. Gaara lalu berjalan lagi menuju gedung Kazekage.

Hinata saat itu hanya melihat sosok Gaara dari belakang yang mulai menjauh, lalu hilang dari pandangannya. Tiba-tiba matanya mulai panas, dan keluar air mata yang sudah lama tidak keluar semenjak kejadian bahwa ia tahu Naruto dan Sakura menjalin hubungan.

"Hinata! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Temari saat melihat Hinata yang berdiri sendiri dengan matanya yang menatap lurus itu menjatuhkan butiran air perlahan-lahan. Mata yang dilihat Temari hanyalah kekosongan disana.

"Hinata?" Panggil Temari sekali lagi. Hinata tetap diam tak bergumam. Temari lalu menyentuh wajah Hinata perlahan, membuat Hinata terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Te..Temari-san?" Ujar Hinata kaget.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Temari penasaran.

"Itu.. Tadi, setelah berbicara denganku, Gaara lalu kembali. Melihat sosoknya dari belakang, mengingatkanku pada Naruto. Saat terakhir aku bicara juga, Naruto membelakangiku. Lalu, dia tak pernah kembali lagi. Saat kembali, ia sudah bersama orang lain. Melihat sosok Gaara tadi, aku hanya merasa takut ditinggalkan, aku..." Hinata lalu mulai tersenggak tenggorokkannya, ia tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi, mengingat kejadian yang ia alami bersama Naruto.

"Hinata, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Lebih baik, kau istirahat dulu hari ini,ya?" Ucap Temari khawatir. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan bersama menuju kearah penginapan.

* * *

><p>"Gaara? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Temari melihat Gaara yang sedang berada didalam penginapan sedang berbicara dengan salah satu karyawan disitu.<p>

"Aku sedang mengambil dokumenku yang tertinggal tadi pagi, kau sendiri?" Tanya Gaara pada kakak tertuanya itu.

"Aku mau mengantar dan menemaninya dulu." Ujar Temari seraya memegang bahu Hinata disebelahnya.

Gaara sedikit terkejut melihat kembali gadis ini, tapi ada yang berubah dari yang ia lihat beberapa menit lalu. Mata gadis ini sembab dibanding yang tadi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Gaara sedikit penasaran. Temari hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Gaara langsung mengerti, bahwa urusan ini adalah urusan pribadi.

"O,ya Gaara, mau menemani dia sebentar? Aku mau membelikannya minuman." Pinta Temari. Gaara mengangguk ringan. Melihat jawaban adiknya, Temari bergegas menuju luar dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih membisu.

"Kau, duduklah." Ucap Gaara. Hinata hanay diam, matanya menatap kosong, dengan seribu lamunan. Gaara lalu ikut diam, dia tidak berbakat menghadapi wanita, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Lalu, setelah sekian menit, Hinata angkat bicara.

"Naruto-kun.." Ucap Hinata lirih. Gaara yang mendengarnya sedikit paham, bahwa masalah yang terjadi pada gadis ini adalah sahabatnya, Naruto.

"Ada apa? Mau kauceritakan? Aku akan mendengarkan." Ucap Gaara datar.

"Tidak, aku memang lemah kalau ingat dengannya." Jelas Hinata.

"Kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu ingat padanya?" Tanya Gaara tampak mulai bingung.

"Dirimu." Ucap Hinata, membuat Gaara sontak tambah bingung.

"Tadi.." Lanjut Hinata. "Saat kau pergi, saat melihat sosokmu dari belakang, aku teringat kejadian yang dulu, aku tidak suka melihat sosok orang dari belakang lalu mulai menjauh. Semua yang melakukan hal itu, pasti akan meninggalkanku. Ayah, Neji-niisan, Naruto-kun.." Hinata lalu mulai menitikkan air matanya kembali. Gaara lalu menarik tangan Hinata.

"Kau bilang seperti itu, tapi buktinya, aku ada disini,kan? Kau, bisa merasakan keadaanku, bisa menyentuhku, mendengar suaraku, melihat sosokku, aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Jadi, tenanglah." Ucap Gaara tenang, ia mulai tersenyum tipis.

Hinata yang mendengarnya lalu tersenyum, dan mengangguk. "Ng! Maafakan aku." Hinata lalu menghapus air matanya.

Gaara yang melihat Hinata mulai tenang kembali, melepaskan tangannya perlahan. Ia terus melihat wajah Hinata yang berada didepannya. Gaara tahu gadis yang didepannya ini terlihat lemah, tapi Gaara yakin didalam diri gadis ini, sebenarnya sangat kuat. Dalam hati, Gaara berjanji untuk terus melindungi gadis ini, agar air matanya tidak lagi keluar hanya karena ia merasa akan ditinggalkan. Perasaan yang belum pernah Gaara rasakan muncul. Ia mulai menyukai gadis didepannya. Gadis cantik berambut panjang menjuntai halus, dengan mata lavender pucat menghiasi bola matanya.

"Hinata, Aku..Tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ucap Gaara tegas.

"Eh?"

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Dalam hatinya ia berfikir, 'apa ini saat dimana aku dapat melupakannya?'.

* * *

><p>Dasar hatiku mulai beradu<p>

Berbicara dengannya membuatku gugup

Aku akan terus lihat dan teliti hatiku

Aku harap dia memang tepat bagiku

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1:<p>

FINISH

CHAPTER 2:

ROSE

* * *

><p>Minna~~ sankyu<p>

Ah, lagi-lagi Aya buatnya GaaHina TAT haha

Nanti akan kubuat yang lain deh ;D request saja :D

kalau ada yang kurang tolong beri saran dan masukkan ya :D

ありがとう


	2. ROSE

**Flower**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks for read this ^^**

**Terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah memberi masukkan :D**

* * *

><p>Balasan Review:<p>

juliana chan : Sankyuu ossh~ akan kulanjutkan!

lonelyclover : Sankyuu.. ah benar, cukup banyak typo ~~ TAT gomen, akan kuperbaiki disini :)

Arukaschiffer : Yo~ :D iya,ya? tapi kurasa K+ sudah cukup XD

uchihyuu nagisa : Ah, maaf ya namanya juga chapter awal /ngeles/ :D

Chikuma new : sankyu ah, iya, bnr2 banyak typo, gomen^^ aku akn tambah feel nya disini ya =)

Cerullean Reed : Sankyu :D wah, iya juga. aku belum ada ide lagi buat yang itu.. di tampung dulu ya^^

shiorinsan : sankyu ah, itu tidak puitis ;w; sekali lagi terimakasih

OraRi HinaRa : Sankyu :D yup, bnr kok, kemarin aku juga baru pelajarin lagi /plak/ sankyuu :D

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**Rose**

* * *

><p>Salah apabila kubilang dia milikku<p>

Salah apabila kubilang dia harus bersamaku

Salah apabila aku ingin dia memelukku

Tapi yang kutahu

Kata-kata manis yang diucapkannya untukku selalu benar

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure<strong>

Semenjak kejadian kemarin, Hinata tambah gugup dan malu-malu saat bertemu Kazekage muda bernama Gaara itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis saat berpapasan dengan Gaara, terkadang Hinata lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi saat ia melihat Gaara berjalan sendiri.

"Ah! Hinata! Sedang apa disini? Bukankah malam ini waktunya kau berjaga?" Tanya Ino saat melihat Hinata yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah tiang tinggi.

"Ino, ma..maaf, aku.." Hinata lalu mulai memainkan jarinya. Mulai bingung dengan apa yang harus ia jelaskan. Tidak mungkin ia katakan kalau ia bersembunyi karena ada Gaara diujung jalan yang akan ia lewati.

"Ah, baiklah. Kau lebih baik segera ke pintu gerbang utamanya. Kau tahu? sedang ada masalah, kudengar ada salah satu penyusup yang menyamar menjadi Shinobi di Suna ini, sekarang Gaara dan lainnya sedang menyelidikinya." Jelas Ino sedikit berbisik.

"Jadi, ribut-ribut yang tadi pagi itu, adalah hal ini?" Tanya Hinata seraya menoleh kearah keramaian di perbatasan gerbang desa Suna itu.

"Begitulah. Baiklah, aku harus membantu-bantu ke , kau berhati-hatilah!" Setelah berpamitan, Ino langsung meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri di tempat itu.

Hinata menoleh sekali lagi kearah kearamaian, ingin rasanya ia ke sana untuk membantu permasalahan, tetapi ia masih digeluti oleh malu akan Gaara.

"Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh lemah seperti ini!" Ujar Hinata dalam hati. Ia lalu memberanikan dirinya menuju arah keramaian, dimana sang Kazekage sedang berdiri disana. Sesampainya, dilihatnya, pertarungan mulut yang saling menuduh bahwa mereka menyusup.

"Hinata?" Panggil Gaara melihat sosok gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Ga..Gaara-kun." Hinata lalu buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya, menutupi mukanya yang mulai merona merah.

"Sedang apa kau kemari? Disini sedang ribut." Ucap Gaara yang lalu berdiri disebelah Hinata.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ada penyusup yang memasuki kawasan kami, dan ia menyamar menjadi Shinobi di sini, mereka semua saling menuduh seperti orang bodoh." Gaara lalu menghela nafasnya melihat perilaku Shinobi desa-nya.

"Tidak kau hentikan?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Eh? Baiklah." Gaara lalu mengangguk pelan, lalu berjalan menuju arah perkelahian para Shinobi itu.

"Hentikan!" Lanjut Gaara setengah berteriak. "Apa kalian tega menyerang saudara kalian sendiri! Aku akan mencari siapa penyusup itu. Kalian cukup tenang." Jelas Gaara, yang membuat para Shinobi itu diam.

"Tunggu Kazekage-sama! Gadis itu! Bukankah dia dari Konoha! Mungkin saja dia yang merupakan penyusup untuk menghancukan desa ini!" Teriak salah satu Shinobi yang berdiri di sana.

"Eh?" Hinata sontak kaget mendengar perkataan Shinobi itu. Bagaimana mungkin, Hinata yang sedari tadi diam, langsung dituduh secara tiba-tiba oleh para Shinobi yang tak ia kenal.

"Nyalimu hebat juga." Ucap Gaara. "Sekali lagi ada yang mengatakan hal itu, detik berikutnya, nyawa kalianlah yang akan kuhabisi." Lanjut Gaara tenang, membuat para Shinobi hening dalam sekejap.

Gaara lalu diam sebentar dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan para kerumunan itu, diikuti Hinata.

"Gaara-kun! Tidak baik apabila kau langsung mengeksekusi orang seperti itu! Kupikir, ada baiknya apabila masalah ini, baik desa maupun para Shinobi, dipikirkan dengan kepala dingin." Jelas Hinata memberi masukkan. Gaara yang berada didepannya hanya diam berdiri tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Gaara tenang, lalu langsung berjalan lagi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Maafkan aku sudah lancang, Gaara-kun," Ujar Hinata. Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya diam.

"Tidak apa."

Setelah berkata begitu, Gaara lalu langsung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dan benar-benar meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure<strong>

"Tsunade-baachan, kau lihat Sai?" Tanya Naruto saat berpapasan dengan Tsunade selaku Godaime di Konoha.

"Sepertinya dia sedang membantu Sakura di , kenapa?" Tanya Tsunade penasaran. Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, terimakasih, Tsunade-baachan." Ujar Naruto yang langsung berlari menuju ke .

Sesampainya disana, Naruto hanya melihat Sai yang sedang duduk santai diluar Rumah Sakit.

"Yo, Sai! Kau lihat Sakura?" Sapa Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Naruto! Eh, kurasa tadi dia masuk kedalam," Tunjuk Sai kearah .

"Oh, Sankyu Sai!" Seru Naruto yang langsung bergegas masuk kedalam gedung putih tersebut.

"Ah! Sakura-chan!" Panggil Naruto saat melihat gadis berambut pink itu berdiri tidak jauh dari depan pintu masuk.

"Naruto? Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura melihat Naruto yang terlihat lelah itu.

"Ah, aku ingin mendiskusikan suatu hal padamu." Ujar Naruto.

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku ingin bertanya, boleh aku menyusul ke Suna?"

"Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure<strong>

"Gaara! Ayo kita mulai persiapan, malam ini pasti akan ada penyerangan lagi." Seru Temari yang berdiri disamping adik bungsu-nya itu.

"Ng, semua harus sudah bersiap berada diposisinya!" Ujar Gaara memberi aba-aba, membuat seluruh Shinobi langsung bergerak gesit menuju posisi masing-masing.

"Baiklah, kita tinggal menunggu gerakan dari musuh." Ucap Shikamaru santai.

Hinata yang sudah berada di depan gerbang Suna langsung mengaktifkan byakugan-nya menunggu serangan musuh.

"Hinata, jangan terlalu dipaksakan." Ujar salah satu gadis disana bernama Matsuri. Hinata mengangguk paham.

Sudah hampir 5 sampai 6 jam mereka mengawasi desa, tak muncul juga serangan dari musuh, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara ledakan didalam desa.

"Sudah dimulai." Ujar Shikamaru.

Seluruh Shinobi langsung menuju kearah ledakan tersebut, dilihatnya ratusan Shinobi berdiri disana, memang sebenarnya hanya puluhan, tetapi mereka membuat bunshin hingga lebih banyak. Shinobi Suna langsung mengambil aba-aba untuk menyerang. Pertarungan pun terjadi di Desa Suna.

"Ayo, Hinata!" Ajak Matsuri.

"Baik!" Hinata lalu segera mengikuti Matsuri dan langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah pertarungan antar Shinobi itu.

"Apa! Banyak sekali." Ujar Matsuri melihat jumlah lawan yang lebih banyak dari Shinobi yang bertarung ditempat itu.

"Tidak apa, Matsuri. Ayo!" Hinata langsung turun kearah para Shinobi dan ikut membantu Shinobi Suna melawan para Shinobi dari desa lain itu.

"Tidak bisa, terlalu banyak." Bisik Hinata.

"Berjuanglah, Hinata!" Seru Matsuri yang berada tidak jauh dari Hinata.

Hinata mengerahkan seluruh jutsu-jutsunya demi melawan ratusan Shinobi itu, tinggal beberapa ratus lagi bunshin serta Shinobi yang masih hidup. Tetapi, Hinata mulai merasakan sakit akan kunai yang tertancap di tubuhnya dua hari lalu. Dilihatnya tubuhnya penuh dengan darah karena perbannya mulai terbuka.

"Hinata! Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Matsuri saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari dalam baju Hinata.

"Tidak apa! Sedikit lagi, kita bisa menghabisi para Shinobi ini." Ujar Hinata tanpa peduli dengan lukanya yang terbuka itu.

Shinobi yang bagaikan tidak ada habisnya itu mulai menyerang Hinata membabi buta. Meski Hinata tidak sanggup melawan para Shinobi yang didepannya, ia tetap berusaha melawa mereka hingga akhirnya pertolongan datang.

"Temari!" Seru Matsuri melihat gadis yang membawa kipas besar ditangannya.

"Kalian semua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shikamaru yang berdiri di samping Temari.

"Ng! Tapi, Hinata.." Matsuri lalu menunjuk kearah Hinata, meminta Temari dan Shikamaru menolongnya yang sedang dikepung.

"Baiklah, Matsuri! Tetap lawan para Shinobi itu! Aku akan menolong Hinata!" Seru Temari sigap.

"Tidak usah, biar aku." Ucap Gaara yang baru muncul.

"Gaara, kau harusnya tetap berada di gedung Kazekage!" Seru Temari.

"Sudahlah." Gaara langsung berjalan menuju arah Hinata tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Temari yang menghentikannya.

Hinata yang masih melawan kepungan Shinobi itu, mulai lemah karena luka ditubuhnya sudah benar-benar terbuka dengan darah yang mengalir segar.

"Hinata!" Gaara yang melihatnya langsung menuju kearahnya seraya melawan para Shinobi yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Gaara-kun." Hinata yang sudah jatuh tersungkur langsung berdiri kembali melihat sosok Gaara.

"Berdirilah," Gaara membantu Hinata berdiri dan langsung menghabisi para Shinobi yang mengepung Hinata dalam sekejap.

Melihat itu, Hinata langsung terkesiap dengan kekuatan Gaara, terlalu menakutkan, terlalu berbahaya.

"Gaara-kun, kau...Baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri." Jawab Gaara melihat luka Hinata yang terus mengalir oleh darah segar.

"Baik, terimakasih." Ucap Hinata.

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa hari, akhirnya Suna mulai tentram kembali, tidak ada gangguan lagi, para Shinobi itu ternyata adalah Shinobi yang tidak memiliki desa, hingga berniat menyerang desa-desa besar untuk mereka tempati. Atas kebaikan Gaara, ia memberikan satu bagian Suna untuk mereka tempati dengan memberikan kepercayaan satu sama lain.<p>

Hinata yang masih berada di masih dalam keadaan tidur. Sejak kejadian penyerangan itu, Hinata kehilangan banyak darah, sehingga ia pingsan dan belum sadar dari 2 hari lalu. Keadaan Hinata pula yang membuat Ino serta Shikamaru belum dapat kembali ke Konoha.

"Bagaimana, Shikamaru? Apa Hinata kita bawa saja ke Konoha?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak mungkin, kau mau membawa dia kesana lewat apa? Tidak mungkin aku membopong-nya, kan?" Shikamaru lalu memberikan secarik kertas pada Ino.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Beritahu pada Godaime kalau kita masih berada disini hingga kondisi Hinata pulih." Jelas Shikamaru. Ino hany mengangguk dan langsung mengambil bolpen yang berada di atas meja dan langsung menulis sesuai perkataan Shikamaru.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Gaara berserta Temari datang memasuki ruangan Hinata.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Gaara saat melihat keadaan Hinata.

"Kurasa ia baik-baik saja, Dokter juga berkata begitu." Ucap Shikamaru menjelaskan. Gaara hanya diam, sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Shikamaru.

"Kenapa Gaara? Tak biasa-nya kau mengkhawtirkan seorang wanita." Goda Temari kepada adiknya itu.

"Dia berbeda." Ucap Gaara datar. Membuat Temari, Ino, dan tentu Shikamaru sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Gaara.

Tanpa disadari, tiba-tiba Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ino?" Ucap Hinata saat meihat Ino berdiri di samping kasurnya.

"Ah! Hinata! Akhirnya kau bangun juga! Kami sangat khawatir!" Seru Ino yang langsung memeluk gadis yang sedang tertidur lemah diatas kasur tersebut.

"Hinata," Bisik Gaara saat melihat Hinata terbangun.

"Semuanya, maaf aku menyusahkan." Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Tidak, Hinata." Ucap Ino.

"Ah, Gaara-kun. Lukamu, tidak apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak." Jawab Gaara datar. Gaara sama sekali tak peduli dengan dirinya, ia hanya memikirkan Hinata saat ini. Andai saja Hinata miliknya, mungkin dengan cepat Gaara akan langsung mengutarakan tindakan yang sangat ia ingin lakukan saat ini.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera memberitahu yang lain." Ujar Ino mengerti saat melihat Gaara yang berdiri diam seraya memandangi Hinata.

Saat semua pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Hinata berdua, Hinata mulai bangun dari tidurnya dan memposisikan dalam keadaan duduk.

"Gaara-kun, maaf merepotkan," Ucap Hinata mengulang kata-katanya tadi.

"Tidak masalah." Gaara lalu duduk disebuah kursi yang berada di samping kasur Hinata.

"Lukamu, tidak apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah, hanya bagian sini saja." Gaara lalu menunjukkan tangan kirinya yang dibalut perban.

"Ah, sudah hampir terlepas. Mungkin karena kau menggenggamnya erat-erat." Ucap Hinata.

"Hinata, boleh kukatakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Gaara seraya menatap mata lavender Hinata.

"A..Apa?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Boleh aku menjagamu?" Ujar Gaara membuat Hinata sedikit bertanya-tanya.

"Ma..Maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata lagi, masih tidak mengerti dengan yang Gaara katakan.

"Aku.. Menyukai, bukan... Aku mencintai dirimu." Ujar Gaara serius.

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung tersipu malu, tak bisa dipungkiri wajahnya mulai memerah seperti biasa. Hinata hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Pertemuan mereka baru saja beberapa hari lalu. Ia merasa, apa tidak terlalu cepat?

"Aku akan menunggu, sampai kapanpun," Ucap Gaara tenang dengan tersenyum tipis.

Hinata lalu mengangguk perlahan.

"Terimakasih." Hinata lalu membalas senyuman Gaara. " Kumohon, beri aku sedikit waktu."

Gaara yang mendengarnya tersenyum kembali dan tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan bersabar,"

* * *

><p>Keadaan Hinata mulai membaik, waktu untuk Ino, Shikamaru, dan Hinata pun sudah tiba untuk pulang.<p>

"Besok kami akan pulang, kami benar-benar berterimakasih kepada Suna." Ujar Ino yang berdiri bersampingan dengan Shikamaru serta Hinata.

"Tidak, kami yang sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian." Balas Temari. Ia lalu mendelik kearah Shikamaru dan memasang wajah kesal. Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka. Ino yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Gaara, kau datang juga pada perjamuan terakhir mereka?" Tanya temari pada Gaara yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Entahlah, aku rasa tugasku bertambah dengan banyaknya surat dari para penduduk baru itu." Jawab Gaara seraya mempertunjukkan beberapa tumpukan kertas putih diatas meja-nya.

"Yah, sudahlah. Baiklah! Kalian jangan sampai tidak hadir ya!" Seru Kankurou yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Setelah berbicang-bincang mengenai kedepannya, akhirnya Ino mulai keluar dari gedung diikuti Hinata, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih tetap membahas mengenai masalah strategi untuk Sunagakure apabila terjadi penyerangan kembali.

Ino dan Hinata lalu duduk di sebuah bangku kosong yang tidak jauh berada di depan Gedung Kazekage.

"O,ya Hinata, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Ino membuka pembicaraan.

"Sudah lebih baik. Terimakasih, Ino." Jawab Hinata semangat.

"Kau tahu? Saat kau pingsan dan tak sadar dalam 2 hari itu, Gaara sangat khawatir! Jarang sekali bisa melihat dia begitu!" Jelas Ino seraya tertawa kecil. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa salah tingkah, mengingat akan kejadian kemarin bersama Gaara.

"I..Itu hal yang biasa." Ujar Hinata sedikit malu.

"Biasa? Apa maksudmu? Seorang Gaara yang khawatir pada seorang perempuan itu biasa? Itu luar biasa Hinata-chan!" Seru Ino bersemangat.

Saat mereka berdua masih seru membicarakan Gaara, datanglah orang yang tidak terduga berdiri didepan mereka. Seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tegap yang tinggi, wajahnya yang bersih meski tidak terlalu putih, dengan jaket hitam serta rambut kuning yang membuat orang-orang lansgung paham siapa dia. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan 'Naruto'.

"Yo!" Sapa laki-laki itu yang berdiri bersama seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan kulit putih, serta gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura.

"Naruto! Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Ino kaget melihat apa yang dilihatnya. "Kurasa ini mimpi, Hinata, tolong cubit aku." Pinta Ino pada Hinata. Dengan perasaan tidak enak, Hinata mencubit pipi Ino, yang dilanjutkan dengan teriakan histeris Ino.

"Ino! Untuk apa kau teriak skencang itu!" Seru gadis berambut pink itu.

"Sa..Sakura! Untuk apa kau kesini!" Tanya Ino balik.

"Untuk apa katamu? Aku kesini untuk menyusul kalian yang tak kunjung pulang ke Konoha! Sudah 1 Minggu lebih tahu!" Jawab Sakura tak kalah keras.

"Ah, Ma..Maaf, masalah itu... Semua karena diriku." Ucap Hinata menengahi Ino dan Sakura.

"Eh? Memang kau kenapa, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Itu, Sa..Saat perang aku terluka hingga harus dirawat beberapa hari." Jawab Hinata menjelaskan.

Mendengar ada ribut-ribut diluar, Shikamaru serta yang lainnya langsung keluar dari Gedung Kazekage.

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Shikamaru melihat kawanan-nya itu sedikit tak percaya.

"Shikamaru! Kami mau memeriksa keadaan sini, sekalian mengantar surat ini pada Gaara! Yo! Gaara!" Seru Naruto, melihat sahabatnya itu ikut keluar dari ruangannya.

"Naruto? Lama tak jumpa." Sapa Gaara ramah.

"Maafkan aku, semuanya. Karena aku, jadi merepotkan kalian semua." Ucap Hinata canggung melihat teman-temannya yang jauh-jauh datang kemari.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata!" Seru Naruto dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Ah, Te...Terimakasih Naruto-kun." Hinata lalu tersenyum senang mendengar suara Naruto yang berada didepannya saat ini.

Hinata tidak tahu, bahwa ada laki-laki lainnya yang ikut memperhatikannya malah kecewa dengan reaksi kedua temannya saat itu.

"Naruto, besok kami akan kembali, apa kalian juga?" Tanya Ino.

"Sebenarnya, Tsunade-baachan membolehkan kita kembali lusa, tapi kalau kalian mau kembali besok, kami ikut!" Jawab Naruto.

"Tidak usah, kembalilah lusa. Kalian pasti lelah, selain itu, Hinata juga baru pulih, aku rasa dia akan sangat lelah apabila besok pulang." Jelas Gaara, ia sesekali melirik kearah Hinata yang terus mencuri-curi pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, kita pulang lusa saja." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Hah? Kau akan terus disini hingga lusa?" Tanya Temari dengan muka tidak percaya.

"Yah begitulah walaupun merepotkanmu, rambut riap-riap." Jawab Shikamaru santai, membuat Temari naik darah dan memukul lengannya kencang.

"Tapi aku senang! Karena ada Sai-kun disini!" Seru Ino yang langsung merapat ke Sai yang dari tadi diam.

"Ah, Ino." Sai yang melihat gadis disampingnya hanya tersenyum. Ia hanya bisa diam karena yang ia tahu di buku, apabila ia tidak menerima perlakuan wanita, ia bisa dipukul oleh wanita tersebut. Dan Sai merasa bahwa buku itu ada benarnya melihat perlakuan Temari dengan Shikamaru tadi.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" Tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Kau ini!" Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil.

Naruto dan Sakura lalu bercakap-cakap seperti biasanya, keakrab-annya tidak berbeda, akan tetapi suasana diantara mereka berdua lebih hangat dibanding dulu. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, sakit hatinya melihat langsung kemesraan laki-laki yang ia cintai dulu.

"Temani aku," Gaara yang menyadari hal itu langsung berjalan ke arah Hinata dan menepuk kepala Hinata pelan.

"Gaara-kun." Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Ayo," Gaara lalu memandang Hinata seraya tersenyum tipis dan mulai berjalan menuntun Hinata ke sebuah kedai yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Gaara-kun, ini.." Hinata yang memasuki kedai itu sedikit bingung, didalamnya bukan tempat makan seperti kedai-kedai lainnya, yang ada hanya bunga-bunga yang dipajang dengan indah disana.

"Kedai bunga. Aneh kan? Di Suna tidak tumbuh begitu banyak bunga, disini adalah bunga-bunga yang diambil dari desa-desa lain." Kata Gaara menjelaskan Hinata.

"Ah, mawar!" Seru Hinata melihat sebuah buket mawar yang dipasang di pojokkan ruangan tersebut.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Gaara.

"Eh, tidak." Jawab Hinata merasa tidak enak.

"Ambilah." gaara lalu mengambil buket mawar tersebut.

"Ah, Gaara-kun, kalau boleh aku hanya ingin setangkai." Pinta Hinata.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara bingung. Tidak biasanya ada orang yang meminta satu dibanding lebih banyak.

"Aku, lebih merasa indah kalau mawar itu berdiri sendiri, meski sendiri serta berduri, tetapi mawar tetap memberikan aroma serta penampilan yang indah. Salah satu bunga yang paling kusukai." Hinata menjelaskan. Gaara yang mendengarnya mulai tersenyum tipis.

"Baguslah." Gaara lalu dengan perlahan menaruh buket mawar tersebut dan mengambilnya satu tangkai yang paling indah, dania minta pada penjaganya untuk diberi plastik agar Hinata tidak terkena duri mawar tersebut saat memegangnya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Hinata saat menerimanya dari Gaara.

"Tak apa, Hinata." Gaara lalu menutup wajahnya dengan pundak tangan-nya.

"Kenapa, Gaara-kun?" Tanya Hinata, bingung mengapa Gaara menutup wajahnya.

"Ah, tidak." Jawab Gaara. Sejujurnya, Gaara menutupi wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah melihat senyuman Hinata disana.

"Gaara-kun, perban-mu terlepas." Ujar Hinata saat keluar dari kedai tersebut.

"Biarkan saja." Gaara lalu mulai berjalan lagi.

"Tidak boleh, lukamu tidak akan sembuh-sembuh, a..apabila kau terus mencengkram tanganmu dengan kuat." Hinata lalu meminta Gaara memegang bunga mawar tersebut dan mengambil perban di kantung-nya.

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Gaara. Hinata tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya membalut luka Gaara dengan perban.

"Apa perlu, aku taruh suatu barang yang sangat berharga dan mudah rusak ditanganmu?" Tanya Hinata bercanda, Gaara hanya diam.

"Taruh saja Hinata." Ucap Gaara datar. Hinata yang mendengar-nya hanya tersipu malu.

"Manusia tidak gampang rusak," Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis. Setelah selesai membalut perban pada telapak tangan Gaara, Gaara mengembalikkan bunganya pada Hinata.

"Hinata, boleh aku menggenggam tanganmu?" Tanya Gaara polos. Hinata hanya bisa kaget, mukanya langsung merah seperti apel. Hinata bingung, Gaara sangat menunjukkan kecintaan-nya pada Hinata, meski sifat Gaara dingin, tapi Hinata tahu bahwa Gaara adalah tipe yang melindungi, karena itu Hinata senang bersamanya.

"Jangan terlalu erat." Hinata lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan menggenggam tangan Gaara yang terluka. Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata erat, betapa senang ia bisa menyentuh gadis didepannya, Gaara merasa untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa senang dengan wanita, seperti ini. Mereka tetap berdiri diam hingga akhirnya Gaara mulai melontarkan genggamannya.

"Terimakasih." ucap Gaara seraya tersenyum. Bukan senyuman tipis seperti biasa, tetapi senyuman tulus dengan suara tawa kecil yang menghiasinya.

"Sama-sanma, Gaara-kun" Jawab Hinata malu. Ini pertama kalinya, Hinata memegang tangan seorang lelaki bukan karena sedang bertarung dan bukan dengan Ayah serta sepupunya, Neji. Tetapi dengan laki-laki yang bahkan baru seminggu dekat dengannya.

Setelah melepaskan tangan masing-masing, Gaara mulai berjalan lagi disamping Hinata. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Gaara terus tersenyum tipis disebelah Hinata.

* * *

><p>Aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu<p>

Aku akan selalu bersama dirimu

Memeluk dan Menentramkan dirimu

Tapi aku ingin tahu satu hal

Bisakah kau membalas semua itu dengan kata-kata manismu

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

FINISH

NEXT:

CHAPTER 3

SAKURA

* * *

><p>Thanks for read all ^^<p>

please rnr :D sankyu


	3. SAKURA

**Flower**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks for read this ^^**

**Terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah memberi masukkan :D**

* * *

><p>Ekha : Sankyu itu Thank you, tapi orang jpn lebih sering ngmong sankyu :) Baca terus ya :) Thx for read :D<p>

uchihyuu nagisa : Akan lebih kuperbaiki. Thank you for read :D

harunaru chan muach : kita lihat nanti ya XD Sankyuu for read ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**Sakura  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Saat kuhentakan kakiku aku mulai sadar<p>

Setiap detik nyawaku berkurang

Kadang aku berfikir

Apa mungkin aku tidak akan bisa

Melihat senyummu lagi?

* * *

><p>SUNAGAKURE<p>

Malam ini harusnya adalah malam perjamuan bagi para tamu Suna dari Konoha sekaligus perpisahan. Ino, Shikamaru, dan Hinata. Tetapi dengan bertambahnya anggota yaitu Sakura, Naruto, dan Sai yang memutuskan pulang lusa, akhirnya perjamuannya dilakukan esok malam.

"Maafkan kami, ya." Ujar Temari merasa tidak enak.

"Tenang saja, lagipula kurasa malam ini akan lebih baik kalau kami beristirahat. Terimakasih, Temari." Jelas Sakura seraya tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih, Sakura." Temari lalu memberikan Sakura secarik kertas. "Ini dari Gaara, dia menitipkannya padaku untukmu, aku mau ke luar dulu, ya!" Temari langsung keluar dari penginapan setelah memberikan kertas tersebut.

Setelah Temari keluar dari penginapan, Sakura langsung membaca surat terebut dengan teliti.

"Temui aku?" Ucap Sakura membaca isi surat itu perlahan. "Apa maksudnya?" Sakura lalu memasukan surat itu ke saku-nya dan berjalan ke luar. Ia mencari sosok Gaara yang meminta Sakura menemuinya. Sakura langsung memasuki tempat yang ia tahu pasti disanalah Gaara berada, gedung Kazekage.

"Ah, Gaara. Ini aku Sakura." Ujar Sakura saat berada di depan pintu ruangan Gaara.

"Masuklah." Jawab Gaara dari dalam.

"Ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Sakura saat berdiri diruangan Gaara. Terlihat raut wajah Gaara yang tidak mengerti.

"Kukira kau yang memiliki keperluan." Balas Gaara yang sedang duduk dengan tangan yang menahan dagunya.

"Ini, kau berikan padaku?" Tanya Sakura seraya menyerahkan kertas yang diberikan Temari untuk-nya. Gaara mengambil kertas itu, dan membacanya. Ia lalu langsung memasukan kertas itu di sakunya.

"Maaf, sepertinya Temari menyerahkan kepada orang yang salah," Ulas Gaara. Sakura hanya memakluminya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Sakura lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu." Tahan Gaara, membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ng.." Gaara hanya diam, tampak memikirkan sesuatu, hingga akhirnya ia mulai bicara kembali. "Tidak jadi, maaf." Lanjut Gaara.

"Baiklah, aku keluar ya, Gaara." Sakura lalu pamit untuk kedua kalinya dan benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu.

Gaara yang masih duduk sendiri diruangan itu menghela nafas panjang dan berdiri dari tempatnya, keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

><p>Semenjak keadaan Suna menjadi aman kembali, para penduduk mulai berani untuk keluar pada malam hari, sehingga keadaan Suna di malam hari tak sesepi malam sebelumnya. Melihat keadaan itu, para Shinobi Konoha mulai berjala-jalan mengelilingi Suna sebelum mereka pulang.<p>

"Ternyata Suna itu dingin sekali saat malam hari!" Gerutu Naruto saat berjalan bersama teman-temannya, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata.

"Daritadi kau menggerutu terus! Aku bosan mendengarnya Naruto!" Seru Ino yang mulai kesal karena Naruto yang menggeruti sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

"Kau masih lebih baik Naruto! Aku memakai lengan buntung, lebih dingin tahu!" Papar Sakura. Naruto langsung melirik Sakura, dan buru-buru melepas jaket yang ia kenakan yang ia pakai dengan kaus hitam dibaliknya.

"Ini, gunakanlah Sakura-chan!" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Sakura awalnya sedikit malu-malu, tapi akhirnya ia menerima jaket hitam-oranye milik Naruto dan langsung memakainya.

"Kenapa Ino dan Sai bisa tahan, ya?" Ucap Sakura saat melirik keduanya yang memakai baju atasan yang terbuka dibagian perut keduanya. Mendengar hal itu keduanya saling bertatapan dan menjawab bersamaan.

"Karena sudah biasa?"

Semua yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa melihat pasangan berbaju terbuka itu kompak atas jawaban mereka.

"O,ya Hinata, kau sendiri apa jaket itu cukup tebal untung menghangatkanmu?" Tanya Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, lumayan." jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Permisi," Sapa seorang lelaki yang wajahnya sudah sangat familiar bagi para Shinobi Konoha itu.

"Oh! Gaara! Tumben sekali kau ada diluar malam-malam begini!" Seru Naruto yang padahal baru tadi ia datang ke Suna.

"Ung, kau sendiri?" Tanya Gaara datar melihat kumpulan Shinobi itu bersama.

"Kami sedang jalan-jalan untuk melihat Suna sekarang! Sekalian mau mencari makan malam!" Jelas Naruto.

"Kurasa aku tahu, tempat makan yang biasa didatangi Shinobi luar." Ucap Gaara. Mendengarnya Naruto langsung antusias.

"Benarkah? Tolong antarkan kami, Gaara! Mau kan?" Pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak masalah." Gaara mengangguk dan menuntun mereka semua kesalah satu tempat makan yang berada di tengah Suna. Suasan di tempat itu cukup ramai, tidak hanya para penduduk Suna yang makan disana, tetapi para Shinobi yang sedang berkunjung pun sedang menyantap makanan yang terlihat lezat disana.

"Waah! Ada ramen!" Seru Naruto saat melihat daftar menu ditangannya.

Mereka semua duduk disebuah bantalan dengan satu meja besar, tempat makan dengan model ala tatami.

"Kau apa, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto bersemangat, ia mulai melihat-lihat daftar menu itu bersama Sakura disebelahnya.

Hinata yang duduk tepat didepan Naruto, melihat pemandangan itu dengan bisu, hingga Gaara yang duduk disebelahnya mengetuk meja didekat tangannya.

"Pilihlah," Ucap Gaara memperlihatkan daftar menu ditangannya kehadapan Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

Setelah semua memesan, mereka saling mengobrol satu sama lain selagi menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Kurasa, Gaara dan Hinata dekat sekali ya." Goda Ino jahil.

"A-Ah, I..Ino!" Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung salah tingkah dengan mukanya yang mulai memerah.

"Wah, mukamu mulai memerah!" Ujar Sakura tak kalah jahil.

"Sa..Sakura-chan! A..Aku.." Hinata mulai gugup dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung tangannya yang ia taruh didepan wajahnya.

"Tidak usah malu begitu," Naruto tersenyum jahil.

"Naruto-kun juga! Bukan.. Be..Begitu!" Hinata mulai 'heboh' dengan sikap salah tingkahnya.

"Aduh Hinata, kalau salah tingkah begitu malah manis, loh." Ujar Ino lagi.

"Ti..Tidaak." Hinata mulai memanyunkan bibirnya sepeti anak kecil. Membuatnya tampak lebih manis.

Semua yang melihat tingkah Hinata langsung tertawa, sedang Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Kh.." Semua langsung terdiam mendengar suara Gaara yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hinata. Terlihat jelas Gaara menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Wah, Gaara tertawa!" Seru Naruto tak percaya.

"Ah, ini hal yang tidak bisa dilewatkan!" Sambung Ino.

Hinata yang melihatnya, mulai ikut tertawa.

"Fufu, benar juga." Ucap Hinata pelan. Gaara yang mendengarnya dengan jelas langsung sedikit salah tingkah dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku cari angin sebentar." Ucap Gaara yang berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Eh? Apa dia marah?" Tanya Ino.

"Merepotkan." Ulas Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya menonton bersama Sai.

"Diam kau! Tapi, itu hal yang sangat jarang, kan?" Ino lalu mulai menghentikan dirinya yang terus berfikir mengenai tingkah Gaara tadi, saat makanan mereka datang.

"Wah, makanan sudah datang. Gaara masih diluar, ya?" Ujar Sakura seraya melihat-lihat kearah luar.

"Bi..Biar kupanggilkan." Hinata lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah luar. Dilihatnya Gaara yang sedang berdiri menyender ke sebuah tembok di tempat makan itu.

"Hinata?" Gaara yang melihat Hinata langsung berjalan kearahnya.

"Pesanannya sudah ada, ayo masuk." Ucap Hinata malu-malu, mengingat kejadian yang tadi.

"Ah, kau duluan saja," Jawab Gaara dengan tersenyum tipis. Seperti biasa, Gaara selalu menjawab perkataan Hinata disertai senyuman. Hinata lalu diam sejenak dan menggeleng pelan.

"A..Aku akan menemanimu disini." Hinata lalu menundukkan wajahnya, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ung," Gaara lalu menepuk kepala Hinata lembut. "Pakailah ini," Ucap Gaara seraya melepaskan jubah Kage-nya.

"Tidak usah!" Ujar Hinata cepat.

"Cuaca malam ini lebih dingin dari biasanya, jagalah kesehatanmu." Gaara memakaikan jubah-nya perlahan ditubuh Hinata.

"Te...Terimakasih." Ucap Hinata. Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Gaara.

"Eh?"

"Naruto, kau menyukainya?" Tanya Gaara memperjelas.

"Un, Dulu." Jawab Hinata. Gaara yang mendengarnya sedikit 'panas' tapi reda kembali mengingat Naruto adalah kekasih Sakura seperti yang ia dengar dari Temari.

"Bisa aku merebutmu?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"A...Ma..Maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Tidak perlu pura-pura tidak tahu Hinata. Aku sudah bilang aku menyukaimu, aku akan berusaha mendaptkanmu, aku akan bersabar." Ungkit Gaara tenang. Hinata hanya tertunduk mendengarnya.

"En..Entahlah." Hinata lalu mulai memainkan jarinya.

"Lapar?" Tanya Gaara mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah, ung," Jawab Hinata seraya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk." Ujar Gaara sesaat setelah ia mengelus rambut Hinata pelan.

Setelah keduanya datang, para Shinobi itu langsung ramai dengan Hinata yang memakai jubah Gaara. Setelah memberikan penjelas, akhirnya mereka semua mulai diam kembali. Lalu setelah semua menyantap makanan mereka, semuanya keluar dan mulai berjalan kembali.

"Ah, Hinata, bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam, ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang berada didepannya, Sakura hanya menunduk diam.

"A..Aku.."

"Kumohon." Ujar Naruto serius yang dibalas dengan anggukan Hinata. "Yosh! Ayo! Sebentar semuanya!" Seru Naruto yang menarik tangan Hinata. Mereka berlari kearah sebaliknay dari teman-temannya berjalan. Sebelum jauh, Hinata melirik kebelakang, ia melihat wajah Sakura yang cemas, lalu ia melirik Gaara, yang menatapnya tajam.

"Gaara-kun.."

* * *

><p>Saat merasa bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa ditaman Suna itu, Naruto akhirnya berhenti berlari dan berdiri menghadap Hinata.<p>

"Ah, Naruto-kun? Ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Begini, Hinata. Hmm... Aku sangat berterimakasih atas pengakuanmu saat itu." Ucap Naruto mengingat pernyataan cinta Hinata padanya dulu.

"Soal itu, tidak.." Hinata mulai gugup mendengarnya. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini pasti Naruto akan meminta maaf dan menolaknya.

"Hinata! Bisa kau tunggu aku lagi? Aku merasa, saat tidak ada dirimu..." Naruto mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

"Eh?"

"Begitulah Hinata, kalau bisa, aku ingin diberikan kesempatan kedua." Ujar Naruto. Hinata yang mendengarnya tidak senang, malah ia sedih dengan jawaban itu. Kalau begitu, mengapa ia memilih Sakura? Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar dalam benak Hinata.

"Lalu Hinata," Lanjut Naruto. "Apa aku masih bisa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maaf, Na..Naruto-kun. Aku tidak tahu ini perasaan sepihak atau bukan, tapi.. Meski begitu, ada seseorang yang selalu mengganggu pikiranku saat ini." Jawab Hinata. Naruto yang mendengarnya cukup kaget. Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Begitu,ya? Maafkan perkataanku ya, Hinata. Aku memang plin-plan. Aku kemari sebenarnya bukan ingin menyusul kalian. Tapi pikiranku terus berputar mengenai pernyataanmu yang belum kujawab. Aku kira ini 'cinta' ternyata saat kau beri aku jawaban begitu, ternyata bukan, tapi kurasa ini rasa 'tanggung jawab', maafkan aku Hinata, aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Seru Naruto yang membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Tidak perlu, Naruto-kun, maafkan aku." Ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah, ah ayo kita kembali." Ajak Naruto. Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku ingin disini dulu, tak apa kan?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto mengerti bahwa gadis ini butuh sendiri dulu. Ia mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah! Hati-hati Hinata!" Naruto lalu berlari dan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

"Bodoh," Bisik Hinata. Air matanya mulai keluar perlahan, ia hanya menangis dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

"Ini," Terlihat saputangan lavender yang Hinata kenal berada didepan wajahnya.

"Gaara-kun?" Hinata lalu segera menghapus air matanya.

"Aku khawatir, makanya aku kemari. Benar saja, ada anak kecil yang menangis." Ucap Gaara.

"Aku bu..Bukan anak kecil!" Hinata lalu menarik saputangan dari tangan Gaara dan mengahpus air matanya.

"Kau mau berkhianat sih, dasar bodoh." Ucap Gaara seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Eh?"

"Lihat wajah menangismu itu, membuat orang ingin menggodamu. Jangan menangis." Gaara lalu mengelus rambut Hinata lembut.

"Te...Terimakasih." Hinata lalu menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah dengan saputangan itu.

"Um, aku akan lebih lembut." Ujar Gaara. Hinata hanya tersipu malu dengan segala ucapan yang dituturkan oleh lelaki didepannya ini.

"Ah, maaf kau jadi harus mengejarku." Hinata lalu membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Ah, tidak juga, sebenarnya aku mengejarmu untuk jubah itu." Tunjuk Gaara pada jubah Kage yang dikenakan Hinata.

"Eh? Maaf!" Seru Hinata malu.

"Bercanda." Gaara lalu menarik lengan Hinata lembut dan berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata. "Yah, kurasa ini cukup sebagai imbalan jubah itu." Ucapnya. Hinata hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan Gaara dan ikut berjalan dengannya.

* * *

><p>"Ga..Gaara-kun sakit?" Tanya Hinata pada Temari yang memberitahukan informasi itu padanya tadi pagi.<p>

"Iya, kurasa karena semalaman ia keluar hanya dengan baju tipis. Kenapa?" Ujar Temari. Ia mulai tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran di raut wajah Hinata.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Hinata lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan akademi. Jadi dia sedang tidur sendirian, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku merawatnya?" Tanya Temari.

Awalnya Hinata tidak mau, tetapi mengingat bahwa Gaara sakit karena ia meminjamkan jubahnya pada Hinata, ia merasa bertanggung jawab. Lagipula, hari ini adalah malam terakhir Hinata di Suna.

"Baiklah, aku akan merawatnya." jawab Hinata disambut senyum Temari.

"Baiklah, kutitipkan adik kecilku padamu,ya!"

Saat memasuki rumah Gaara, yang disambut Kankurou, Hinata langsung diarahkan untuk memasuki kamar Gaara yang berada di lantai 2 oleh Kankurou.

"Gaara-kun?" Panggil Hinata setelah mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk." Jawab Gaara saat mendengar suara Hinata.

"Ah, kau... Baru bangun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sudah dari tadi." Jawabnya lirih. Suaranya sedikit parau karena demam.

"Maafkan aku , Gaara-kun, karena aku, kau jadi sakit." Hinata lalu menunduk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Bukan karenamu, setelah pulang aku mengerjakan tugas hingga larut ditengah malam dingin, mungkin karena itu. Bukan salahmu." Bela Gaara.

"Kau makan sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata. Gaara menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, Kankurou baru membuatkanku makanan tadi pagi."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, kau perlu banyak istirahat." Ucap Hinata.

"Duduklah, Hinata." Pinta Gaara. Hinata lalu duduk disebuah bangku yang berada disebelah kasur Gaara. "Besok kau pulang?"

"Begitulah." Jawab Hinata.

"Oh," Tampak kekecewaan di wajah Gaara saat mendengarnya. Lambat laun, Gaara mulai tertidur secara perlahan.

"Hei, jangan tidur meringkuk begitu," Ucap Hinata melihat Gaara yang tidur dengan tangannya yang mencengkram kasur itu dengan kuat.

"Gaara-kun, santailah saat kau tidur." Hinata lalu memegang tangan Gaara, membuat tangan itu perlahan melepaskan cengkraman kuatnya, dan tertidur dengan santai.

"Hinata, Jangan pergi." Bisik Gaara. Hinata hanya diam mendengarnya, ia lalu berdiri dan perlahan memeluk Gaara dengan merangkulkan tangannya di leher Gaara.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara-kun."

* * *

><p>Setelah cintaku tandas<p>

Aku tak tahu cara menghilangkan kepedihan itu

Tetapi aku memiliki tempat bersandar yang menolongku

Saat mengulurkan tangan

Ada yang menungguku

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

FINISH

NEXT:

CHAPTER 3

LAVENDER

* * *

><p>Thanks for read all ^^<p>

please rnr :D sankyu


	4. LAVENDER

**Flower And The Moon  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks for read this ^^**

**Terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah memberi masukkan :D**

* * *

><p>Ekha : Sankyu udh mau baca :D Liat terus ya buat kelanjutannya !<p>

Haze kazuki : sankyuu osh! Aku akan lebih baik dan berusaha lagi! :) sankyu masukannya :)

Chikuma new : Hi chiku! :D hehe.. belum tentu loh #plak itu dibuat angst karena niatnya sih mau ada sedihnya gitu /jedeer/ oke~ baca terus ya!

OraRi HinaRa : sankyu for review! Ah benar! #abis liat2/ aih, Gaara emang manis /~ sippo

harunaru chan muach : sankyuu ini pasti aku apdet sampai complete kok ;) selagi liburan~ :Dv

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

**Lavender  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Perasaanku mengatakan<p>

Suatu hari wangimu ini akan hilang dari hadapanku

Karena itu, meskipun kau harus berbohong

Katakan kau tidak akan meninggalkanku

Hilangkan rasa khawatirku ini padamu

* * *

><p><strong>SUNAGAKURE<strong>

Akhirnya, pagi ini adalah pagi yang sangat ditunggu oleh para Shinobi Konoha untuk kembali ke Desa-nya dari Suna. Kumpulan Shinobi Suna mengantar kepergian mereka hingga pintu gerbang Suna bersamaan dengan Kazekage.

"Yosh! Kami pergi dulu, Gaara!" Seru Naruto bersemangat. Cuaca yang cerah pagi itu, membuat Naruto lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya dibandingkan malam kemarin yang gelap dan sunyi.

"Baiklah." Gaara lalu membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Terimakasih atas bantuan kalian." Lanjut Gaara dengan nada-nya yang datar. Naruto langsung menyambar tangan Gaara seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Gaara, hubungi saja kami apabila ada masalah disini!" Jelas Shikamaru yang berdiri disamping Ino dan Hinata.

"Baik." Gaara lalu menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru.

"Untuk Godaime? Baiklah." Setelah menerimanya, Shikamaru langsung memasukan gulungan tersebut ke dalam kantung kunainya.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu, kami sangat tertolong, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Hinata." Ucap Temari.

"Mana terimakasih pada kami!" Gerutu Naruto mendengar namanya tidak disebut oleh Temari.

"Setahuku, kau tidak membantu apa-apa, Naruto!" Temari lalu memandang Naruto ketus. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil.

Gaara lalu menuju ke arah Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu pada sahabat-nya itu.

"Baiklah, percayakan padaku!" Jawab Naruto setelah mendengar bisikan Gaara. "Ayo kita pergi!" Seru Naruto.

"Ah, sebentar!" Seru Hinata pelan. Ia tampak malu-malu dan berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Apa, Hinata?" Tanya Gaara datar.

"Ini, obat-obatan yang kubuat apabila kau sakit lagi. Kurasa.. I..Ini.. Akan berguna." Hinata lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil yang terbuat dari kayu kepada Gaara yang langsung menerimanya dan memasukkan kotak itu kedalam saku bajunya.

"Ah, terimakasih." Jawab Gaara seraya tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Hinata yang berdiri di hadapannya. Gaara hanya berfikir, apa ia masih dapat melihat gadis ini lagi kedepannya. Jujur saja, saat Gaara melihat Hinata berbalik menuju ke arah teman-temannya, Gaara sangat ingin langsung menarik Hinata dan menyuruhnya jangan kembali. Tapi, Ke-egoisan Gaara masih dapat ia kontrol dengan baik.

"Gaara-kun, terimakasih. Selamat tinggal." Hinata lalu tersenyum simpul sebelum seluruh teman-temannya berjalan untuk kembali pulang ke Konoha. Hinata hanya memandang wajah Gaara sebentar dan berjalan ke arah teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke luar gerbang Suna.

"Hinata!" Gaara lalu berjalan lebih cepat menuju ke arah Hinata. Gaara langsung menarik tangan Hinata, sekan mengatakan 'jangan pergi' padanya.

"Ini.. Bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kuselesaikan dengan mudah seperti ini. Ternyata, perasaanku memang tidak dapat berubah. Mulai sekarang, aku juga akan memikirkan apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, karena itu.. Kumohon, jangan katakan 'selamat tinggal' seolah-olah kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Ujar Gaara serius. Gaara tetap memandang Hinata lekat.

"Tapi, kita berbeda desa..Sangat sulit untuk bertemu." Hinata lalu memainkan jarinya seperti biasa dengan wajahnya yang mulai merah.

"Disini.."

"Eh?"

"Tetaplah disini." Gaara lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam seraya memegang kedua pundak Hinata erat.

"Ga...Gaara-kun," Ucap Hinata lirih melihat tindakan Kazekage muda satu ini.

"Maaf, kumohon.. Aku tidak akan lebih egois daripada ini!" Seru Gaara pelan. Pundak Gaara terlihat gemetar. Hinata yang melihatnya lalu menepuk kepala Gaara pelan.

"Gaara-kun, datanglah ke Konoha. Dengan begitu, aku bisa membicarakannya baik-baik dengan Otou-san." Ujar Hinata.

Gaara langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Ia memandang mata Hinata dengan serius. Gaara lalu melemahkan cengkraman tangannya di kedua pundak Hinata dan melangkahkan kakinya mundur.

"Ung, secepatnya aku akan kesana." Gaara lalu merogoh-rogoh saku pakaiannya, dan mengambil sesuatu didalamnya. Terlihat sebuah saputangan berwarna lavender milik Hinata.

"Ini, aku akan mengambil kembali saputangan ini. Aku berjanji." Ujar Gaara seraya menyerahkan sehelai saputangan itu kepada Hinata yang mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, aku akan sangat menunggu janjimu, Gaara-kun." Hinata lalu memasukkan saputangan tersebut kedalam kantung kunainya. Mereka berdua lalu mulai diam. Keduanya merasa belum mau berpisah secepat ini. Tapi, mereka merasa inilah awal ujian yang harus mereka hadapi.

"Baik-baiklah, Hinata." Ucap Gaara sambil mengelus kepala Hinata pelan, hal yang sering ia lakukan pada gadis itu.

"Kau juga. Aku menunggumu." Hinata lalu membungkuk dihadapan Kazekage itu, dan berbalik menuju arah teman-temannya.

Gaara yang melihatnya mulai mengembangkan senyum tipis kala melihat gadis itu berpaling lagi untuk memberikan senyuman-nya, senyuman yang membuat Gaara jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

"Aku akan merindukanmu,"

* * *

><p><strong>KONOHAGAKURE<strong>

Sudah lebih dari 1 Minggu Gaara tak kunjung menepati janjinya pada Hinata. Hinata paham benar dengan keadaan di Suna. Gaara adalah Kazekage, pemimpin Desa itu. Apa jadinya bila Gaara meninggalkan desa hanya untuk seorang gadis? Tidak semua orang akan memaafkan hal tersebut.

"Onee-chan, kau sedari tadi melamun terus." Ujar Hanabi yang duduk disebelah Hinata.

Mereka berdua duduk ditengah taman milik keluarga Hyuuga yang terbilang cukup besar. Tempat ini sering menjadi curahan hati Hinata saat ia merasa galau dan gundah. Sama halnya dengan Hanabi.

"Maaf, Hanabi." Hinata lalu terbangun dari lamunannya dan tertawa kecil. Hinata mengambil sebuah jeruk yang berada disampingnya. Jeruk yang sudah dikupas oleh Hanabi untuk Kakak perempuannya itu.

"Onee-chan, kudengar penerimaan Hokage baru itu akan diadakan Minggu depan, ya?" Tanya Hanabi mengulang perkataan teman-temannya di Akademi.

"Oh, ya, begitulah. Semua penduduk akan berkumpul didepan Gedung Hokage. Seperti saat Godaime dulu." Ingat Hinata senang. Saat itu, ia merasa sangat bahagia, karena saat pengangkatan Godaime selaku Hokage kelima, Naruto juga ikut pulang dengan Hokage itu.

"Naruto,kan?" Tanya Hanabi lagi mengkoreksi. Hinata yang mendengarnya mengangguk setelah ia memakan jeruk yang ia pegang tadi.

"Iya, Naruto-kun sudah menjadi Shinobi yang hebat." Hinata lalu tersenyum simpul mengingat laki-laki yang pernah dicintainya itu.

"Hmm, ingat Naruto, jadi ingat Kage Muda di Suna. Menurut Onee-chan, siapa yang paling keren? Naruto atau Kage di Suna itu?" Tanya Hanabi lagi.

Kali ini, Hinata tidak bisa memberikan jawaban. Matanya sedikit membulat mendengar ucapan Hanabi. Hinata harusnya dengan mudah menjawabnya apabila ia tidak mengenal Gaara. Tapi kali ini, terasa sulit memilih satu diantara keduanya.

"Onee-chan?"

"A...Aku... Entahlah! Keduanya hebat!" Seru Hinata tergagap. "Baiklah, aku harus siap-siap latihan siang ini bersama Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun!" Hinata lalu langsung berdiri dan menuju ke pintu luar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

* * *

><p>"Hinata! Kau telat!" Seru Kiba yang terlihat sedang bersender di tubuh Akamaru.<p>

"Maaf!" Seru Hinata yang masih berlari dengan cepat menuju kawanannya itu.

"Hinata? Kau dari mana saja? Tumben sekali kau telat." Tanya Kurenai melihat murid gadis pertamanya itu baru datang.

"Maaf, Kurenai-Sensei! Tadi aku meninggalkan perlengkapan kunai milikku!" Jelas Hinata. Ia lalu mengkontrol nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal itu.

"Ini, Hinata." Tawar Shino seraya memberikan Hinata sebotol air minum. Hinata lalu meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Terimakasih, Shino-kun."

Setelah Hinata beristirahat sebentar, semuanya langsung berdiri dan memulai latihan mereka. Kiba berlatih dengan Akamaru, Shino berlatih dengan Kurenai dan Hinata berlatih menyempurnakan lebih baik jyuuken-nya dengan menghantamnya disebuah pohon besar.

"Baiklah! Kalian semua memang sudah bertambah kuat sekarang!" Ujar Kurenai yang tampak lelah setelah melawan Shino.

"Te..Terimakasih." Hinata dan yang lainnya langsung membungkuk, memberi hormat pada guru yang mengajari mereka saat Genin itu.

"Ok, aku harus pulang sekarang. Kurasa Shikamaru sudah kelelahan menjaga anakku!" Canda Kurenai mengingat Shikamaru yang menjaga anak nya dan Asuma.

"Baik! Terimakasih guru Kurenai!" Ujar mereka bertiga serempak.

Setelah Kurenai menjauh, para 3 Shinobi itu lalu duduk untuk beristirahat.

"Hoaam, aku lelah sekali hari ini." Keluh Kiba. Akamaru mengonggong mendengar pemiliknya itu mengeluh.

"Akamaru juga?" Tanya Hinata yang menjongkok di depan Akamaru. Ia mengelus kepala Akamaru lembut.

"O,ya kudengar Minggu depan si Naruto akan jadi Hokage, ya? Sulit dipercaya. Padahal, kukira kalau Hokage selanjutnya itu Guru Kakashi atau Shikamaru, tetapi malah dia yang meneruskan Desa kita ini." Ujar Kiba yang sedang menyender di sebuah pohon besar tepat disebelah Akamaru.

"Iya, aku juga tidak percaya saat mendengarnya." Ucap Shino menyetujui.

"Ku..Kurasa ia cocok." Hinata lalu berdiri dan membereskan kunainya. Kiba yang mendengar pernyataan Hinata hanya tertawa kecil.

"Haha, untukmu sih Naruto cocok jadi apapun, kan!" Seru Kiba. Kiba memang tidak terlalu mengikuti berita di Konoha, hingga ia belum tahu kalau Naruto dan Sakura sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kalau ia tahu, mungkin saja ia malah tidak ingin membicarakan Naruto didepan Hinata saat ini.

"Kiba-kun, aku kan serius." Celoteh Hinata. Kiba hanya tertawa tanpa merasa bersalah.

Setelah mereka bertiga cukup dengan waktu istirahat mereka, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Hinata tampak kesepian saat berjalan sendiri di tengah kerumunan penduduk Konoha yang menyiapkan penyambutan Kage baru di Konoha yang diadakan Minggu depan, atau lebih tepatnya 5 hari lagi. Ia hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat beberapa pajangan dengan wajah Naruto didalamnya.

"Hinata!" Seru gadis berparas cantik yang sedang berlari menuju arah Hinata.

"Ino?" Panggil Hinata kaget melihat sahabatnya satu itu langsung memeluknya.

"Ini! Lihat cepat!" Ujar Ino seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop dengan warna emas kecoklatan yang terukir rapih di pinggir amplop cantik itu. Hinata perlahan-lahan membukanya. Dibaca-nya perlahan namun teliti. Dari awal kalimat, ia sudah tahu apa maksud dari surat itu, sebuah Undangan, yang tentu saja mengundang seluruh orang yang mendapatkan surat ini. Surat dengan tulisan Perayaan Pernikahan Sai dan Ino Yamanaka. Pesta pernikahan yang akan diadakan 3 hari lagi, yaitu hari Sabtu. Hinata langsung tersenyum senang saat membacanya.

"Selamat, Ino!" Seru Hinata bersemangat. Ia langsung memeluk erat gadis yang sedang berbahagia dihadapannya ini.

"Terimakasih, Hinata! Kau harus datang,ya! Dan, kau harus tahu!" Kata Ino belum habis. Hinata hanya tetap menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Ino yang masih antusias.

"Aku mengundang lelaki dari Desa Tetangga kita, Suna! Aku mengundang Kazekage!" Sahut Ino cepat melihat wajah Hinata yang penuh tanya.

Saat mendengar kata Kazekage, jantung Hinata berdegup cepat. Ia tidak yakin apa alasannya, tapi mendengar kata itu saja, Hinata bisa merona merah.

"Su..Sungguh?" Tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Ya! Semoga mereka bisa datang." Ujar Ino senang.

"Iya!" Seru Hinata bersemangat. Bagaimana tidak? Laki-laki yang ia harapkan kedatangannya akan datang mengunjungi Desa-nya. Dalam hati, Hinata terus berdoa agar Gaara dapat datang ke Konoha segera mungkin.

"Gaara-kun, cepatlah datang." Ucap Hinata lirih dalam hatinya.

* * *

><p>SUNA<p>

"Undangan?" Tanya Gaara mengulang perkataan Temari.

"Iya, Undangan dari Konoha mengenai Pernikahan Sai dan Ino. Dua Shinobi yang waktu itu membantu kita." Jawab Temari menjelaskan.

Gaara yang mendengarnya mengangguk paham. Temari lalu memandang lekat adik bungsunya yang satu itu.

"Heee... Sepertinya kau terlihat senang. Ada apa?" Tanya Temari penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa." Tukas Gaara cepat. Terlihat wajahnya sedikit salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Kakak perempuannya itu.

"Hinata." Ucap Temari dengan nada jahil. Gaara yang mendengar nama itu, langsung memandang Temari tak percaya. Ia lalu langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Wajah Gaara merona merah langsung disadari oleh Temari.

"Hoho, akhirnya kau terpikat juga dengan wanita! Aku senang mengetahuinya!" Ujar Temari seraya mengelus rambut adiknya itu.

"Jangan permainkan aku!" Seru Gaara sedikit kesal dan malu.

"Jujurlah pada perasaanmu, Gaara! Kalau kau malu mengakuinya, bagaimana bisa kau pertahankan dia?" Ujar Temari mengingatkan.

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Ia lalu menatap wajah Kakaknya yang masih tersenyum senang.

"Aku mengerti,"

"Jangan hanya dengan kata-kata Gaara. Lewat tindakan! Jangan sampai para tetua itu akan memperlakukan Hinata sama dengan yang lain. Ingat, Hinata adalah pewaris Hyuuga. Kau akan sangat susah mendapatkannya, ini bukan main-main Gaara." Ujar Temari serius.

"Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan latar belakang, Nee-san."

"Berjuanglah, Gaara. Tapi, tidak mudah bagimu melawan para tetua yang nantinya akan sangat menyebalkan."

"Yang bicara, biarkan saja bicara. Aku akan melindunginya."

* * *

><p>Pernikahan Ino dan Sai yang digelar hari ini cukup meriah. Banyak berdatangan Shinobi serta warga Konoha maupun luar Desa yang diundang. Sementara Ino dan Sai yang sibuk menyapa para tamu. Hinata tampak mencari-cari sesosok yang ia nantikan dari awal.<p>

"Hinata!" Seru gadis yang dikuncir empat itu di hadapannya.

"Temari?" Ujar Hinata senang. Ia merasa bahwa kehadiran Temari disini berarti ada pula Gaara yang ikut datang.

"Halo Hinata! Aku sedang mencari-cari Sakura, tapi tidak bertemu. Kau lihat?" Tanya Temari.

"Ah, kalau Sakura dia sedang berada di ruang ganti setelah membantu Ino berdandan." Jawab Hinata. Hinata lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari Gaara yang kunjung belu ia lihat.

"Ah, Hinata! Kau cari Gaara, ya?" Tanya Temari. Hinata mengangguk malu.

"Dia baru saja sampai, jadi kurasa dia sedang mencari angin dulu diluar." Ujar Temari. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung mengarahkan pandangannya keluar.

"Te..Terimakasih, Temari-san," Hinata lalu membungkuk dan lansgung berjalan lebih cepat untuk keluar dari tempat pernikahan Ino.

Hinata terus mencari sosok lelaki berambut merah itu, tapi tak kunjung ia temukan, yang ia temui malah laki-laki berambut pirang dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hinata!" Seru Naruto. Hinata yang melihatnya, langsung tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sedang Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata melihat Naruto yang terlihat linglung itu. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sakura, kau lihat dimana dia?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata lalu menjawab sama halnya dengan yang ia jawab pada Temari tadi.

"Baiklah, terimakasih, Hinata! O,ya tadi aku melihat Gaara, tapi dia menghilang lagi. Tadi dia sempat mencarimu!" Ujar Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia memasuki tempat pernikahan Ino dan Sai.

"Gaara-kun mencariku? Aku juga mencarinya." Keluh Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata tetap berjalan menyusuri jalan di Konoha. Ia berjalan perlahan, mencari-cari sosok Gaara. Hinata berjalan seraya memainkan jarinya. Ia merasa bosan berjalan sendiri ditengah kerumunan padat penduduk Konoha yang saat ini sedang menyusuri jalan untuk datang ke Pernikahan Ino. Merasa lelah, Hinata berniat untuk mencari angin di taman Konoha yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat Pernikahan Ino dan Sai. Dilihatnya, taman itu kosong tanpa ada seorang anak kecilpun yang bermain disana. Merasa akan tenang, Hinata lalu duduk disebuah ayunan yang terbuat dari kayu, dengan rantai besi panjang yang menahannya. Ia mulai menggerakan ayunan tersebut perlahan. Dalam keheningan, Hinata bermain pelan. Ia takut, apabila ia mengayunkannya terlalu kencang, ia bisa jatuh dari ayunan itu.

Hinata lalu mengadah ke atas. Menatap langit cerah, hingga akhirnya langit itu tertutupi oleh sesosok pria yang paling ia ingin temui saat ini.

"Gaara-kun!" Seru Hinata, ia lalu mengehntikan ayunan-nya dan langsung berdiri.

"Lama tidak jumpa Hinata. Melihatmu bermain begini, sedikit terlihat menyeramkan." Canda Gaara.

"Kau lama sekali." Ujar Hinaat dengan wajahnya yang sedikit kesal, tapi langsung berganti dengan senyuman.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mencari-mu ke arah sebaliknya, kalau saja Naruto tidak memberitahuku, mungkin aku akan tersesat disini." Ujar Gaara dengan tawa kecil menghiasi kalimatnya.

Lalu mereka berdua diam sebentar. Hingga Gaara menarik lengan Hinata dan berjalan beriringan.

"Kita.. Mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Rumahmu."

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Hyuuga kali ini tidak sepi, tidak pula ramai. Kedatangan Gaara membuat Hiashi cukup bergeming. Pertama kalinya Hinata membawa teman lelaki kerumah selain Kiba dan Ino yang memang satu tim dengannya. Hiashi lalu mempersilahkan Gaara duduk dan menyuruh Hanabi untuk membuatkan Kazekage satu ini secangkir teh.

"Kazekage-sama, hal apa yang membuat anda datang kemari?" Tanya Hiashi. Ia terlihat bingung melihat gelagat anaknya yang tampak malu-malu disamping Gaara.

"Hiashi-san, saya Sabaku Gaara dari Suna, selaku Kazekage disana. Saya kemari datang untuk berkunjung, sekaligus meminta ijin anda untuk melamar anak anda, Hinata." Ucap Gaara tegas. Bukan hanya Hiashi yang dibuat kaget, begitu pula Hinata dan Hanabi yang mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hiashi pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Saya bertemu dengan anak anda saat ia misi di Suna. Sejak saat itu, saya mencintainya. Kalau bisa, saya sangat ingin melamarnya dan menjadikan Hinata menjadi Istri saya." Ulang Gaara menjelaskan lebih detail. Gaara lalu menundukkan wajahnya sedalam mungkin dengan keadaan bersimpuh. "Saya mohon!"

Hiashi melirik kearah Hinata yang tertunduk dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah, satu hal yang ia dapatkan, Hinata juga mencintai laki-laki di hadapannya. Hiashi lalu melirik lagi kearah Hanabi yang langsung memasang wajah 'tidak mau ikut campur'. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Dilihatnya Gaara yang masih tertunduk di seberangnya.

"Gaara, kau Kazekage, bukan? Aku tidak yakin seorang Kazekage dapat meluangkan waktunya dengan baik kepada Istrinya." Ujar Hiashi serius.

"Aku bersumpah, Hiashi-sama. Aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakan anda." Ujar Gaara yang langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

Hiashi menganggap Gaara berani. Baru kali ini ada anak muda yang seberani Gaara untuk langsung menemuinya dan melamar anak gadis sulungnya itu.

"Aku masih harus berfikir dua kali, Hinata adalah pewaris klan Hyuuga." Jelas Hiashi. Gaara langsung bergeming. Inilah hal yang ia tahu akan datang. Hinata adalah pewaris Hyuuga, dan tak semestinya Hinata pergi dari Konoha.

"Otou-san, bukankah.. Masih ada aku?" Sambung Hanabi yang sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan.

"Hanabi.." Ucap Hinata lirih. "Otou-san, kumohon. Aku sangat ingin bersama Gaara!" Ujar Hinata. Ia lalu menundukkan wajahnya juga. Gaara yang melihatnya langsung menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti ini, angkat wajahmu Hinata." Ucap Gaara lembut. Hinata yang melihatnya langsung mengangguk paham.

Hiashi sekali lagi menghela nafasnya lebih panjang. Ia lalu menutup matanya dan membukanya perlahan.

"Baiklah, aku merestui kalian. Akan tetapi, Gaara! Ingat ini baik-baik, sekali aku dengar kau membuatnya kecewa, dan menyakitinya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"Ujar Hiashi.

"Anda bisa mengambil kepalaku saat waktu itu tiba." Jawab Gaara tak kalah serius. Hiashi lalu tersenyum tipis melihat kesungguhan hati dari laki-laki didepannya ini. Ia lalu menepuk pundak Gaara.

"Kupercayakan padamu." Hiashi lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruangan pribadinya. Meninggalkan Gaara dan Hinata serta Hanabi yang masih berdiri disana.

"Hanabi, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu." Ujar Gaara seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Jawab Hanabi. Ia tampak kaget, melihat reaksi Kazekage yang ia dengar dari temannya adalah orang yang berdarah dingin. Tahu kalau sudah tidak ada yang diperlukan lagi, Hanabi langsung berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Gaara-kun, terimakasih." Ucap Hinata. "Kau memenuhi janjimu." Hinata lalu merogoh saku jaketnya, diambilnya sebuah saputangan lavender miiknya.

"Ambilah, kau akan membutuhkannya nanti." Lanjut Hinata.

Gaara lalu mengambilnya dan memasukan kedalam bajunya. Ia lalu terdiam sesaat bersama Hinata. Gaara lalu langsung meraih gadis itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau, benar-benar mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Gaara yang masih memeluk Hinata erat.

"Iya, Gaara-kun." Jawab Hinata pasti.

"Terimakasih, Hinata,"

Mereka berdua lalu saling bertatapan dan tersenyum bersama. Gaara tidak bisa melukiskannya dalam kata-kata apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Gadis yang ia sukai dihadapannya ini telah jadi miliknya. Hinata sendiri tidak pernah terfikirkan bahwa Gaara yang akan menemaninya nanti. Mereka berdua lalu berjanji satu sama lain akan selalu bersama.

* * *

><p>"Kudengar Hinata dan Gaara sudah menjalin hubungan," Ucap Sakura.<p>

"Eh!"

"Kenapa? Kau Khawatir?" Tanya gadis berambut pink itu seraya tersenyum sinis.

"Bukan begitu,"

"Jujur saja," Gadis itu lalu memainkan rambutnya.

"Ung, kurasa... Aku ternyata, menyukainya,"

"Yap! Memang begitu kan dari dulu? Kau memilihku hanya untuk menjadi pelarian. Karena merasa tak enak untuk menerimanya karena kau masih suka padaku kan saat itu? Tetapi, disaat kau menyukainya, kau malah sedang bersamaku." Jelas Gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu, begitu! Aku sudah paham kok,"

"Sa..Sakura.. Aku.."

"Kita akhiri saja, Naruto."

Kedua Shinobi itu lalu bertatapan bersama. Yang satu hanya pergi meninggalkan perasaannya. Dan yang satu lagi justru sedikit lega karena ia bisa mencuri lagi orang yang ia sukai.

* * *

><p>Padahal seandainya aku pun menjauh<p>

Dengan kecepatan yang sama dan pada waktu yang sama

Dengan menjauhnya perasaan dia

Tentu tak 'kan terasa sakit seperti ini

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

FINISH

NEXT:

CHAPTER 5

DAISY

* * *

><p>Thanks for read all ^^<p>

please rnr :D sankyu~~

niatnya sih mau buat smp 6 chapter liat nanti ya :D


	5. DAISY

**Flower And The Moon  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks for read this ^^**

**Terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah memberi masukkan :D /girang sendiri baca review/ /  
><strong>

* * *

><p>uchihyuu nagisa : Yup yup ;) sankyu udah mau baca ya :D baca terus untuk tahu akhirnya. ohohoho<p>

Ekha : Sankyu udh mau baca :D Hehe, kan masih ada perasaan gantung Naruto. Belum bisa di tamatin

hyugha nanako : Sankyu for read Ah iya, itulah Naruto. LOL. Baca terus ya :D

Chikuma new : ya, cukup sulit untuk menghindarinya ;w; maaf. Ah, maaf jadi berliku XD Sankyu for read :) panggil Aya aja :D Aya-chan juga boleh ;) sesuka chikuma :D sankyu sankyu :D

lavender magic : Gyaa.. makasih udah mau baca ya;)

harunaru chan muach : Hoho.. sankyu udah mau baca ^^ baca terus ya ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

**DAISY  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harapan yang berubah<p>

Kegelisahan yang berubah

Berpura-pura tidak melihat kegelisahan

Begitulah caraku membangun rasa percaya diri ini

* * *

><p>Pernikahan Sai dan Ino yang dilaksanakan kemarin cukup membuat para penduduk sibuk, karena 3 hari lagi mereka harus datang untuk menyambut penerimaan Hokage baru, Uzumaki Naruto. Salah satu dari sekian banyaknya Shinobi berbakat di Konoha. Merasa tanggung, Gaara memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha setelah pengangkatan Hokage tersebut dilaksanakan.<p>

"Aku akan disini untuk sementara waktu," Ucap Gaara yang sedang berjalan di samping Hinata.

"Eh? Berapa hari?" Tanya Hinata. Ia senang mendengar bahwa laki-laki disampingnya akan tinggal lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

"3 hari. Setelah ikut merayakan Naruto yang menjadi Hokage, aku langsung segera ke Suna. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan Desa terlalu lama." Gaara lalu menjelaskan. Ia menatap Hinata yang masih tetap diam mendengar penjelasan Gaara.

Hinata lalu mengangguk paham. Tentu ada sedikit kekecewaan di dalam hatinya, ia tetap ingin terus bersama Gaara, tetapi jarak tetap mempersulit hubungan mereka. Melihat raut wajah Hinata yang terlihat kecewa, Gaara lalu mengelus rambut Hinata lembut.

"Tenang saja, secepat mungkin aku akan kembali ke Konoha setelah mengurus segala hal. Dan langsung kemari lagi untuk melamar mu dengan resmi bersama para wakilku." Ujar Gaara menyenangkan hati Hinata. Hinata lalu tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Gaara-kun, aku bimbang, setelah menikah. Aku akan tinggal dimana?" Tanya Hinata seraya menatap mata Gaara. Inilah salah satu hal dari sekian banyaknya hal yang mempersulit mereka. Gaara tidak yakin Hiashi mau melepaskan Hinata ke Desa lain, begitu halnya Hinata. Ia yakin kalau Gaara tidak mungkin meninggalkan Desa-nya, karena dia adalah Kazekage, pemimpin Desa Suna.

"Akan kupikirkan matang-matang mengenai hal itu," Jawab Gaara dengan senyum tipis yang mengikuti kalimatnya. Ia lalu mulai berjalan lagi bersama Hinata. Pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai hal, baik Suna, Hiashi, serta Hinata tentunya.

* * *

><p>Konoha mulai ramai di saat matahari tenggelam, perayaan yang diselenggarakan Konoha untuk musim panas, seperti biasa dilaksanakan Konoha setiap tahun. Lewat janji tadi siang, Gaara dan Hinata memutuskan untuk bertemu dan datang di Festival Musim panas itu.<p>

"Hinata!" Seru Gaara pelan melihat gadis yang sedari tadi ia tunggu tampak bingung mencari-cari dengan wajahnya yang ling-lung. Gadis itu memakai yukata panjang berwarna ungu tua dengan obi putih keperakan, rambut-nya yang teruari membuatnya tampak lebih manis dibanding sebelumnya. Gaara yang melihatnya langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya, menutupi wajahnya yang mulai merona melihat kecantikan gadis itu.

Hinata tetap tidak mendengar panggilan Gaara, ia tetap mengedarkan pandangannya dan tampak mencari-cari Gaara, hingga akhirnya Hinata dikelilingi dua laki-laki yang mendekatinya.

"Wah, cantiknya," Rayu laki laki kurus dengan rambut hitamnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ujar lelaki satu lagi.

Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tertunduk. Ia langsung menggenggam erat tas kecil yang ia bawa di kedua tangannya. Melihat kondisi Hinata yang terpojok, kedua laki-laki itu lalu langsung menyentuh pundak Hinata.

"Hei, jangan diam terus!" Seru laki laki yang bahkan tidak dikenal oleh Hinata itu.

Gaara yang menyadarinya langsung berlari menuju ke arah Hinata. Andai saja ia lebih cepat, mungkin Gaara lah yang menyelamatkan Hinata dari komplotan laki-laki itu, tetapi nasib Gaara kurang baik. Laki-laki lain yang malah menolong gadis miliknya itu.

"Hei! Jangan dekat-dekat dia!" Ujar laki laki yang berdiri di samping Hinata. Ia langsung memukul kencang kedua laki-laki yang menggoda Hinata hingga terjatuh.

Gaara yang melihatnya hanya berdiri tegak. Ia menatap Hinata yang tampak sedang berbicara dengan pria yang tadi menolongnya dengan pandangan sinis. Meski Gaara tahu bahwa Hinata sudah tak menyukai laki-laki itu, hati Gaara percaya bukanlah tidak mungkin Hinata berpaling hati lagi padanya, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Gaara!" Seru Naruto yang menyadari keberadaan Gaara yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. naruto melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil Gaara yang langsung berjalan menuju kearah-nya.

"Gaara-kun.. Kau, baru sampai?" Tanya Hinata, ia yang berdiri disamping Naruto masih shock dengan kejadian tadi. Meski kuat, Hinata bukanlah gadis yang bisa melawan saat digoda oleh lelaki mesum seperti tadi. Gaara yang melihat tubuh Hinata bergetar langsung menariknya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dia meninggalkan Naruto.

"Gaara-kun, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata yang mengikuti jejak Gaara. Menyadari bahwa Hinata sulit mengikuti langkah kakinya karena mengenakkan kimono, Gaara lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka lalu berdiri dibawah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat festival diadakan.

"Disini saja, jangan kemana-kemana." Ujar Gaara parau. Ia lalu menyentuh rambut Hinata yang terjuntai dengan indah. Rambut dengan warna biru tua yang halus serta harum. Gaara sangat menyukai rambut Hinata, mungkin karena hal inilah Gaara sering kali mendecakan rambut Hinata dengan mengelus-elus kepala Hinata hingga rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

Hinata mengangguk. "Baiklah, apapun katamu."

Terulas senyum tipis dari Gaara. Ia menarik pundak Hinata perlahan dan memeluk gadis itu erat, seakan takut kehilangan gadis itu apabila ia tidak menyelimuti gadis itu dengan dirinya. Gaara menaruh kepalanya diatas kepala Hinata yang menyender dipundak Gaara.

"Maafkan aku, andai saja aku lebih cepat, pastilah bukan Naruto yang datang menolongmu." Desis Gaara dengan raut wajahnya yang kesal, ia menggenggam tangannya erat, agar menahan emosinya. Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa, Gaara-kun. Kehadiranmu saat ini, lebih penting." Ucap gadis dengan matanya yang berwarna indigo keputihan.

"Ung."

Mereka lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka perlahan. Gaara lalu mengelus rambut Hinata lembut. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Hinata erat. Hinata sendiri tidak berniat menolaknya. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan bersama menyusuri jalan yang dipenuhi dengan kedai serta stand-stand yang membuat aroma musim panas lebih terasa.

Sambil berpegangan tangan, Gaara dan Hinata lalu berhenti karena ada , apalagi kalau bukan teman-teman mereka yang heboh saat melihat pasangan dihadapan mereka secara terang-terangan menunjukkan bukti yang sebenarnya kalau ternyata benar bahwa mereka menjalin hubungan.

"Wah, senangnya ada pemandangan bagus malam-malam begini," Goda Tenten jahil.

"Hinata.." Neji yang melihatnya hanya terpaku tak percaya, kalau saja Tenten tak mencubit suami-nya itu, mungkin saja Neji sudah terkapar melihat sepupu kesayangannya sedang bergandengan tangan dengan laki-laki yang bahkan belum pernah ia ceritakan.

"Hinata! Kau ternyata menyembunyikannya dari kami!" Keluh Kiba bersama Akamaru yang ia bawa bersamanya.

"Bukan ... Begitu," Hinata lalu langsung memasang wajahnya yang terlihat salah tingkah itu. Ia lalu menyikut Gaara, meminta pertolongan.

Gaara yang melihat tingkah Hinata yang sudah merah padam itu, hanya menahan tawanya.

"Sepertinya ada yang menyusul kita, Sai." Ulas Ino tak kalah jahil dengan yang lain.

"Begitulah." Jawab Gaara tegas. Seluruh Shinobi yang berkumpul itu langsung terdiam. Setelah menangkap maksud Gaara, mereka langsung teriak bersama, kecuali Sai dan Neji tentunya.

"Benarkah! Hinata, benarkah?" Tanya Ino heboh. Hinata hanya tertunduk malu. Wajah Hinata benar-benar sudah merah lebih dari yang biasanya, wajahnya terasa panas serta jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Ini 'Big News'!" Seru Rock Lee diikuti yang lain.

Setelah hampir sejam mereka ramai dengan masalah Gaara dan Hinata, akhirnya dengan bantuan Ino yang mengerti bahwa mereka mengganggu, para Shinobi itu langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sedari tadi diam, bingung menjawab apa dengan hal barusan.

"Gaara-kun, baka." Ujar Hinata malu. Gaara hanya tertawa kecil mendengar gadis disebelahnya mencibir seraya menarik erat kain lengan bajunya.

"Ya sudahlah, Hinata. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu. Dan aku senang apabila semua tahu." Gaara lalu tersenyum tipis. Hinata yang mendengarnya mengangguk angguk cepat.

"Benar juga."

* * *

><p>Setelah merasa cukup melihat-lihat serta bermain di Festival musim panas itu, akhirnya Hinata dan Gaara berniat untuk kembali. Gaara lalu mengantar pulang Hinata. Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Hinata awalnya masih ingin berlama-lama, tapi Gaara menolaknya, karena ia merasa tidak baik bagi seorang wanita tetap berada di luar malam hari. Sebenarnya pulang di saat waktu seperti ini tidak begitu dipermasalahkan Hiashi, karena ini adalah Festival yang hanya setahun sekali diadakan, dan para penduduk Konoha pun masih ramai tetap berada diluar meski sudah tengah malam.<p>

"Padahal, teman-teman saja belum pulang." Gerutu Hinata.

Gaara memandang kembali gadis berkimono ungu itu, ia tersenyum simpul. "Bukan keberuntunganmu, Hinata."

Hinata yang mendengarkan langsung memanyunkan bibirnya, ia sedikit iri pada teman-temannya yang masih asik bermain bersama disana. Tetapi, Gaara malah menyuruhnya untuk langsung pulang. Mereka berdua yang sedang berjalan menuju rumah Hinata hanya diam, hanya saja Hinata tetap menggerutu pelan.

"Sudah sampai, sebaiknya kau langsung tidur dan jangan kemana-mana." Suruh Gaara khawatir. Ia lalu mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Aku mengerti, aku bukan anak-anak lagi, Gaara-kun." Jelas Hinata.

Gaara lalu segera melihat kearah pintu gerbang kediaman Hinata yang dibuka oleh Hiashi. Dilihatnya Hiashi hanya mengenakan piyama hitam dengan wajah lesu.

"Hinata? Kukira kau akan pulang lebih malam." Ucap Hiashi mengingat tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Gaara yang memaksaku pulang."

Gaara lalu membungkuk dihadapan Hiashi. "Maaf malam-malam begini, saya memaksanya karena tidak ingin ia pulang terlalu larut, Hiashi-sama." Ucap Gaara peduli. Mendengar hal itu, Hiashi tersenyum tipis dan langsunng membalikkan tubuhnya.

''Terimakasih, Gaara." Ujar Hiashi sebelum ia memasuki rumahnya.

Hinata lalu berdiri dihadapan Gaara dan memukul dada Gaara pelan hingga hampir sama sekali tak terasa bagi Gaara.

"Haha, kenapa, Hinata?" Tanya Gaara seraya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hinata yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

"Dengan begini, impas!" Seru Hinata pelan. Gaara hanya tetap tertawa. Ia lalu menarik lengan Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

"Baik, baik Hinata-sama." Gurau Gaara. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjuk pintu gerbang Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Saat-nya pulang dan masuk kamar." Lanjut Gaara. "Oyasumi,"

Hinata lalu langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Kekesalannya langsung hilang melihat Gaara yang terlihat senang itu. Hinata lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Oyasumi, Gaara-kun." Ujar Hinata. Ia lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Gaara yang berdiri sendiri langsung perlahan pergi menuju penginapannya. Wajah Gaara yang dihiasi senyuman itu membuatnya tampak berbeda dari Gaara yang biasanya. Saat kembali ke penginapannya, Temari hanya bingung dan bertanya - tanya mengapa sejak tadi adiknya yang tersenyumtipis.

"Kau kenapa, Gaara? Kau demam? Wajahmu merah begitu." Seru Temari melihat adiknya.

Gaara yang mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya hanya menggeleng, ia lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Rahasia, nee-san."

* * *

><p>Hari ini, Konoha terlihat hiruk pikuk dengan para penduduk serta para Shinobi yang terlihat beramai-ramai keluar menuju Gedung Hokage. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu datang. Pengangkatan Naruto sebagai Hokage Ke enam terlihat meriah. Dengan seluruh penduduk Konoha yang sudah siap berdiri di depan Gedung Kazekege, akhirnya Naruto keluar bersama Tsunade.<p>

"Semuanya! Hari ini, kita akan merayakan pengangkatan Hokage ke Enam! Rokudaime, yaitu Naruto Uzumaki!" Seru Tsunade.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Naruto pada Tsunade yang menyerahkan topi Kage-nya kepada Naruto.

Seluruh penduduk Konoha bersorak gembira dengan adanya pengangkatan Hokage baru tersebut. Semua sudah mengakui Naruto semenjak ia mengalahkan Pain yang menghancurkan Desa sedemikian dahsyat-nya.

"Baguslah," Bisik Gaara melihat sahabatnya itu tersenyum lebar atas Gedung Kazekage itu. Hinata yang mendengarnya, tersenyum senang.

Setelah perayaan itu berlangsung, para penduduk terus bersama-sama merayakannya dengan minum-minum di kedai bersama Shinobi lainnya, tetapi, tidak untuk Gaara. Ia harus segera kembali ke Desa bersama Temari yang menemaninya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang." Ulas Gaara pada Hinata yang sedang duduk di taman bersamanya. Taman itu sangat ramai dengan anak-anak yang bermain, hingga Gaara tidak bisa memperlakukan Hinata seperti biasanya.

"Um, Hati-hatilah. Aku akan sangat menunggumu, Gaara-kun." Hinata lalu berdiri dari duduknya, dan berjalan menuju Gerbang Konoha bersama Gaara.

"Hinata, aku akan kembali beberapa Minggu lagi, kurasa aku bisa kemari lagi." Ujar Gaara. Sebenarnya, memakan waktu banyak untuk datang ke Konoha, tetapi Gaara tetap bersedia bolak-balik Suna-Konoha demi Hinata, itulah hal yang membuat Hinata sangat mencintai laki-laki yang mencintai Hinata dengan tulus tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Gaara-kun." Hinata tertawa kecil. Ia lalu melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Gaara.

"Hinata?" Gaara yang melihatnya sontak kaget dengan perilaku gadis yang berjalan disampingnya itu. Tidak biasanya Hinata bersikap begini, batin Gaara.

"Kuharap, kau bisa secepatnya kemari." Bisik Hinata malu-malu. Wajahnya sudah merona merah dengan tangannya yang masih melingkar di lengan Gaara.

Gaara lalu mengelus kepala Hinata pelan. Ia lalu mengambil tangan Hinata yang melingkar ditangan kirinya, menggenggam erat tangan itu.

"Kalau wajahmu begini, aku tambah tidak rela meninggalkanmu." Gaara lalu tersenyum dan mengetuk kening Hinata pelan.

Hinata mengangguk. "Maafkan aku, Gaara-kun."

Hinata lalu mengambil setangkai bunga Daisy dari jaketnya dan ia serahkan kepada Gaara.

"Ini, bunga Daisy." Ujar Hinata. Gaara langsung menerimanya seraya memandang bunga itu lekat.

"Daisy?"

"Ya, bunga Daisy itu dalam bahasa bunga adalah cinta yang setia. Ini menunjukkan kalau aku akan setia padamu, Gaara-kun." Ucap Hinata malu-malu. Gaara lalu memasukkan bunga itu hati-hati kedalam kantung kunainya.

"Aku pasti kembali, pegang ucapanku ini." Gaara lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berjalan menuju Gerbang Konoha. Dilihatnya para Shinobi Konoha sudah menunggu Gaara bersama Temari. Awalnya, karena malu, Hinata berniat melepaskan genggaman Gaara di tangan kanannya, tetapi Gaara yang menyadari hal itu, malah mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Yoo! Lama sekali kau, Gaara!" Seru Naruto yang mengenakan jubah Kage lengkap. Naruto sedikit terlihat kesal melihat Gaara yang sedang menggenggam tangan Hinata, tapi ia berhasil mengatasi emosinya itu.

"Um, Maaf." Ucap Gaara. Ia lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Hinata. Gaara lalu mengambil tong besar miliknya dan langsung ia kenakan di belakang punggungnya perlahan.

"Baiklah, terimakasih telah datang, Gaara!" Ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Hn, sama-sama." Gaara lalu membungkuk memberi hormat pada Hokage baru yang juga merupakan temannya itu.

"Kami pergi dulu!" Seru Temari.

"Baik, hati-hatilah!" Naruto lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati, Temari-san, Gaara-kun." Ucap Hinata yang berdiri disebelah Naruto.

Sebelum meninggalkan Konoha, Gaara melirik kearah Hinata dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hinata."

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

FINISH

NEXT:

CHAPTER 5

AKASIA

* * *

><p>Thanks for read all ^^<p>

please rnr :D sankyu~~

Hoho maaf ya telat update sebagai gantinya, aku buatkan hadiah kecil pada para teman-teman yang sudah mau baca dan review ^^ Maaf ya kalau jelek, aku memang tidak berbakat ~~ XDD

.com/art/Dad-coming-home-205395183?q=gallery%3Ahyuugafuuko%2F29723472&qo=2


	6. AKASIA

**Flower And The Moon  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks for read this ^^**

**Terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah memberi masukkan :D /girang sendiri baca review/ /**

**Balas review dulu semuaa wd**

**maaf ya telat apdet :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>akasuna no hataruno teng tong : iyaiyaa~~ XDD lololol sankyuuu udh mau baca :D sippo, kan kuapdet lebih cepat :)<p>

uchihyuu nagisa : iyaa :D Akasia itu bunganya mekar keluar gtu, seperti tulip, tp lebih lebar ^^

NHGH lovers : sankyuuu makasih sudah baca ya :D

harunaru chan muach : iya, aku juga suka :grin: XD sankyuu udh mau baca :D

arukaschiffer : Sankyuu ^^ wah, kmu dateng juga? cosu? sapa2 ya :D aku jadi Rin kagamine versi Suki kirai :) cari aja yang bawa2 panda haha:D

OraRi HinaRa : ugyaa~ 3 sankyuuuu sudah membaca fic ini ^^ will update as fast as i can! 3

Chikuma new : oh, ada waktunya kok ^^ hoho. ngmong-ngmong kalimat2 di tiap awal dan akhir itu POV dari karakter :) tinggal mengira2 ya XD belum kok, Naruto kan nggak denger pas di festival itu :) Arti dari akasia ada di chapter ini ^^ sankyu udh mau baca :D

* * *

><p>Bahasa - bahasa bunga di Chapter sebelumnya :<p>

Maaf ya, kalau cuma ada beberapa chapter yang dikasih tau arti bahasa nya XD ini dia dari chapter 1:

Chapter 1 : Sunflower = Aku selalu memandangmu di mana pun kau berada

Chapter 2 : Rose (karena tiap warna berbeda,aku artikan dengan mawar berwarna marun, sesuai dengan warna Gaara)= Kamu cantik sekali

Chapter 3 :Sakura = (dalam metaforanya) ciri-ciri kehidupan yang tidak kekal

Chapter 4 : Lavender = Hubungan yang lekat dan mendalam

Chapter 5 : Daisy = Cinta yang setia

Oki doki~ silahkan menikmati Fic yang satu ini =)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

AKASIA

* * *

><p>Aku mungkin tidak bisa melihat dirimu sesering yang kuinginkan<p>

Aku mungkin tidak bisa menahanmu dalam pelukanku sepanjang malam

Tetapi dalam hatiku aku benar-benar tahu

Kau orang yang paling kucintai dan jujur dalam hati aku tak ingin kau pergi

* * *

><p>Konohagakure<p>

Sudah memakan waktu hampir setengah jam gadis itu terus melamun seraya melihat ke arah luar jendela yang langsung terpampang sebuah taman besar dengan tanaman serta pepohonan rindang disana. Gadis itu hanya memandang langit luas diatas kepalanya. Ia menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kiri yang ia taruh di pinggir jendela kayu tersebut. Melihat gadis itu melamun terlalu lama, akhirnya seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut coklat itu tidak tahan untuk menegurnya.

"Nee-chan!" Seru gadis kecil seraya menaruh tangannya di pundak gadis yang ia panggil 'Nee-chan' itu.

"Ha-Hanabi! Kau membuatku kaget saja!" Merasa bahwa ia terlalu lama melamun, akhirnya gadis berambut panjang itu langsung berjalan dan duduk diatas bantalan yang berada di ruang tatami tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hanabi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa?" Tanya balik Hinata. Hanabi hanya menggeleng dan menatap kakak-nya lagi.

"Kau terlalu banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini, tidak latihan seperti biasanya," Keluh Hanabi terlihat kecewa.

Hinata lalu tersenyum tipis. "Maaf ya, Hanabi. Aku memang sedang tidak ada misi. Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun sedang menjalani misi dengan anggota lain, karena aku baru ada misi beberapa minggu lalu." Jelas Hinata. Hanabi tetap tidak puas dengan jawaban Kakak-nya, ia lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau semakin lemah, Nee-chan. Karena tidak ada misi serta teman Nee-chan, jadi tidak ada alasan untung latihan!" Seru Hanabi seraya menuju ke arah pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Hinata hanya memandang Hanabi dengan tampang menciut.

"Maaf,"

"Sudahlah, Nee-chan. Memang sudah takdir bahwa kekuatan kita tidak sebanding," Hanabi lalu menyeringai. "Aku memang jauh lebih kuat dari Nee-chan." Ucap Hanabi sebelum ia menutup pintu.

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung merasa bahwa perkataan Hanabi sedikit kejam. Memang benar saat dulu, Hinata selelu kalah dari adiknya, tapi hingga kini, baru pertama kali Hanabi dengan langsung berkata demikian. Merasa hatinya sakit, ia langsung mengambil secarik kertas. Ia ambil sebuah pena dan dituliskannya kata demi kata. Hinata mulai menyalakan senyumnya saat membuat surat itu.

"Semoga, kau mau mendengarkan keluhanku," Bisik Hinata. Ia lalu memasukkan surat tersebut kedalam amplop. Hinata lalu keluar dan berjalan menuju taman. Dilihatnya, burung elang miliknya sedang berdiri di atas sebuah tiang pendek.

"Nah, tolong kau sampaikan pada Suna, ya." Ucap Hinata seraya memberikan surat itu kepada elang coklat yang langsung menyambar surat miliknya.

Setelah elang itu pergi, Hinata lalu menatap kamar Hanabi. Wajahnya langsung sedih kembali, mengingat kejadian tadi. Merasa butuh penyegaran, ia langsung berjalan kearah luar kediamannya.

* * *

><p>Sudah 1 jam Hinata berjalan mengelilingi Konoha, tidak terlihat teman-temannya berada disana. Hinata sebenarnya bertujuan untuk mencari teman agar ia memiliki teman untuk bicara, karena merasa sepi, tetapi melihat keadaannya, ia berniat untuk pulang kembali hingga akhirnya salah satu Shinobi yang ia kenal baik datang menuju kearahnya.<p>

"Hinata!" Seru lelaki itu. Laki - laki dengan jubah Hokage yang berdiri di hadapan Hinata ini, langsung menghampirinya.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kebetulan, aku sedang istirahat. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di Ichiraku? Kau belum makan, kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan mimik gembira di wajahnya.

Hinata lalu mengangguk. "Boleh, Naruto-kun."

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Naruto langsung tersenyum dan langsung menarik Hinata menuju Ichiraku yang berada tidak jauh dari gerbang Konoha. Sesampainya, Naruto langsung memesan Ramen untuknya dan Hinata.

"Kau sedang apa tadi, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto selagi menunggu pesanannya.

"Eh? Itu, aku sedang mencari teman-teman, aku ingin berbicara dengan mereka." Jawab Hinata.

"Denganku saja! Aku temanmu, bukan?" Ujar Naruto seraya memamerkan deretan giginya. Hinata lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, ini... Tentang Gaara-kun." Ucap Hinata pelan. Mendengar akhir kalimat dari Hinata, hati Naruto langsung menciut. Dada-nya terasa sakit saat melihat wajah Hinata yang tampak malu-malu mengucapkan nama itu.

"Oh." Naruto lalu membalikan tubuhnya yang semula sedang menghadap Hinata menuju kearah depannya.

"Aku benar-benar sedang bingung, baiknya, aku tinggal di Suna atau disini." Mendengar pernyataan itu, Naruto langsung menatap Hinata bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"O-O,ya Naruto-kun belum tahu? Aku berniat menikah Gaara." Jelas Hinata malu-malu.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung dari Hinata, membulatkan matanya. Naruto sontak kaget dengan hal itu, memang yang ia dengar Hinata sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara, tapi tidak sampai untuk menuju tahap itu.

"Ka...Kau, yang benar saja." Bisik Naruto pelan.

"Eh?"

"Hinata, kau yakin mau menikah dengan Gaara?" Ucap Naruto seraya menghadap Hinata.

"Memangnya, kenapa?" Tanya Hinata mulai penasaran.

"Kau baru beberapa hari bersama dengannya, kau mau dengannya karena apa? Apa karena perasaan melarikan diri atau memang tidak ada pilihan lain?" Ujar Naruto serius dengan setengah berteriak.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Hinata langsung memasang wajah tidak percaya. Hatinya sedih mendengar kata 'tidak ada pilihan lain' dari Naruto. Hinata memang merasa ia tidak cantik, tapi ia tidak ingin dibilang 'tidak laku' secara tidak langsung seperti itu oleh Naruto.

"Kau, jahat. Kau jahat, Naruto-kun. Bukan melarikan diri ataupun tidak ada pilihan lain seperti yang kau katakan. Aku rasa, apabila benar aku seperti itu, aku lebih baik tidak menjalani hubungan dengan siapapun yang hanya menyakiti diri orang lain. Tapi, kalau boleh jujur, rasa cintaku lebih besar padamu dibandingan Gaara-kun, dulu." Jelas Hinata yang mulai meneteskan air matanya pelan.

Naruto mulai merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya, hatinya sedikit senang mengatahui bahwa Hinata lebih mencintainya daripada Gaara dulu. Naruto lalu menyentuh pundak Hinata yang langsung ditepis Hinata cepat.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Naruto." Ucap Hinata lirih. Ia lalu langsung berlari dan menuju rumahnya cepat meninggalkan Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Naruto lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya, siap untuk memukul apapun yang ia benci sekarang dengan kekuatan tinggi.

Naruto POV

Setiap malam aku berdoa. Berharap agar aku memilikimu disisiku. Tiap malam aku menghitung bintang dilangit, berharap dengan seluruh kemampuanku, dan saat aku menutup mataku, kuharap kau ada disampingku dengan senyuman-mu yang biasa kau tunjukkan padaku itu.

* * *

><p>SunaGakure<p>

"Gaara," Ujar Temari yang baru memasuki kamar adiknya itu.

Gaara menghadap kakak perempuannya itu. Ia tutup buku yang ia baca sebelum kakak-nya masuk dan langsung berdiri. "Apa?"

"Ini," Temari lalu menyerahkan sebuah surat putih dengan lambang Konoha diatasnya. "Untukmu."

"Hmn," Tanpa banyak bicara Gaara langsung mengambilnya dari tangan Temari pelan. "Terimakasih,"

Temari lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku mau tidur dulu. Kau lekaslah tidur, jangan selalu terlalu malam." Pinta Temari sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar Gaara.

Merasa bahwa kakaknya sudah memasuki kamar, Gaara lalu duduk diatas kasurnya, dan mulai membuka surat itu perlahan. Betapa senangnya Gaara melihat nama yang tertera di awal surat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata. Gaara lalu menaikkan kakinya keatas kasur dan menyender di tembok yang merapat dengan kasur coklatnya. Ia mulai membaca surat itu perlahan.

* * *

><p><em>Untuk Gaara,<em>

_Kau tahu? setiap waktu tanpamu, aku merasa waktu hilang begitu saja. Hari ini pun aku merasa sepi. Hanabi memarahiku karena aku semakin lemah, memang aku tidak berlatih seminggu ini karena aku lelah dengan semua kegiatan sebelumnya. Kau tahu kan betapa sibuknya Konoha dengan persiapan pengangkatan Hokage baru itu? Hanabi bilang aku dibawahnya, dan tidak bisa melampaui-nya. Aku sangat sedih mendengar hal itu._

_Gaara-kun, kuharap kau bisa secepatnya kemari. Aku tahu akan sulit bagi kita berdua dengan jarak yang jauh ini, tapi saat aku memandang langit aku menyadari bahwa kita terikat, dan tidak berjauhan. Menurutku, jarak jauh ini hanyalah sebuah test kecil untuk kita, dan bila kita bisa melewatinya, mungkin kita bisa bersama selamanya. Ujian seperti ini bukan disaat bersama saja, tetapi datang disaat kita tidak bersama, dan membuat kita menyadari bahwa meskipun jarak memisahkan, cinta tetap ada._

_Kurasa, beberapa jam denganmu seperti menghabiskan waktu beribu jam tanpamu. Setiap kulihat kebelakang, tidak ada dirimu. Aku benar-benar kehilangan, kurasa, dengan tidak adanya dirimu disini, menunjukkan ternyata memang benar bahwa aku membutuhkan Gaara-kun._

_Kutunggu balasanmu,_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

* * *

><p>Setelah membacanya, Gaara lalu tersenyum tipis dan mengecup surat itu. Ia lalu mengambil secarik kertas dan mulai menuliskan balasan untuk Hinata dengan senyum yang melingkar diawajahnya.<p>

Gaara menulisnya perlahan dengan tenang, kalimat-kalimat Hinata masih tertanam didalam pikirannya, membuat senyumnya tidak terhenti saat mengingat wajah Hinata. Seraya menulis surat, Gaara lalu menatap keluar jendela.

"Apa kau melihatnya juga, Hinata?"

* * *

><p>KonohaGakure<p>

Sudah dari pagi ini Hinata mendengar suara berisik dari luar kamarnya, merasa penasaran, ia langsung keluar dari kamarnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hanabi?" Seru Hinata pelan melihat adiknya yang sedang berlatih dengan Neji, sepupunya.

Hanabi tidak menjawab, ia terlihat mengacuhkan Hinata dan tetap melanjutkan latihannya. Menyadari hal itu, Hinata hanya tertunduk lemas dan keluar melewati halaman itu. Hinata lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dilihatnya sebuah surat-surat bertumpuk diatas meja. 'pasti Hanabi' pikir Hinata.

Hinata lalu mencari-cari surat untuknya, ada 2 surat, surat berwarna putih dan coklat. Surat coklat berisi lebih besar dibanding yang putih, taku bahwa ada barang penting didalamnya, Hinata langsung membuka surat coklat itu. Dilihatnya setangkai bunga Akasia yang berada didalam surat itu, diambilnya perlahan.

"Cantiknya," Bisik Hinata dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang masih terlihat suntuk. Hinata lalu mengambil secarik kertas didalam surat coklat itu, lalu ia baca perlahan.

* * *

><p><em>Untuk Hinata<em>,

_Aku percaya dalam hatiku dan jiwaku bahwa kita sebenarnya dapat bersama. Aku memikirkan dirimu setiap hari dan setiap malam. Saat aku bersamamu, kau membuatku bersemangat. Kau adalah hal terpenting bagiku, dan aku berharap selalu pada bintang, kau mau kembali menyukaiku. Tolong maafkan aku dengan semua hal yang menyakitimu karena diriku. Tolong, aku berharap kau memaafkan aku dan kembali padaku seperti seharusnya. Aku menyukaimu, dan akan selalu begitu sampai aku mati. Aku harap, saat tiba waktunya, aku akan tetap mendapatkan dirimu disisiku, dan kau akan jadi wanita terakhir yang kulihat sebelum aku mati. Aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu dan mengatakan betapa cintanya aku padamu._

_Dari,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

><p>Membaca surat itu, Hinata langsung menutupnya buru-buru. Betapa takutnya Hinata membaca surat dari Naruto yang sudah menolaknya dengan berpacaran pada sahabatnya, Sakura. Ia lalu mengamati bunga akasia yang berada dipangkuannya, bahasa bunga itu adalah; Cinta yang tersembunyi. Menyadari hal itu, tanpa membuka surat yang satu lagi, Hinata langsung mengambil bunga serta suratnya dan kembali kekamar. Dimasukannya kedalam laci dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Nafas Hinata tampak tersenggal-senggal, jantungnya berdebar tidak kauran, bukan berdebar seperti biasanya, tapi ia berdebar karena takut. Hinata jadi takut pada Naruto semenjak kejadian kemarin. Merasa butuh penyegaran, Hinata langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap keluar mencari Ino, salah satu sahabatnya.<p>

Setelah keluar, dicarinya Ino didepan toko bunga, tapi yang dilihatnya bukanlah Ino, melainkan lelaki yang palng tidak ingin ia temui saat itu, Naruto.

"Hinata!" Seru Naruto melihat sosok gadis itu berdiri gemetaran melihat sosok dirinya. Tanpa peduli hal itu, ia langsung berlari menuju Hinata yang masih terpaku.

"Jangan! Jangan kemari!" Seru Hinata. Naruto hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan langsung memeluk Hinata erat. Menyadari hal itu Hinata langsung berusaha melepaskannya, dengan cara kasar sekalipun.

"Tenang dulu, Hinata!" Seru Naruto yang tetap menahan gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan sentuh, Naruto!" Ujar Hinata seperti tercekik.

"Maafkan aku, bagaimana caranya agar kau memaafkan aku?" Seru Naruti setengah berteriak, membuat warga yang berada disana memandang mereka berdua.

"Pergi, Naruto!" Hinata lalu mendorong Naruto kencang dan langsung berlari menuju rumahnya.

Naruto yang melihat sosok Hinata mulai menjauh langsung memukul tembok didepannya dengan keras, membuat keretakan dibagian yang ia hantam itu. "Sialan!"

* * *

><p>Nafas Hinata masih tersenggal-senggal saat memasuki kamarnya, keringatnya berucucuran dengan tubuhnya yang masih gemetar. Ia lalu menenangkan dirinya perlahan. Dilihatnya diatas mejanya masih ada surat putih yang belum ia baca. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia ambil surat itu dan ia baca teliti. Baru awal kalimat, Hinata langsung tersenyum senang dan mulai tenang kembali.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hinata,<em>

_Terimakasih atas suratmu. Mengenai Hanabi, bagaimana kalau kau bicarakan baik-baik dengannya? Kalau memang lelah, katakan hal itu padanya, bila dia sayang padamu, aku yakin dia akan mengerti. Aku mendukung dirimu. Tapi kalau kau memang sedang tidak ada misi, dan dalam kondisi baik, berlatihlah. Hal itu cukup baik. Bukan hanya untuk yang lain, tapi untuk dirimu juga._

_Aku mengerti saat aku pergi, jarak langsung memisahkan kita. Tapi, Hinata, Seberapa jauh kita berpisah, tidak akan bisa mengubah perasaanku ini. Jangan ukur seberapa jauhnya kita berpisah Hinata, ukur perasaanku padamu. Tahu bahwa aku bisa mencintaimu meski jarak memisahkan, membuat rasa cintaku lebih besar setiap harinya. Jadi bagiku tidak ada _jarak bagi kita, untuk berbagi perasaan kita bersama, dariku untuk dirimu, dan dari dirimu, untukku. Karena bagiku, mencintai dirimu berarti banyak untukku, seberapa jauhnya dirimu. Memang aku mengharapkan kau disini, tapi kau tidak disini, tapi disana. Dan kau tahu? Orang-orang disana tidak tahu seberapa berungtungnya hal itu. __

__Bagaimanapun, benar katamu, menyadari bahwa kita berada di langit yang sama membuatku nyaman dan tenan tahu bahwa kau melihat langit itu juga. Aku akan kesana secepat mungkin, Hinata. Hubungi aku segera bila terjadi masalah, Hinata.  
><em>_

_Gaara_

* * *

><p>Hinata lalu menutup surat itu perlahan dan memeluknya erat seakan memeluk Gaara yang tidak ada dihadapannya. Ia lalu tersenyum dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu,"<p>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

FINISH

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

Chamomile

* * *

><p>Thanks for review dan read-nya yaaa 33 sangat senang mengetahui banyak yan suka ;3; kalau ada yang kurang mohon sarannya ya ;3; terimakasih banyak semua yang sudah baca fic ku ini<p>

Arigatou


	7. CHAMOMILE

**Flower And The Moon  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks for read this ^^**

**Terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah memberi masukkan :D**

**Maaf ya kalau telat apdet ;A;  
><strong>

**Balas review dulu semuaa  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki' : thanks for read :) ah osh semoga akhirnya tidak mengecewakan :)<p>

lonelyclover : thx fr read ^^ wah, harus baca buku yg gimana gtu baru bsa buat kata-katanya XD lol ah, hontou? gomen, akan lebih kuteliti

uchihyuu nagisa : Uchiyu sankyuu :3 umm, well soalnya bakal ada karakter yang sad ending sih Q_Q haha

Arukaschiffer : haha XD semoga ketemu ya :D aih, jgn senpai, berasa jagoan dipanggil senpai ;w;orz

Akira Sumamoto : aku apdet sekaraang! XD lol

Uchiha : Sankyuuu neee 3 maaf telat apdet ^^

OraRi HinaRa : sankyuu maaf telat :D akan lebih teliti di sini :) ah, makasih sudah mau tersenyum membaca fic ini

Chikuma new : iya, pov ^^ iya :D sankyuuu :D arigatouuu ^^

mayraa :mayraaaa! *hug* lama tak bersua kita 3 gomeneee ah iya, absnya kalau jatuh cinta, aku rasa gaara pasti ber-ekspresi XD oh, yang let me be with you? :D belum ada ide buat lanjutin sih ;w; nanti pasti bakal dilanjutkan kalau ini udh selesai :D Shikatema? kebetulan daku juga lagi buat OneShot-nya ShikaTema nih :D cuma belum selesai ^^ osh~sankyuuuu :D

Su'ud Uryuu: sankyu :)

Uzumaki Panda : yo uzumaki! salam kenal :) sankyuu :D sou? yokatta ne ^^ oosh~ gomen telat apdet :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

**CHAMOMILE**

* * *

><p>Aku tersenyum sebelum tidur dimalam hari<p>

Karena aku tahu aku akan memimpikanmu

Tapi aku tersenyum saat terbangun pagi hari

Karena aku tahu kau bukan hanya sebuah mimpi

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure<strong>

Semenjak kejadian kemarin, Hinata tidak pernah berani keluar rumah kecuali untuk hal penting saja. Misi pun tidak pernah ia dapatkan semenjak Naruto menjadi Hokage. Hal itu membuat Hinata lebih sering berada di dalam rumah untuk beristirahat. Terkadang, saat mengingat bagaimana kejadian saat Naruto memeluknya, sukses membuat tubuh Hinata gemetar beberapa saat. Merasa butuh tempat untuk bicara, ia kembali menulis surat untuk Gaara.

Diambilnya kertas di atas meja coklat dengan ukiran di kayu tersebut. Lalu, ia coretkan dengan tulisannya yang rapih itu.

* * *

><p><em>Gaara,<em>

_Aku mengalami kejadian buruk beberapa saat lalu. Kejadian yang sangat tidak aku inginkan. Bahkan, kalau bisa, aku tidak pernah ingin mengalaminya. Kau tahu? Untuk pertama kalinya aku dipeluk oleh laki-laki dengan kasar. Ia memelukku dengan paksa. Andai saja ada dirimu, mungkin aku akan langsung berlari dan mencarimu. Aku benar-benar merasa gemetar saat orang itu melakukan hal itu._

_Saat itu, aku berfikir, andai saja ada kau di sini, atau aku yang di sana, atau mungkin lebih baik kita bersama di manapun. Benar kalau kau kira aku lemah. Sebelum ada dirimu, aku lebih lemah dari yang sekarang. Tapi, saat kau tersenyum didepanku, kau membuatku merasa aku bisa lebih kuat. Bukankah itu hebat?_

_Tapi, tahu kau tak kunjung datang. Aku berfikir apa satu atau dua tahun lagi kau belum datang juga? Setiap tahunnya akan membuat hubungan kita semakin berat. Semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin aku tahu keputusan yang paling tepat yang harus kuambil._

_Aku tahu, bila keputusan yang kuambil adalah memutuskan hubungan kita, semakin aku sadar bahwa aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu. Bagiku, melupakan seseorang yang kita cintai sama seperti mengingat orang yang belum pernah kita temui. Itulah satu hal yang membuatku akan terus mempertahankan cintaku._

_Maka dari itu, keputusan yang kuambil adalah aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun. Aku tidak akan memikirkan lagi berapa lamanya aku menunggu. Bagiku,semua yang harus kita pilih adalah apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan waktu yang diberikan pada kita dari Tuhan, bukankah begitu? _

_Kuharap kau membalas suratku,_

_Hinata_

* * *

><p>Hinata lalu mengulaskan senyum tipis dan melipat surat itu. Ia tersenyum lega setelah menulis surat itu. Merasa baikkan, setelah ia memberikan surat tersebut pada elang miliknya, Hinata langsung menghampiri Hanabi yang sedang berlatih.<p>

"Hanabi," Sapa Hinata yang berdiri di sebelah Hanabi seraya tersenyum.

"Apa?" Tanya Hanabi ketus.

"Ayo, kita latihan bersama," Ucap Hinata.

Hanabi lalu menghentikkan gerakannya. "Onee-chan, maaf."

"Eh?"

Hanabi lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Kubilang, Maaf! Jangan membuatku mengulang kata yang sama!" Keluh Hanabi dengan pipinya yang sudah merona merah.

"Kumaafkan, Hanabi. Aku juga minta maaf," Hinata lalu menepuk kepala Hanabi pelan.

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita latihan!" Ujar Hanabi bersemangat. Hinata lalu mengangguk senang.

Ia berfikir, ternyata benar kata Gaara. Apabila Hanabi sayang pada Hinata, pasti Hanabi akan mengerti. Mengingat hal itu, Hinata langsung tersenyum manis.

"Hihi, Onee-chan sedang memikirkan siapa? Wajahmu merah begitu." Goda Hanabi.

"Hanabi! Ini karena udaranya panas kok, kan sedang musim panas!" Kelak Hinata malu-malu. Hanabi hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure<strong>

"Surat lagi," Ucap Temari. Gaara yang sedang bekerja langsung menghentikkan kegiatannya dan langsung mengambil surat itu.

"Wah, senang sekali tampaknya," Goda Temari yang sudah bisa mengira siapa yang mengirim surat itu.

"Uhm," Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali duduk.

"Kau benar mau menikahi gadis itu? Akan sangat sulit loh, lagipula, apa warga di sini mau menerimanya?" Tanya Temari serius. Gaara lalu menatap Temari.

"Hn, aku serius."

"Kalau kau sudah berkata begitu, aku rasa aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, aku di pihakmu. Tapi, bicaralah baik-baik pada tetua itu. Warga di sini juga tak semuanya yang menerima Konoha dengan lapang dada. Kau tahu hal itu, kan? Hinata bisa dikucilkan." Ucap Temari mengingatkan Gaara akan kejadian dimana saat-saat Konoha dan Suna bukanlah Desa yang saling membantu seperti sekarang.

"Aku akan melindunginya. Apapun caranya, aku akan melindungi Hinata." Ujar Gaara tegas. Mendengar hal itu, Temari hanya tersenyum seraya menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Iya,iya. Aku keluar dulu."

Gaara mengangguk. Saat Temari keluar, ia langsung membuka suratnya. Melihat kalimat-kalimat di awal surat itu, cukup membuat Gaara tampak kesal. Ia sedikit menggenggam surat itu hingga kertasnya hampir robek. Tetapi, melihat kalimat terakhirnya, Gaara sedikit tenang. Dengan cepat ia langsung mengambil kertas dan membalasnya buru-buru. Wajahnya tampak tidak senang dengan surat Hinata kali ini. Ia menulis sembari tangan kirinya yang ia kepalkan dengan erat di atas mejanya.

"Kurang ajar." Bisik Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure<strong>

"Onee-chan! Surat untukmu!" Seru Hanabi pada pagi hari yang terik. Hinata yang masih berada di atas kasurnya langsung bangun saat Hanabi memasuki kamarnya.

"Hana..Bi?" Ucap Hinata tampak lesu dari bangun tidurnya itu.

"Surat, dari Suna." Ujar Hanabi dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya tampak jahil.

"Ah, Hanabi!" Hinata lalu merebut surat itu dan langsung menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Haha, padahal kemarin lesu sekali! Ok, kubuatkan teh dulu ya," Hanabi lalu keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Dengan senang, Hinata langsung membuka surat dari Suna tersebut yang langsung ia tahu bahwa surat itu berasal dari Gaara.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata,<em>

_Kau sukses membuatku kaget dengan suratmu. Aku kira aku akan menerima kabar baik darimu. Tapi, jangan terlalu kaupikirkan, dipeluk seperti itu tetap tidak mengurangi nilai-mu,kok. Aku rasa kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Aku juga tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, yang penting kau baik-baik saja._

_._

.

.

._  
><em>

_Sebenarnya aku mau mengatakan begitu. Tapi ternyata, aku tidak bisa belagak tidak peduli seperti itu. Membaca suratmu itu, membuat kepalaku langsung panas, aku langsung berfikir, bedebah mana yang memelukmu. Dengan suratmu itu, aku jadi tidak sabar, seandainya aku bisa langsung berlari ke arahmu, akan aku lakukan. Aku ingin langsung menuju ke tempatmu dan memelukmu. Memelukmu untuk menghilangkan tanda bekas pelukan lelaki brengsek itu. se-erat-eratnya akan aku langsung peluk dirimu, dengan itu saja akan membuatku tenang. Mungkin._

_Minggu depan aku bisa ke Konoha untuk melamarmu dengan resmi, aku akan bicara dengan para tetua hari ini, berdoalah. Aku akan terus berusaha untuk hubungan kita._

_Gaara._

* * *

><p>Hinata lalu memandang surat itu sedikit tidak percaya. Wajahnya langsung bersemu merah dan ia memeluk surat itu erat di depan dadanya. Ia tersenyum senang dengan tawa kecil yang mengikutinya. Merasa rasa percaya dirinya mulai keluar, ia langsung bergegas untuk bangun dan bersiap-siap menuju Gedung Hokage.<p>

* * *

><p>"Naruto," Sapa seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Hokage.<p>

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Tanya laki-laki yang barusan duduk di sebuah kursi hitam. Naruto langsung berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah Sakura.

"Kau punya waktu, kan?" Tanya Sakura kembali. Naruto mengangguk.

"Ung, ada apa?"

Sakura lalu menundukkan wajahnya, "Begini, umm.. Aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Hinata sekarang, tapi, semakin lama, aku sadar, saat tidak ada dirimu di sampingku, pundakku terasa lebih hampa." Jelas Sakura.

"Sakura.." Naruto lalu memegang kedua pundak Sakura.

"Naruto, apa tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku?" Tanya Sakura dengan suaranya yang sudah tercekat tampak mulai ingin menangis.

"Sakura, aku masih.." Belum selesai Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, datanglah Hinata yang membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Melihat bahwa ia datang di saat yang salah, Hinata buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu." Dengan cepat ia langsung menutup pintunya dan pergi dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Hinata!" Naruto langsung berlari mengejar Hinata dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, hanya menghela nafas-nya perlahan. "Benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan, ya." Ucapnya lirih.

* * *

><p>"Hinata! Tunggu!" Seru Naruto seraya mengejar Hinata yang masih terus berlari.<p>

"Hinata!" Dengan cepat, Naruto langsung menarik tangan kiri Hinata erat. "Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang terlihat mengatur pernafasannya karena terlalu lama berlari tadi.

"Maaf, aku.." Hinata lalu buru-buru berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto, yang tetap ditahan oleh lelaki dihadapannya itu.

"Aku minta maaf! Aku yang salah memelukmu saat itu. Maafkan aku! Maaf bila aku pernah menyakitimu, maaf bila aku pernah membuatmu menangis, Maaf.." Seru Naruto seraya menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

Naruto lalu kembali mengangkat wajahnya, "Hinata, aku menyukaimu. Benar-benar sangat menyukai dirimu," Ucap Naruto serius.

Hinata hanya menatap Naruto seraya menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Kalimat yang dikatakan Naruto tadi, andai saja ia mengatakannya disaat Hinata masih mencintai lelaki itu, disaat Gaara belum hadir diantara mereka berdua. Pasti, hati Hinata akan melambung seperti disaat ia mencintai Naruto. Dia dan Naruto bisa saling menyukai, Gaara yang datang belakangan, tapi kenapa hati Hinata tidak terketuk sedikitpun mendengar kalimat Naruto? Itulah yang Hinata pikirkan saat ini.

"Naruto-kun, terimakasih. Memang, aku terus menangis saat tahu kau menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura. Memang aku menangis melihatmu berjalan dengan Sakura, tapi! Tapi, hatiku lebih sakit saat tahu bahwa kau menyukaiku sekarang." Ujar Hinata. Naruto hanya memandang Hinata tampak tidak percaya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit mendengar hal itu.

"Tapi, terimakasih karena.. Kau pernah membuatku tertawa dan merasakan betapa menyenangkannya mencintai seseorang. Terimakasih, Naruto-kun." Hinata lalu melepaskan genggamanan tangan Naruto perlahan dan tersenyum.

Daripada diteriaki, daripada dipukuli, daripada dipersalahkan, senyuman Hinata saat itu telah menyadarkan betapa diri Naruto sangat bodoh saat itu.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata." Naruto lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung berjalan lesu meninggalkan Hinata sendiri yang masih menahan isak tangis-nya.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure<strong>

"Lalu? Hal apa yang ingin kau diskusikan pada kami?" Tanya tetua Suna yang sudah berada di ruang pertemuan itu.

"Maaf aku memanggil tiba-tiba. Tapi, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan." Gaara lalu duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di tengah-tengah meja berukuran persegi panjang itu.

"Cepatlah, kami juga memiliki tugas." Ujar tetua lainnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa keluar." Tukas Gaara tajam. Tetua tadi langsung diam dan menggerutu pelan.

"Karena umurku yang sudah cukup, serta hal lainnya yang sudah dianggap cukup, aku ingin memberitahu kalau aku akan melamar salah satu Kunoichi dari Konoha." Jelas Gaara datar. Mendengar hal itu, ruangan tersebut langsung ramai.

"Kazekage-sama! Konoha? Kau mau menikahi aliansi Negara lain!" Seru Tetua berambut hitam dengan keras.

"Iya, keluarga Hyuuga." Tambah Gaara membuat seluruh tetua serta shinobi yang ikut disana lebih ramai.

"Kurasa, keluarga terpandang seperti mereka tidak akan bersedia."

"Aku sudah meminta persetujuan dari Hiashi sendiri. Hal itu tidak bermasalah." Gaara lalu tetap bersikeras.

"Aku tidak terima warga Konoha ada yang hidup dan berpindah kemari. Mereka semua telah membunuh Kazekage kita! Ayahmu, Gaara!" Ujar Tetua yang sedari tadi hanya duduk.

"Kau tidak perlu membahas hal mengenai Ayahku." Gaara lalu berdiri membuat semua diam.

"Kazekage-sama, benarkah kau mau mengangkat Hyuuga itu sebagai istrimu? Aku tidak begitu masalah, tetapi warga di desa ini tidak semua berpihak dan menyukai warga Konoha. Ada pula Shinobi Suna yang dibunuh Konoha saat misi." Ucap Matsuri yang mengikuti rapat tersebut untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu." Jawab Gaara.

"Baiklah, kami para tetua tidak akan menghentikkanmu untuk melamar gadis Hyuuga itu. Tapi, apabila gadis itu menyerah tinggal di tempat yang mungkin akan mengucilkannya, karena ia warga Konoha, kami rasa kami tidak punya tanggung jawab untuk hal itu." Jelas salah satu tetua yang duduk disana.

Gaara lalu menunduk. "Terimakasih."

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure<strong>

Sudah mulai pagi hari, mata Hinata masih tetap terjaga. Ia mengedipkan matanya perlahan berkali-kali. Melihat ke arah jam dinding yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu kamarnya.

"Jam 5 pagi," Desis Hinata. Ia masih belum bisa tidur memikirkan kejadian Minggu kemarin dengan Naruto. Sudah seminggu ini, ia sering melamun, sering memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Bahkan, ia tidak sanggup membalas surat dari Gaara sebelumnya.

"Hinata, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Neji yang berada di balik pintu kamar Hinata. Hinata lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Neji-Niisan, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata melihat sepupu-nya itu sudah berdiri di pagi buta seperti ini.

"Aku ingin berlatih bersama, bagaimana?" Ujar Neji dengan mengulaskan senyuman tipis. Hinata tampak berfikir, lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Baik, aku siap-siap dulu."

Seraya menunggu Hinata, Neji lalu beranjak menuju Doujo dimana Ia dan Hinata biasa latihan di sana. Ia melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu, hingga akhirnya Hinata datang.

"Neji-Niisan, aku sudah siap." Hinata lalu kembali menutup pintu doujo, dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Neji yang sudah melakukan kuda-kuda.

"Aku tidak akan terlalu kasar, kau serang saja aku dengan bebas." Jelas Neji. Hinata mengangguk paham.

Perlahan, mereka berdua akhirnya mulai saling menyerang. Berbeda seperti saat melawan musuh-nya, Neji terlihat santai melawan Hinata. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang mulai terlihat lelah, menyadari jyukken-nya tidak kena tubuh Neji seperti yang Ia inginkan. Akhirnya, Hinata berhenti untuk mengatur pernafasannya.

"Jangan pergi." Ujar Neji. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Neji bingung.

"Eh?"

"Kau, akan menikah dengan Kazekage itu, kan? Aku tidak akan menyerakanmu padanya, bila kau selemah ini." Neji lalu melipatkan tangannya didepan dadanya yang bidang. Hinata lalu menatap Neji dengan pertanyaan yang mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

"Apa hubungannya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau terlalu lemah, Hinata. Bagaimana bila di Suna tiba-tiba kau diserang saat Gaara sedang keluar Desa? Apa kau bisa melawan musuh-musuh itu dengan kekuatanmu seperti ini?" Tanya Neji dengan nada khawatir didalamnya.

"Tapi, Gaara..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melangkah dari rumah ini ke Suna sampai kau bisa mengalahkanku, Hinata." Neji lalu tersenyum tipis, dan meninggalkan Hinata di ruangan Doujo itu sendiri.

'Mengalahkan Neji?' Ucap Hinata dalam hati. 'Mengalahkan seorang Jounin yang kekuatannya diatas diriku? Apa bisa?' Lanjut Hinata mengingat kejadian Ujian Chunnin dulu.

Masih berfikir, ia memilih untuk kembali ke kamar-nya meski terhenti oleh seruan Hanabi.

"Onee-chaan!" Seru Hanabi seraya berlari kecil di koridor rumahnya. "Ini, tadi ada surat untukmu, dari elang milikmu." Ucap Hanabi yang langsung menyerahkan sebuah surat di tangannya.

"Terimakasih ya, Hanabi." Ucap Hinata sambil mengels kepala adikknya yang kembali ke taman untuk berlatih.

Hinata lalu memasuki kamarnya untuk membaca surat yang ia pastikan dari Gaara. Berbeda dengan surat sebelumnya, kali ini, amplop surat itu lebih besar. Merasa penasaran, ia buru-buru membukanya. Kali ini, suratnya cukup mengejutkan Hinata. Bagaimana tidak? saat dibuka, terlihat setangkai bunga Arbutus berwarna putih. Hinata lalu mengambil bunga tersebut berserta surat didalamnya, ia baca perlahan seraya tersenyum.

* * *

><p><em>Untuk Hinata,<em>

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Aku khawatir karena kau tidak membalas suratku. _

_Aku sudah bicara dengan para tetinggi dan penasehat Sunagakure. Aku berhasil. Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah berangkat menuju Konoha untuk menemui Ayahmu dengan para wakilku. _

_Kau tahu? Hal ini, membuatku tidak bisa fokus kerja seharian. Kapanpun, dimanapun, yang membuatku tersenyum hanyalah kamu. Mungkin kamu berfikir aku aneh, karena seringnya bicara dan tersenyum dihadapanmu, tapi tidak dihadapan orang lain. Tapi, bagaimanapun, aku yang beginipun, adalah aku yang sama. Jadi, kuharap kau tidak menganggapku berbeda._

_Aku harap, saat sampai di Konoha, aku bisa melihat dirimu tersenyum seperti yang biasanya. Mengenai bunga itu, sebenarnya aku suda mencari-cari di Suna, tapi ternyata sangat sulit mencarinya di Desa dengan gurun pasir tersebut. Jadi, aku meminta Temari yang sedang mengunjngi Shikamaru untuk mengirimiku sebuah bunga, dan dari pengetahuan yang aku dapat, kurasa bunga itu cocok untuk dirimu dari diriku._

_Gaara_

* * *

><p>Hinata lalu melipat surat itu kembali dengan seulas senyum yang tampak manis bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Penasaran dengan bahasa bunga yang Ia pegang saat itu, langsung membuatnya mengambil buku yang berisi bahasa-bahasa bunga yang diberi Ino untuk-nya.<p>

"Arbutus...Arbutus..." Ucap Hinata seraya mencari kata tersebut. Saat menemukannya, pipinya langsung merona merah dan ia tersenyum seraya kembali menatap bunga tersebut yang memiliki arti sangat penting bagi Hinata.

.

.

.

'Kamulah yang aku cintai'

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Gedung Hokage<strong>

"Eh? Gaara akan kemari?" Tanya Naruto mengulang perkataan Shikamaru.

"Iya, mungkin 1-2 hari lagi dia sampai." Jelas Shikamaru yang berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

"Sial," Desis Naruto tak terdengar.

"Baiklah aku keluar dulu, ya. Merepotkan." Ujar Shikamaru yang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut sebelum akhirnya dihentikan oleh suara Naruto.

"Tunggu Shikamaru! Aku minta tolong padamu!" Seru Naruto pelan.

"Apa lagi?"

"Tolong panggilkan Team 8 dari Rookie kita, karena aku, Hokage ingin memberikan mereka Misi. Cepatlah!" Seru Naruto lagi dengan suara lebih tinggi.

"Baik, baik." Shikamar lalu menutup pintu setelah keluar dari ruangan Hokage tersebut.

"Hm, Hinata, maafkan aku, aku masih belum bisa menerima ini. Aku sudah sabar." Ucap Naruto lirih. "Kali ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Gaara?"

* * *

><p>Meski aku tersenyum dihadapanmu<p>

Tidak berarti aku tersenyum didalam diriku

Kau bilang tak ingin menyakitiku

Jadi karena itu kau menutup matamu saat aku menangis?

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

CHAMOMILE

FINISH

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT<strong>

**CHAPTER 8**

**CARNATION**

* * *

><p><em>Terimakasih banyaaak semuaa 333<em>

review lagi yaa 3 masih btuh bimbingan dan ngerasa Chara-chara'a jadi OOC disini =_=

Next akan kuperbaiki (owo)/

oya di akhir cerita kok Naruto jadi keliatan jahat gitu ya =A=;;

sepertinya berlanjut sampai 10 chapter, soalnya ud ditentuin juga nama-nama bunga buat kedepannya XDD

osh~~ arigatou gozaimasu! (o^0^o)/~~

-Aya Kawashiiba-


	8. CARNATION : YELLOW

**Flower And The Moon  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks for read this ^^**

**Terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah memberi masukkan :D**

**Maaf ya kalau telat apdet ;A; Karena ada UKK, jadi nggak bisa nulis fic dulu, udh gitu, gara-gara penampilan baru FFN, saya nggak tahu mau publish tuh gmna! O_O smp bbrp hari akhirnya di kasih tahu lewat manage story ;A; maafkan saayaaaa /bow  
><strong>

**Balas review dulu semuaa  
><strong>

* * *

><p>uchihyuu nagisa : Iya, aku juga merasa gtu, ah abisnya kalo nggak sedikit OOC Gaara-nya g bkl ngmong2 -_- lolol.. doakan ya semoga Narutonya nggak berulah Q_Q;; lol<p>

Uchiha No TsuQ74TraLaLa : iyaa! Naruto jadi begitu ;3; okeee maaf kalau update-nya terlalu lama TAT

Ai HinataLawliet :Yup, bnr! pdahal udh di nyatain cintanya, tp Naruto biasa2 aja -_- aku jg brharap gtu osh! maaf telat update

Arukaschiffer : LOL kalau jaman modern juga pasti sms-an XD ah iya, lupa Sasuke disini 8D ah, iya, soalnya tba2 gbs dtg

OraRi HinaRa :Osh, kuapdet secepatnya!

miss lavender chan : aa maaf telat! T^T oh kalau roman-nya tunggu disaat yg tepat ya /

Chikuma : lol Aku juga kangeeen dirimuuu 3 Iya T^T aku jg buatnya krna di animanga jg dia g respon Hina sih -,- Ah, arigato okeeee /hugs

Uzumaki Panda: Halo Uzumaki ^^ sama-sama :D /hug/ tidaaak! Akan langsung ku UPDATE! /ded/

Su'ud Uryuu: Aku setujuuuuu! bener tuh si Naruto juga smpt blushing pas di 'tembak' sakura -_- padahal udh dpt pernyataan Hina XD lol

Mayra: gya~ ntar ya klo ini udh selesai /plak

lady mishil : Iya! Naruto pantas menjadi antagonis sekarang /dzingh

**_Oya, disini Carnation itu punya berbagai arti, jadi aku ambil Carnation berwarna kuning~_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

**CARNATION : YELLOW**

* * *

><p>Hari itu datang ketika ia meninggalkan sisiku<p>

Malam itu dingin dan suram

Aku masih ingat hari itu begitu jelas

Aku memegang dia dengan sekuat tenaga

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure<strong>

Terlihat 3 orang Shinobi yang berdiri di hadapan seorang Hokage baru yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka ber-tiga sedari tadi. Dengan perlahan, Hokage bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu berdiri dari duduknya dan membuka mulutnya.

"Baiklah, aku memanggil kalian untuk misi, ke Iwagakure." Jelas Naruto dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya yang sedikit terlihat masam itu.

Tidak seperti lainnya, Hinata cukup kaget mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin Ia menjalankan misi disaat Gaara, yang akan melamarnya harus Ia tinggalkan, padahal lelaki itu sendiri sedang menuju ke Konoha untuk menemuinya. Ia hanya tertegun melihat Naruto yang hanya menunduk.

"Lalu? Kami harus melakukan apa? Jelaskan yang benar, Naruto!" Gerutu Kiba yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Naruto lalu menyerahkan gulungan kertas dan melemparnya ke arah Shino. "Serahkan surat penting itu pada Tsuchikage, kau harus hati-hati, karena surat itu adalah salah satu surat perjanjian antar Desa kita dengan Iwa." Jelas Naruto yang kembali duduk.

"Baik, baik. Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu." Ujar Kiba yang sudah bersemangat. Shino lalu keluar dari pintu ruangan Hokage itu diikuti Kiba.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat gadis itu masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bisa kalau ada orang yang menggantikkan aku?" Tanya Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Maaf Hiata, tapi misi ini untuk Tim-8," Jelas Naruto tanpa menatap mata Hinata sedikitpun.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Hinata lalu dengan cepat keluar dan berlari mengejar teman-temannya.

Naruto yang masih duduk di atas kursi Kage-nya itu hanya menunduk pasrah. "Sial,"

* * *

><p>"Hei, Gaara! Jangan terlalu terburu-buru begitu! Kita sudah semalaman tidak tidur!" Seru Temari yang melihat adiknya terus berlari melwati pohon ke pohon lainnya.<p>

"Maaf,"

"Dasar, Gaara memang sangat bersemangat kali ini, ya?" Goda Kankurou melihat adiknya yang tetap berlari cepat di depannya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau berlama-lama di perjalanan." Ujar Gaara mengelak.

"Ooh," Temari lalu tersenyum lebar melihat adiknya.

"Pasti dia senang ya," Jelas Matsuri yang ikut bersama mereka.

"Ah, kalian berisik sekali! Sudah, cepatlah!" Seru Baki-sensei yang sedari tadi mendengar ocehan para Shinobi Suna itu.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Hinata saat bertemu dengannya.

"Tunggulah, Hinata."

* * *

><p>"Kira-kira, dari Konoha ke Iwa itu memakan waktu berapa lama ya?"<p>

"Yah, kira-kira 3-4 hari, kita bisa bermalam di Kusa, desa sebelum Iwa, jadi kita tidak perlu terlalu cepat-cepat ke sana." Ucap Shino.

Kalau dilihat dari peta, Iwa berada di bagian Utara Konoha, sedang Suna berada di bagian Barat, mengingat hal itu, Hinata hanya mengehela nafasnya, menyadari bahwa Ia tidak akan bisa berpapasan dengan Gaara.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanya Kiba melihat sahabatnya itu hanya diam.

"Ti..Tidak, maafkan aku," Hinata lalu terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Kiba yang terlihat khawatir.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Gaara, kan? Kalau begitu, kau akan pergi dari Desa?" Tanya Kiba sembari berjalan beriringan dengan kedua Sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, masalah itu..." Hinata lalu menundukkan wajahnya, menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merona merah.

"Baik-baiklah disana, ya?" Ucap Kiba dengan senyum khas-nya yang langsung dibalas Hinata dengan senyuman yang jarang dilihat Kiba akhir-akhir ini.

"Terimakasih."

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure<strong>

"Naruto, ada tamu." Ucap Shikamaru saat memasuki ruang Hokage, diikuti beberapa Shinobi yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"Ga...Gaara." Naruto sedikit takut melihat Shinobi Suna dihadapannya kini. Buru-buru Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan memberi salam pada Kage asal Suna didepannya itu.

"Sudah lama, Naruto. Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Gaara terlihat senang, melihat sahabat-nya sudah duduk di atas bangku seorang Kage.

"Baik. Kau, ada urusan apa datang kemari?" Tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ah, aku datang kemari untuk mengurus segala perizinan dan surat-surat mengenai aliansi. Aku ingin melamar Hyuuga Hinata." Jelas Gaara.

Tenggorokkan Naruto terasa tercekat mendengar nama Hinata disebut langsung oleh Gaara di hadapannya. Naruto lalu menundukkan wajahnya wajahnya sedikit.

"Maaf, Gaara. Tapi, Hinata sedang ada Misi saat ini." Ujar Naruto tanpa melihat mata Gaara.

Gaara yang mendengarnya sedikit kecewa. "Begitukah? Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku pamit untuk menemui Hyuuga Hiashi. Nanti aku akan menemui-mu lagi untuk persetujuan perpindahan aliansi. Permisi." Ucap Gaara.

Setelah itu, Gaara bersama yang lainnya, langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Hei Naruto! Kau sudah tahu akan maksud Gaara datang kemari, tapi kau malah menyuruh Hinata untuk pergi misi? Bukankah itu kejam?" Tanya Shikamaru melihat tindakan Naruto yang menurutnya tidak logis itu.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya.. Tidak mau membiarkannya." Jawab Naruto lirih.

"Haah, mendokusai."

* * *

><p>"Permisi, Hiashi-sama. Ada tamu untukmu," Ujar Neji menghadap Hiashi, yang merupakan pamannya.<p>

"Siapa?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Kazekage, bersama para pengikutnya."

Mendengar penjelasan Neji, tanpa basa-basi, Hiashi langsung mempersilahkan masuk Kazekage yang sudah datang jauh-jauh menemuinya itu.

"Kau menepati janjimu, Kazekage-sama." Ucap Hiashi seraya tersenyum tipis.

Mereka lalu duduk disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Hiashi dan Gaara duduk bersebrangan. Sementara pengikut Gaara duduk dibelakangnya.

"Selamat siang, maaf aku datang tiba-tiba." Ucap Gaara yang langsung membungkuk dalam keadaan bersimpuh.

"Angkat kepalamu. Bagaimanapun, kau adalah pemimpin Suna. Kau harus tetap menjaga harga dirimu."

"Aku bisa menghapus harga diriku demi Hinata." Jawab Gaara tegas seraya mengangkat kembali wajahnya, menatap Hiashi tanpa ketakutan sedikitpun.

"Lalu, ada hal apa hingga kau harus datang kemari disaat Hinata tidak ada?" Tanya Hiashi memastikan.

"Mengenai itu, awalnya aku berniat membicarakan hal ini bersama Hinata. Tapi entah apa yang Hokage pikirkan hingga ia menugaskan Hinata." Ucap Gaara tanpa tidak senang.

"Disini, aku bersama para tetua serta pengikutku, ingin agar anda memberikan persetujuan atas pernikahanku dengan Hinata.

"Aku menginzinkanmu menikahinya. Apa perlu beratus kali aku mengatakannya hingga aku berubah pikiran?" Ucap Hiashi sedikit kesal.

"Maaf, Hiashi-sama. Saya sangat menghormati jawaban anda. Tapi, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin saya diskusikan. Boleh saya membawa Hinata ke Suna?" Tanya Gaara penuh harapan.

Hiashi terlarut dalam diam. Mendengar kenyataan, bahwa inilah saat-nya. Saat dimana Putri sulungnya harus pergi dari rumah ini. Saat dimana Ia akan lepas dari tanggung jawabnya akan putri sulungnya itu. Selang beberapa menit, Hiashi lalu mengangguk.

"Aku percayakan padamu, Gaara."

Mendengar jawaban baik dari Hiashi, Gaara langsung tersenyum tipis dan langsung membungkukkan badannya.

"Terimakasih, Hiashi-sama. Aku akan memegang janji-ku sebaik-baiknya." Gaara lalu mengangkat kepalanya, memutarnya sedikit untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi tetua yang juga terlihat senang.

"Untunglah, Gaara." Ucap Temari berbisik.

* * *

><p>"Siaaaal! Naruto Sialan! Kenapa jauh sekali!" Seru Kiba tampak mulai bosan dengan perjalanan mereka yang tak kunjung sampai.<p>

"Baru memakan waktu sehari, kan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ng, tapi kurasa ada baiknya kita istirahat dulu, bagaimana?" Ide Kiba. Hinata sedikit menolak hal itu dengan bahasa tubuhnya, menginginkan agar mereka lebih cepat sampai dan bisa langsung pulang Konoha. Tetapi, ke-egoisannya ia pendam demi kesehatan para sahabat-nya yang sudah terlihat sangat lelah itu.

"O,ya Shino. Kau tidak lupa membawa makanan Akamaru yang kutitipkan padamu kan?" Tanya Kiba yang langsung merogoh-rogoh tas milik Shino yang berada disebelah ia duduk.

"Kurasa tidak." Jawab Shino santai.

"Bohong kau! Serangga-seranggamu menghabisi seluruh makanan Akamaru, bodoh!" Seru Kiba tampak tak percaya melihat sebungkus dagis sudah habis ditangannya.

"Kaing," Akamaru yang mendengarnya langsung duduk tersungkur.

"Ah, tak apa, Akamaru-kun, aku membawa daging lebih. Awalnya untuk Kiba dan Shino, tapi kurasa sekarang Akamaru lebih lapar, ya kan?" Ucap Hinata seraya mengelus kepala Akamaru yang langsung terlihat senang.

"Ah, Hinata kau tidak makan dulu?" Tanya Kiba disaat Ia dan Shino sedang makan siang bersama.

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak lapar." Ucap Hinata tampak tenang. Meski ucapannya merupakan kebohongan, tapi Ia lebih mementingkan Akamaru untuk makan dibanding dirinya yang sebenarnya sudah lapar dari tadi.

"Jangan begitu, Hinata! Kau pikir selama berbelas-belasan tahun ini kami tidak menyadari sifat-mu yang tidak enakkan itu? Ini!" Kiba lalu melemparkan Hinata sebungkus roti besar. "Aku tidak mau dipersalahkan oleh Kazekage itu kalau calon Istrinya tiba-tiba sakit karena tidak makan!" Jelas Kiba membuat Hinata sedikit tersipu.

"Terimakasih, Kiba-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure<strong>

"Naruto, ada Gaara ingin menemuimu." Seru Shikamaru melihat yang dipanggil sedang tidur diatas meja kerja-nya.

"Ah? Suruh masuk saja."

Setelah dipersilahkan, Gaara langsung masuk, sedang Shikamaru yang tidak mau ikut campur langsung melesat pergi dari ruangan itu."

"Aku sudah mendapat persetujuan dari Hiashi serta keluarga Hyuuga. Jadi, aku kemari untuk meminta tanda tangan darimu selaku Hokage saat ini." Gaara lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas ke arah Naruto yang hanya diam tanpa berniat mengambil surat perjanjian itu.

"Gaara. Untuk saat ini, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu." Ujar Naruto berbisik. Mendengar hal itu, Gaara hanya diam tanpa menggeser pandangannya dari mata Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Gaara tampak bingung dengan sahabatnya saat itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Hinata padamu!" Seru Naruto berani. Mendengar hal itu, Gaara langsung naik pitam dan menarik kerah baju Naruto kencang.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau begini, tapi jika kudengar alasannya karena kau mencintai dirinya, aku tidak akan segan-segan memukulmu." Ucap Gaara ketus.

Naruto hanya menyeringai dan berkata, "Ya, aku mencintai Hinata."

Tanpa basa-basi, dengan sekuat tenaga Gaara menghantam wajah Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya hingga membuat Naruto jatuh tersungkur. Belum sempat Naruto bangun dari jatuhnya, Gaara langsung berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memukulnya lagi.

"Katakan itu hanya bohong! Katakan, Naruto!" Seru Gaara tampak geram mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Hmph! Aku tidak peduli, aku mencintainya lebih dari kau mencintai-nya!" Tak mau kalah, Naruto langsung memukul Gaara yang langsung kena telak di wajah sang Kazekage. "Kenapa? Tumben sekali pasirmu tidak melindungi dirimu yang berharga."

"Aku ingin melindungi Hinata dengan kekuatanku sendiri!" Gaara lalu kembali memukul Naruto. Tampak Ia lebih kesal mengingat surat Hinata yang mengatakan bahwa ada lelaki yang memeluk-nya. Kali ini Gaara yakin siapa orang itu, yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Naruto.

"Hei! Ada apa ini! Hentikan kalian berdua!" Seru Shikamaru yang kembali lagi mengantar-kan dokumen bersama Temari disampingnya.

"Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Dengan sigap Temari langsung menarik lengan adik-nya yang hendak memukul Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku, Temari!" Seru Gaara seraya menepis tangan kakak-nya.

"Heh, Hinata memang tidak pantas bersanding denganmmu. Aku yang lebih pantas." Berkat kalimat Naruto itulah, Gaara langsung memukul Naruto hingga yang dipukul langsung mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah dari mulutnya.

"Sekali lagi aku mendengar nama Hinata dari mulutmu, akan aku hancurkan tanganmu." Gaara lalu langsung segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hei, Naruto, apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Shikamaru khawatir.

"Yah, terimakasih." Ucap Naruto sambil menghapus tetesan darah yang masih mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan hingga seperti ini?" Tanya Temari ingin memperjelas.

"Tidak ada, hanya tentang diriku, dia, dan Hinata."

Mendengar nama Hinata, Temari dan Shikamaru langsung paham dengan situasinya.

"Hoi Naruto, kau ada di posisi yang salah. Sudah jelas Hinata akan menjadi Istri Gaara, kenapa kau ingin mengusik-nya?" Ujar Shikamaru tidak mengerti.

"Aku mencintai Hinata. Aku ingin dia memilihku. Jadi tidak ada salahnya aku memberitahu Gaara akan perasaanku pada Hinata." Ucap Naruto tak berdosa.

"Meski persahabatan kalian harus putus?" Ucap Temari tampak sedih. "Kau tahu? Kau adalah orang pertama yang dianggap teman oleh Gaara. Menurutmu, bagaimana perasaannya mengetahui bahwa teman pertamanya mencintai wanita yang pertama kali Ia cintai?" Lanjut Temari.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto langsung menundukkan wajah-nya.

"Aku...Tidak tahu," Bisik Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin untuk tahu."

* * *

><p>Atas izin Hiashi, Gaara bersama pengikutnya akan menetap di rumah Hyuuga hingga Hinata kembali dari misinya. Mengisi waktu luang, malam hari, Gaara diminta menemani Hiashi untuk minum bersama.<p>

"Maaf merepotkan," Ujar Gaara.

"Tak apa, kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku."

"Apa, anda mengenal Naruto?" Tanya Gaara memulai topik pembicaraan membuat Hiashi langsung bingung dengan ucapan Gaara.

"Tentu, siapa yang tidak kenal pembuat onar serta Kyuubi di Konoha ini?" Jawab Hiashi santai.

Gaara lalu menundukkan wajahnya. "Dibanding dirinya, apa saya lebih buruk?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Kurasa, semua orang memiliki pengukuran masing-masing. Tapi dimataku sampai saat ini, kau lebih baik dibanding dirinya. Ada apa? Apa kau cemas karena Naruto cinta pertama Hinata?" Tanya balik Hiashi.

Gaara hanya menggeleng. "Bukan. Terimakasih, Hiashi-sama."

* * *

><p>Akhirnya Setelah lebih dari 1 Minggu, Hinata kembali di Konoha, dan langsung disambut oleh Gaara dikediamannya.<p>

"Ga...Gaara-kun!" Hinata lalu langsung berlari dan langsung memeluk lengan Gaara.

"Selamat datang." Ucap Gaara. Mendengar hal itu, Hinata hanya malu-malu. "Aku pulang," Balas Hinata seraya tersipu malu.

"Gaara-kun, ada apa? Wajahmu terluka." Ucap Hinata. Gaara langusng memalingkan wajahnya tanpa sempat Hinata menyentuh luka di wajah Gaara.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Begitukah? Ayo masuk." Ajak Hinata terlihat gembira melihat Gaara saat Ia pulang.

"Setelah ini, kau tidak kemana-mana lagi kan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ah, aku harus memberi laporan kepada Hokage setelah menaruh barangku." Jelas Hinata. Mendengar jawaban itu, Gaara langsung meminta untuk ikut. "Aku ikut,"

"Tapi.."

"Aku ikut, Hinata." Ucap Gaara tegas.

"Aku hanya sebentar, Gaara-kun." Jawab Hinata tak kalah tegas. Merasa ingin mengalah, Gaara mengangguk.

"Hati-hati."

* * *

><p>tok tok<p>

"Masuk," Ucap Hokage yang sedang duduk diatas bangkunya. Hokage itu langsung membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang datang.

"Maaf, Hokage-sama aku terlambat. Ini dokumen dari Iwa." Ujar Hinata yang membawa sebuah gulungan surat.

"Terimakasih, Hinata." Naruto lalu tersenyum dan mengambil surat tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku permisi."

"Tunggu, Hinata!" Melihat Hinata ingin beranjak keluar, Naruto langsung bangun dari duduknya dan menarik lengan Hinata, memojokkan gadis itu ke sudut ruangan.

"Na...Naruto-kun? Kau sedang bercanda apa?" Tanya Hinata merasa takut mengetahui bahwa jarak di antara mereka berdua terlalu dekat.

"Aku mencintai dirimu Hinata, apa tidak ada kesempatan lagi?" Tanya Naruto penuh harapan.

"Maafkan aku," Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah. Tanpa Ia sadari wajah Naruto mulai mendekati wajahnya.

"Tunggu, Naruto-kun!" Seru Hinata seraya mendorong tubuh Naruto. Melihat wajah Naruto, Ia langsung berlari ke luar ruangan tersebut.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, Hinata." Ucap Naruto menutupi wajahnya yang tampak ingin menangis.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara yang sedang duduk di beranda rumah Hyuuga, penasaran melihat Hinata yang berlari kencang menuju arahnya.

"Itu..."

* * *

><p>"Hei Gaara-kun! Tenanglah sedikit!" Seru Hinata seraya mengejar langkah kaki Gaara yang cepat menuju Gedung Hokage.<p>

"Apa kamu pikir aku bisa tenang?" Tanya Gaara ketus seraya tetap berjalan secepat mungkin.

"Tapi!"

"Kamu sampai menangis seperti itu." Ujar Gaara. Hinata hanya bisa menautkan alis-nya melihat Gaara yang sudah terlihat naik pitam mendengar kejadian yang Hinata alami tadi.

Sesampainya disana, Gaara langsung masuk ke ruangan Naruto. Dilihatnya laki-laki itu berdiri di sebelah jendela.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya Gaara tajam.

Dengan santai Naruto menjawab, "Mencoba..Menciumnya,"

"Bedebah!" Gaara langsung menarik Naruto dan memukul-nya tanpa henti.

"Gaara-kun, hentikan!" Seru Hinata tidak ingin melihat Gaara menggunakan tangannya untuk melukai orang lain di hadapannya.

Tanpa pedulikan suara Hinata, Gaara tetap memukul Naruto tanpa pandang bulu, hingga akhirnya Hinata menarik tangan Gaara dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Hentikan, Gaara-kun." Ucap Hinata lirih seraya menangis.

Gaara yang melihat-nya hanya memandang Hinata tak percaya. Lalu Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, Hinata." Gaara langsung menarik tangannya lagi.

"Ga.."

"Aku tidak akan memukulnya lagi, jadi kamu pulanglah."

"Tapi.."

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Ucap Gaara menaikan nada suaranya lebih tinggi.

Hinata tampak kaget dengan tingkah Gaara dan menurut. "Baiklah."

Hinata lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut dan kembali menuju rumahnya. Setelah Hinata pergi, Gaara langsung menarik kerah Naruto. "Padahal kau hanya bisa membuatnya menangis!"

Setelah itu, Gaara langsung keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya diam.

* * *

><p>Malam Hari, Gaara baru kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga yang sudah ditunggu oleh Hinata.<p>

"Gaara-kun! Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Hinata melihat Gaara yang baru memasuki gerbang rumahnya.

"Yah,"

"Gaara-kun, apa masalah pernikahan kita sudah beres?" Tanya Hinata.

Gaara hanya menatap wajah Hinata sekilas dan langsung memasuki kamar yang telah disiapkan untuknya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Gaara-kun."

Semalaman Hinata tidak bisa tertidur dan terus menangis melihat tingkah laku Gaara tadi. Hingga akhirnya ia ketiduran setelah puas menangis hingga menjelang pagi.

"Hinata, bangunlah." Ujar Neji yang berada di depan pintu-nya.

"Neji-niisan?" Ucap Hinata melihat sepupunya sudah bertengger didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Ayo, apa kau sudah bisa mengalahkanku?" Tanya Neji mengingatkan janji mereka berdua.

"Ah, iya. Aku akan segera siap-siap." Jawab Hinata melihat arah jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 04.35 pagi.

Setelah seluruh persiapan selesai, Hinata dan Neji bertanding bersama di Dojo milik keluarga Hyuuga.

"Kenapa Hinata? Katamu kau mau menikah dengan Gaara, tunjukkan kekuatanmu." Sindir Neji.

"Aku mengerti. Sekali lagi!" Seru Hinata.

Mendengar ada suara berisik, Gaara terbangun dari tidurnya dan menuju ke arah suara tersebut. Sontak Ia langsung kaget melihat siapa yang berada di dalam Dojo itu.

"Hinata," Ucapnya berbisik.

"Cepatlah Hinata! Kekuatanmu besar! Kau terlalu lambat!" Seru Neji seraya bertarung bersama sepupunya itu. Hinata sudah terlihat sangat lelah, hingga akhirnya Hinata terjatuh oleh pukulan Jyuuken dari Neji yang bisa dibilang cukup kuat.

"Se..Sekali lagi. Bagaimanapun, aku harus mengalahkan dirimu agar aku bisa bersama Gaara-kun!" Seru Hinata seraya memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

Sejujurnya Gaara tidak tega melihat Hinata dipukuli secara sadis didepan matanya sendiri. Tetapi ingat kejadian kemarin, membuatnya jadi kembali mundur untuk menghentikkanya.

"Sampa sini dulu, Hinata. Bila dilanjutkan, tubuhmu akan hancur." Jelas Neji.

"Sekali lagi! Aku harus bisa mengalahkanmu, harus!" Seru Hinata yang sedang mengatur pernafasannya yang tersenggal-senggal itu.

"Sudahlah, besok juga masih bisa. Aku keluar dulu." Ujarnya seraya keluar. Neji tampak kaget melihat Gaara berdiri didepan pintu, dengan sigap Ia langsung membungkuk dan kembali berjalan.

"Gaara-kun?" Ujar Hinata menyadari keberadaan Gaara.

"Aku permisi."

"Gaara-kun! Kenapa kau jadi marah?" Seru Hinata tampak ingin menangis.

"Karena...Kau melindungi dia." Jelas Gaara ketus.

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Gaara-kun memukul orang dihadapanku!" Seru Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin aku bagaimana!" Seru Gaara tak kalah kencang. "Dirimu sendiri yang menjelaskan padaku." Lanjut Gaara.

"Aku.." Hinata lalu menatap Gaara yang menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"Maaf, aku tahu kita sudah bicara tentang banyak hal. Meski kita sudah menjalani waktu yang banyak bersama, meski dirimu sudah memberi tahu banyak hal, meski hubungan kita ada kemajuan, tapi..." Gaara lalu mengangkat wajahnya. "Pada akhirnya, aku masih belum bisa percaya pada Hinata." Ucap Gaara seraya tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah mulai meneteskan air matanya perlahan.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

* * *

><p>Aku tahu 'maaf' hanya sekedar kata<p>

Aku tahu sekarang kita hanya saling manyakiti

Aku ingin menggenggam dirimu erat agar kau tahu

Betapa aku tidak bisa untuk melepaskan dirimu saat ini

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

Carnation : Yellow

FINISH

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

**Meadowsweet**

* * *

><p>Minna~~~ arigatou semua buat review dan makasih buat semua yang sudah read ;A; ah akhirnya sampai juga di climax XDDD lololol semoga tidak membuat kecewa ya chapter ini, namanya juga angst XDDDD lol<p>

Sebenernya ini fic karena aneh juga sama naruto yang di komiknya belum respon pernyataan si Hinata -_-

Jadi, semoga semuanya mohon memaklumi ya kalau ada yang kurang 3

ah, iya disini Naruto kok jd tambah jahat lagi ya XD

Jangan lupa review buat kasih masukan di Fic ini ^o^


	9. MEADOSWEET

**Flower And The Moon  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks for read this ^^**

**Terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah memberi masukkan :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Karena ini chapter terakhir aku ngga balesin review satu2 ya <em>**

**_tapi makasih banyak buat yang udah review selama ini._**

**_Fic ini tidak akan bisa jalan tanpa review kalian. Terimakasih ^o^_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

**Meadowsweet**

* * *

><p>Aku melihat kembali pada seluruh yang aku ambil apa adanya<p>

Dan aku hanya berharap bahwa aku dihargai

Dan aku tahu bahwa jika aku dapat kembali

Aku akan berusaha untuk menyimpannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure<strong>

"Gaara-kun! Kenapa kau tidak kembali kerumah?" Tanya Hinata pelan pada Gaara yang sedang duduk di atas bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Yang ditanya hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya, untuk apa kita berencana menikah?" Tanya Hinata seraya menahan isak tangisnya. Mendengar hal itu, Gaara tetap terdiam membisu. Tidak ada niat untuk memandang wajah Hinata sedikitpun yang akan membuat dia lemah saat melihat tangis gadis itu.

"Jangan diam saja! Katakan, Gaara." Seru Hinata dengan suaranya yang bergetar sambil menarik-narik pakaian Gaara erat. Isak tangisnya membuat Gaara semakin bersalah dan menepis tangan Hinata di pakaiannya.

"Aku merasa, saat bersama dirimu.." Gaara lalu menatap wajah Hinata perlahan. "Aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri untuk saat ini."

Tangis Hinata langsung keluar mendengar kalimat Gaara. Hinata langsung menarik pakaian Gaara yang beranjak pergi dengan erat.

"Harus bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana untuk membuatmu percaya padaku?" Ucap Hinata lirih.

Gaara menoleh kearah Hinata yang hanya berdiri lemah seraya menundukkan wajahnya dalam untuk menutupi air matanya yang sudah membasahi wajahnya. Wajah Gaara tampak ingin menahan kesedihannya. Andai rasa cemburu-nya tidak sebesar ini, mungkin Gaara akan langsung memaafkan Hinata seperti biasa dan bisa mengurus pernikahan mereka. Tapi kesabaran Gaara mungkin sudah di akhir batas. Ia sudah terlalu kesal melihat langsung perlindungan Hinata pada Naruto.

"Kumohon, maafkan aku." Lanjut Hinata tetap tidak membiarkan Gaara pergi.

Untuk menahan perasaan-nya, Gaara langsung menepis dengan kasar tangan Hinata dan berlalu pergi. Tidak memperdulikan Hinata yang terjatuh karena tepisan tangannya yang terlalu kuat bagi Hinata.

"Maaf." Bisik Hinata yang tersungkur di atas tanah.

* * *

><p>"Jadi? Kau meninggalkan Hinata yang terjatuh?" Ujar Temari pada adik kedua-nya itu.<p>

"Hn, begitulah." Jawab Gaara tegas pada Temari yang juga ikut minum teh disebuah kedai di Konoha.

"Jangan-jangan kau serius cemburu pada Hinata dan Naruto?" Tanya Temari sinis. Gaara lalu diam dan angkat bicara.

"Aku menyukai Hinata."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Seru Temari sedikit kesal.

"Kamu harusnya mengerti, bukan? Setiap kali, selalu aku yang mengejar dan mengejarnya. Kadang-kadang aku juga merasa lelah. Aku merasa tidak boleh berfikir begitu, tapi saat sadar, perasaanku selalu lebih besar daripada dia. Waktu sadar, hanya aku sendiri yang merasakan perasaan itu. Kalau begitu, sebenarnya apa yang kujalani bersama Hinata?" Gaara lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau kejam,"

"Eh?" Gaara lalu langsung menatap wajah Temari bingung.

"Itu namanya egois. Apa kau pikir Hinata tidak memikirkannya? Bukankah demi dirimu dia rela bertanding Neji yang 3 kali lipat lebih kuat darinya?" Tanya Temari.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Gaara memastikan.

"Bukankah akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering bertanding dengan Neji dirumahnya? Saat kutanya pada Neji, dia bilang padaku kalau Hinata mau keluar dari rumah Hyuuga, Ia harus bisa mengalahkan Neji barang cuma sekali." Ucap Temari menjelaskan.

"Jadi itu," Ujar Gaara berbisik mengingat kejadian dimana Ia melihat Hinata dan Neji bertarung bersama di Doujo pagi hari.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau mau bagaimana? Membatalkan pernikahanmu dan menjilat ucapan dan janji-janji mu pada Hiashi?"

Gaara langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak akan memakan ucapanku sendiri,"

"Tapi kau sudah membuat kecewa Hinata." Debat Temari menyadarkan perilaku egois adik-nya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku harus bagaimana! Membiarkan Naruto tetap mencintai Hinata, lalu aku tetap menikahi gadis itu yang bahkan aku belum dengar langsung darinya mengenai perasaannya pada Naruto? Itu namanya sukarela." Gaara lalu langsung meminum teh yang berada didepannya untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Kalau begitu tanya Hinata mengenai perasaannya!"

"Dia pasti akan menjawab 'aku sudah melupakannya'! Aku tahu sifat Hinata!" Seru Gaara pelan.

Temari lalu menghela nafas-nya panjang. "Kau temui Hinata dan minta penjelasan darinya,"

Gaara hanya diam. Ia lalu tampak berfikir dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Baiklah,"

* * *

><p>Hinata yang sedang membalut kedua kakinya dengan perban karena terjatuh tadi, terlihat lesu. Matanya terlihat kosong dan sembab.<p>

"Hinata."

"Gaara-kun," Hinata yang melihat Gaara berjalan menghampirinya langsung berlari kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku," Seru Hinata. Gaara hanya diam mendengar ucapan Hinata. Jujur yang Ia khawatirkan justru luka di kedua kaki gadis itu.

Merasa tak ada respon dari Gaara, Hinata langsung kecewa.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau ternyata saat kau bersamaku, malah terasa berat bagimu." Hinata lalu kembali duduk di sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari batu besar itu.

"Bukan begitu," Jelas Gaara.

"Mengenai Naruto, aku benar-benar sudah tidak menyukai dirinya lagi." Ucap Hinata seraya memandang lekat kedua mata Gaara yang tampak tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak ada bukti mengenai hal itu." Balas Gaara.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau aku berbuat apa agar kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Hinata serius mencoba menahan air matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Mendengar jawaban Gaara, emosi Hinata langsung naik dan dengan cepat memukul pundak Gaara kencang.

"Kau curang!" Seru Hinata terisak.

Bagian yang dipukul Hinata tidak begitu sakit bagi Gaara. Tapi, untuk dirinya tangisan Hinata saat itu membuat-nya berfikir kalau ia telah menjadi lelaki rendahan karena membuat gadis itu menangis tanpa menghentikkannya sedikitpun.

"Kalau begitu kau mau seperti apa!" Lanjut Hinata mendekati Gaara dan terus menarik baju Gaara yang hanya tetap diam.

Bukan seperti ini yang Gaara inginkan. Harusnya Ia sudah cukup merasa puas mendengar bahwa gadis ini tidak menyukai Naruto. Harusnya Ia memaafkan gadis ini. Gaara lalu tertunduk dalam.

Hinata lalu melihat wajah Gaara yang tertunduk di depannya dan mulai menangis seraya tetap menggenggam erat baju Gaara menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu ikut meneteskan air matanya.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita memulai kalau akhirnya kita akan berakhir?" Ucap Hinata lirih didepan Gaara yang masih tertunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah mulai basah.

* * *

><p>"Naruto," Panggil seorang gadis berparas cantik memanggil seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya melamun di atas meja kerjanya.<p>

"Sakura?" Naruto langsung berdiri melihat Sakura dan berjalan menuju gadis itu.

"Sudah lama, ya?" Ucap Sakura canggung mengingat hampir 1-2 bulan mereka tak bertemu karena Sakura sekarang lebih sering berada di .

"Um, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Sehat. Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura seraya tersenyum Naruto hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Dia akan menikah dengan Gaara setelah mendapat persetujuan dariku."

"Maksudmu? Kau belum menandatangani aliansi dari Gaara?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak rela?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Bukan, tapi aku tidak mau menyerahkan Hinata." Jawabnya cepat.

"Itu sama saja. Kau harusnya merelakan Hinata bila kamu benar-benar mencintai dirinya."

"Dan aku akan tetap mempertahankan Hinata karena aku benar-benar mencintai Hinata." Tukas Naruto cepat.

"Meski dia tidak mencintaimu dan tidak bahagia dengan dirimu?" Sakura lalu tersenyum tipis. "Itu akan lebih menyakitkan dirimu, Naruto."

Naruto lalu berfikir bahwa ucapan Sakura memang benar. Hinata sudah tidak mencintai dia dan dapat dipastikan bila Hinata menerimanya lagi, itu adalah sesuatu yang 'terpaksa'.

"Ya, aku tahu aku berada di posisi yang salah. Dan aku tahu aku harus melakukan sesuatu dan menyelesaikannya. Semalaman aku juga sudah memikirkan hal ini." Tukas Naruto lirih.

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah tahu kau harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Naruto lalu tersenyum. "Ya, aku menyerah."

* * *

><p>Kediaman Hyuuga terlihat tidak sesepi biasanya saat itu. Kedua shinobi yang sedang bertarung di sebuah Doujo milik Hyuuga membuat kediaman itu menjadi sedikit ramai oleh suara-suara yang dihasilkan.<p>

"Kau semakin kuat." Ujar Neji saat sedang istirahat bersama Hinata yang melawannya.

"Aku bukanlah selalu menjadi aku yang kemarin, nii-san." Hinata lalu kembali berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda. "Ayo kita mulai lagi."

"Yang benar saja? Kau baru duduk sebentar." Neji lalu menaruh botol minumannya dan menghampiri gadis itu.

Dilihatnya tubuh Hinata yang suda lebam-lebam dan terluka karena melawannya sejak pagi hingga Sore ini.

"Aku harus secepatnya melawanmu untuk bisa bersama Gaara-kun."

"Hn, kalau begitu kita lihat apa kau bisa membuktikan ucapanmu." Neji lalu ikut memasang kuda-kudanya dan dengan cepat melawan Hinata.

Hanabi yang berdiri di balik pintu Doujo tak tahan melihat kondisi Kakak-nya yang sudah cukup banyak terluka itu, akhirnya memilih untuk kembali kekamarnya. Tanpa Ia sadari saat Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menabrak sesuatu yang berada didepannya yang ternyata seorang laki-laki berparas tampan yang ikut melihat kejadian yang berada di dalam Doujo itu.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama, maafkan aku." Ucap Hanabi merasa takut berbicara langsung dengan Kage asal Suna ini.

Gaara hanya memaklumi dan terus melihat pertarungan Hinata dan Neji. Sejujurnya Gaara tidak suka melihat adegan itu, melihat tubuh Hinata yang sudah memerah dan lebam karena terkena Jyuken ringan dari Neji. Gaara tidak buta, dia ingat persis bagaimana kekuatan Neji saat di Ujian Chunin saat itu. Dan sangat tidak mungkin kekuatan laki-laki yang telah menjadi Jounin itu tidak berkembang.

"Kau tidak mau masuk untuk melihatnya, Kazekage-sama?" Tanya Hanabi menawarkan.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat sisi kuat darinya yang tidak aku tahu." Jelas Gaara seraya tersenyum tipis.

Mendengar dengan jawaban sang Kazekage, Hanabi langsung tersenyum senang.

"Untunglah kau yang membawa kakak-ku." Hanabi lalu menatap Gaara. "Aku bersyukur."

"Eh?" Gaara lalu menoleh pada gadis kecil itu.

"Kakak selalu tersenyum dan bisa langsung gembira saat melihat surat-surat yang dikirim darimu untuknya, aku yakin Kakak sangat bahagia." Hanabi lalu kembali menatap Hinata yang masih berjuang mati-matian melawan Neji.

"Terimakasih, Hanabi." Gaara lalu menepuk Hanabi yang sudah Gaara anggap seperti adik-nya itu.

Setelah Hanabi permisi pada Gaara untuk kembali kekamarnya. Gaara langsung kembali melihat pertarung didepannya itu.

"Lemah!" Seru Neji disela-sela pertarungan mereka.

Hinata hanya terlihat tidak senang dibilang 'lemah' terus-menerus oleh sepupu laki-lakinya itu.

"Lemah! Kau melawan apa Hinata? Kucing?" Seru Neji lebih menaikkan emosi gadis bermata indigo pucat itu. Sebenarnya maksud Neji adalah untuk menaikkan kekuatan Hinata agar Hinata akan merasa ingin lebih kuat dan Hinata melaksanakannya, Ia langsung menyerang Neji dengan cepat.

"Huh, sepertinya sudah mulai memanas, Hinata." Neji lalu kembali mempercepat gerakannya dan menghantam tubuh Hinata dengan jyuken-nya hingga gadis itu langsung terjatuh.

Gaara yang melihat-nya sedikit kesal. Ingin rasanya Ia menggerakan pasirnya untuk menghantam Neji yang sudah membuat Hinata babak belur seperti itu.

Hinata lalu mengatur pernafasannya, tubuhnya mulai basah karena keringat yang mengalir deras ditubuhnya. Lewat byakugan-nya, Ia tahu ada orang lain yang sedang melihat kearahnya, dan tentu saja aliran Chakra itu bukanlah Hanabi.

"Gaara-kun.."

Gaara yang melihat bahwa Hinata menyadari keberadaanya langsung tertunduk dan mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Gaara lalu mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara. Meski tidak dapat mendengar, Hinata tidak buta. Ia bisa tahu dengan jelas apa yang laki-laki itu ucapkan.

"Berjuanglah."

Hinata lalu mengangguk dan kembali berdiri. Ia langsung mengaktifkan byakugan-nya kembali dengan sisa chakra yang mulai menipis.

"Aku tahu sekarang." Bisik Hinata seraya tersenyum tipis.

Melihat Hinata kembali berdiri, Neji langsung bersiap menyerang lagi. Tanpa Neji ketahui, Hinata sudah mengetahui kemana arah gerakannya dan langsung menghantam dada Neji.

"Bagaimana bisa.." Ujar Neji tampak tidak percaya.

"Dari awal kita bertarung, aku sudah membaca gerakanmu, Nii-san. Kau selalu melawanku dengan menjadikan kiri sebagai langkah awalmu. Setiap aku memukul ke arah kanan, kau pasti akan dengan sengaja membiarkan aku mengenaimu, hingga kau bisa dengan cepat langsung menjatuhkanku dengan tangan kirimu. Kau sering melakukan hal itu di saat awal dan akhir saja. Iya, kan?" Jelas Hinata.

Neji hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu juga akhirnya." Neji lalu kembali berdiri.

"Dengan begini, aku bisa tenang membiarkanmu pergi. Karena kau bisa menganalisis lawanmu dengan cepat dan kekuatanmu pun sudah lebih baik." Neji lalu menepuk pundak Hinata.

Merasa sudah di akhir batas, Hinata langsung terjatuh karena chakranya pun sudah menipis. Dengan sigap Neji langsung menangkap Hinata dan membopong gadis itu dan langsung membawanya menuju keluar Doujo.

"Ah, Gaara." Neji lalu menunduk untuk memberi salam pada Kage yang terlihat cemas melihat Hinata didepannya sudah jatuh pingsan di tangan Neji.

"Dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Kau harusnya senang karena demi dirimu dia sudah berjuang habis-habisan seperti ini." Neji lalu melihat wajah Hinata yang berada dilengannya.

"Hn," Gaara lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa dia ke kamar-nya. Apa kau mau ikut untuk menunggui dia hingga terbangun?" Tanya Neji menawarkan Gaara yang langsung menerimanya.

Setelah Neji membawa Hinata dan menaruhnya ke atas kasurnya perlahan, Neji langsung mempersilahkan Gaara untuk masuk dan keluar untuk beristirahat.

Gaara hanya diam menatap tubuh Hinata yang terlihat lemah dari luar tetapi kuat didalamnya itu. Ia menyentuh kening Hinata yang terluka dengan menyibakkan poni depan gadis itu.

"Maaf," Bisik Gaara.

Gaara lalu duduk di sebuah kursi tepat di sebelah ranjang dimana Hinata sedang tertidur disana. Ia lalu tertarik melihat setumpuk surat yang Ia tahu itu adalah surat yang berasal darinya. Diambilnya dan dilihatnya satu-persatu.

"Sebanyak inikah perjuanganku dengan Hinata?" Pikirnya.

Gaara lalu melihat sebuah buku yang tergeletak di meja yang berada di sebelah kursinya. Dengan perlahan Ia membuka buku kecil itu.

* * *

><p><em>11-Mei-xxxx, Selasa, Cerah<em>

_Kubuat buku ini sebagai tanda dimana aku akan memulai hari yang baru tanpa bayang-bayang 'laki-laki' itu lagi. Aku ingin memulai jejak baru! Aku tidak boleh menorehkan sebuah kalimat sedih seperti buku harian sebelumnya!_

* * *

><p><em>2x-Mei-xxxx, Sabtu, Cerah<em>

_Besok aku akan dikirim Misi ke Sunagakure, tempat yang belum aku kunjungi sebelumnya. Sebenarnya, aku penasaran sekali dengan Desa itu. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa ada bunga disana?_

_Tadi Sakura pulang bersamaku, kukira Ia akan membicarakan mengenai 'dia', tapi tidak ada sedikit pun hal-hal yang menyangkut laki-laki itu. Aku tahu dia ingin menjaga perasaanku. Tapi aku merasa sedikit sedih akan hal itu._

* * *

><p><em>xx-Juni-xxxx, Jumat, Mendung<em>

_Pulang dari Sunagakure, aku membawa hal yang baru. Aku melihat banyak hal yang sangat aku senangi disana. Dan aku diajak oleh lelaki baik hati ke sebuah tempat dimana banyak bunga didalamnya. _

_Aku menyukainya_

_Tuhan, kumohon, kalau benar dirinya yang akan menjagaku kelak, biarkan aku disampingnya barang hanya sedetik saja._

* * *

><p><em>xx-Juni-xxxx, Senin, Cerah<em>

_Ino bilang padaku bahwa Ia mengundang Gaara. Bukan main senangnya saat mendengarnya. Tahu hal seperti itu, aku tiba-tiba langsung berfikir 'Aku harus pakai baju apa?'. Bukan hal istimewa, tapi aku ingin terlihat cantik untuknya._

_Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya secepatnya dan semoga ia bisa menepati janjinya._

* * *

><p><em>xx-Agustus-xxxx, Rabu, Cerah<em>

_Gaara tadi datang! Aku sangat senang melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum. Aku sedikit terkejut karena pulang dari pernikahan Ino, Ia langsung menemui Ayah dan melamarku._

_Aku merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini. Beruntungnya Gaara akan disini hingga lusa._

* * *

><p><em>xx-Agustus-xxxx, Kamis, Cerah<em>

_Gaara dan aku datang ke acara Festival Musim Panas Konoha. Ini kali pertamanya aku membuat janji dengan laki-laki kesebuah acara festival berdua saja. Aku berusaha tampil secantik mungkin, meski gagal. Gaara terlihat sangat tampan saat itu. Membuatku jadi sedikit malu berjalan bersampingan dengannya._

_Gaara menganggetkanku lagi dengan memberitahu bahwa aku dan dia akan menikah. Besok acara penerimaan Hokage etujuh, tapi aku sedih karena Gaara harus pulang._

* * *

><p><em>xx-Agustus-xxxx, Jumat, Berawan<em>

_Gaara harus pulang hari ini. Aku sejujurnya tidak mau. Tapi, bagaimanapun aku menyukainya dan tidak ingin menetapkan egoismeku. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja selama perjalanan._

_Aku menunggu saat dia akan datang kemari untuk melamar dengan resmi dihadapan Ayah._

* * *

><p><em>xx-Agustus-xxxx, Rabu, Cerah, Berawan<em>

_Gaara belum kembali ke Konoha. Aku jadi khawatir. Karena itu aku menulis surat untuknya. Semoga Ia membalas suratku. Aku benar-benar merindukan suaranya._

* * *

><p>Baru sampai situlah Hinata menulis. Gaara lalu melihat sebuah tulisan di embar terakhir. tertulis di tanggalnya bahwa ia menulisnya kemarin. Dibaca-nya perlahan.<p>

* * *

><p>xx-xx-xxxx, Selasa, Hujan.<p>

Aku bertengkar dengan Gaara. Aku sangat sedih akan hal ini. Ingin rasanya aku menangis hingga air mataku habis. Semalaman panjang aku berfikir bagaimana caranya agar Ia memaafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin kami berpisah.

Tuhan, kumohon bantu aku.

Aku mencintainya

Sungguh-sungguh mencintai nya lebih dari siapapun.

* * *

><p>Gaara lalu membaca buku itu dengan senyuman tipis. Betapa senangnya Gaara mengetahui ada yang mencintai dirinya hingga begininya. Gaara lalu menyadari bahwa dibuku itu, Hinata tidak menulis yang buruk-buruk dan hanya ada nama Gaara di sana. Tidak ada satupun nama Naruto di kertas itu.<p>

Gaara lalu menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya kembali perlahan. Ia langsung menghampiri Hinata yang masih terbaring dan menyentuh pipi gadis itu lembut.

"Ga...Gaara-kun?" Hinata lalu mulai membuka matanya perlahan Gaara langsung membantu gadis itu terbangun.

"Aku akan mengobati luka-mu dulu," Gaara lalu mengambil sebuah obat antiseptik yang berada di sebuah kota obat yang diberi Neji sebelum Ia keluar.

"Maaf, Gaara-kun."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Gaara sambil tetap mengobati luka di kaki gadis itu.

"Aku mengecewakan dirimu." Hinata lalu tertunduk lemas mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Kurasa, urutan kita memang salah. Tapi.." Gaara lalu menghentikkan kegiatannya dan mengangkat wajah Hinata dengan tangan kirinya. "Sulit melepaskanmu."

Hinata lalu tersenyum tipis dan mulai menahan air matanya yang masih berlinang di dalam mata indigo pucat itu.

"Ada saatnya kita saling menyakiti, dan saling tidak percaya, karena kita memang hanyalah sebuah pasangan yang 'biasa', aku berfikir begitu. Tapi kurasa itu adalah ujian bagi kita. Aku tidak pandai mengatakannya, tapi... Sampai kapanpun, hanya dirimu." Ucap Hinata sedikit tersipu.

Gaara lalu mengelus kepala Hinata. "Hn, terimakasih."

* * *

><p>Gaara dan Hinata lalu memasuki ruang Hokage bersamaan. Dengan erat Hinata menggenggam tangan Gaara, menahan emosi lelaki itu.<p>

"Selamat siang, Naruto." Ucap Hinata saat memasuki ruangan itu.

Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum. "Selamat siang."

"Kami kemari untuk meminta tanda tanganmu di dalam perjanjian aliansi ini." Ujar Hinata seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas putih pada Naruto.

"Iya," Naruto lalu mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Dengan perlahan Ia menandatangani surat itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara bingung melihat sikap tenang sahabatnya itu.

"Aku menyerah." Jelas Naruto. Gaara masih terihat tidak senang.

"Terimakasih, Naruto." Ujar Hinata. Gaara yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Hinata.

"Aku dulu menyukaimu, tapi.. Ternyata aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku yang bahkan tidak pernah terfikir menjadi pendamping Gaara sekarang, malah ada disampingnya sekarang. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai takdir. Tapi, aku sangat senang pernah menyukaimu. Terimakasih, Naruto." Hinata lalu membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Ya, terimakasih, Hinata. Aku kalah, Gaara." Naruto lalu tersenyum lebar dan menepuk pundak Gaara.

"Jangan bilang begitu." Gaara lalu hanya menatap Naruto datar. Masih sedikit kesal dengan kejadian dulu.

"Kudoakan kebahagiaan kalian." Ujar Naruto.

Sebulan kemudian, Hinata sudah menjadi warga Sunagakure. Ia menikah dengan Gaara di Sunagakure hari Sabtu. Mereka melewatinya dengan perasaan senang. Sudah begitu banyak perjalanan yang dia lewati. Mereka bukanlah pasangan istimewa. Mereka pernah juga bertengkar, menangis, bimbang, dan juga pernah tertawa dan senang bersama. Mereka hanyalah pasangan biasa yang mengikat janji untuk selamanya.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan perjalanan kita bersama, Gaara-kun."

* * *

><p>Penyesalan, kegelisahan, Kebahagiaan<p>

Takdir yang tak kita tahu akan datang

Dan sekarang aku menjalani takdir ini dengan bahagia

Bagaimana denganmu?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Meadosweet**

**END**

* * *

><p>Ahirnya selesai juga yipppieee~<p>

maaf ya kalau Fic ini berputar2 dan juga endingnya jelek banget :(

Di review yaaa :D sankyuuuuuuuuu ^^

Aya nggak akan bisa selesain fic ini tanpa review2 kalian semua. Terimakasih banyak selama ini:D


End file.
